Café Crema
by Wonderlandmind
Summary: A Bucky Barnes Story: The first time was an accident. The second time was coincidence. The third time is just unlucky. The fourth time is getting out of hand and the fifth may or may not be with intent. **Alludes to Infinity War and the Snap as this takes place afterwards. So please, if you haven't seen the movie, please do.
1. Chapter 1

The small cafe is buzzing with the late September morning rush of New York City. A time when people have a small break from work or classes, hurrying into the shop to order coffees and teas in to-go cup. They tap their feet impatiently as their drinks are made, then run back out the door once more. Coffee filters slam shut, the loud whirl of whole beans grinding in processor, the hiss of steamed milk, the quick shouts of names being informed that their orders are ready. It's a simple chaos that Charlotte revels in.

She knows chaos; has her own little group of it that she sees and loves every day at work. However, during her routine morning stop, it's nice to just sit and watch other people rush in and out of her favorite coffee shop. There's only a few simple things Charlotte asks for in life, one of them being her precious time sipping her beverage and expelling the lingering grasp of sleep up before she must go into work.

It's a little bit of her own time before she starts the day, popping into Ella Café as she's greeted with warm friendly smiles of the barista's. Today, she walks in, a little pep to her steps because it's almond croissant day, and all she wants is her dark roast blend with two sugars and a dash of cream. Just enough to make it a drinkable temperature the moment she gets it.

"'Morning, Charlie!" Her favorite barista, Pete, greets, waving happily over the machine.

She returns his wave, her smile fading when she has to dodge out of the way of a grumpy looking older man. The man is huffing under his breath, something about _"those damn heroes make everything worse. Going to be late for the meeting, no regards for the working class."_

Quirking an eyebrow, Charlie asks. "What the hell is all that about?"

Pete jerks his thumb over his shoulder at the small television hanging in the corner of the wall. "There's a threat just a few blocks from here, but the Avengers are supposedly taking care of it. People have been in a chipper mood this morning because of it."

She catches his sarcasm at the end. She scoffs. "Hmm, how _dare_ they protect the people of the city! You'd think mankind would be a little more grateful to them after they saved the world… _again_."

Pete laughs, sliding over her usual Tuesday morning order. "I made it extra strong, should rotten your teeth and blacken your soul."

Charlie picks up the large mug, carefully rising it in a _cheers._ "Love of my life, hon."

He rolls his eyes, sliding three to-go cups onto the counter. "Be careful out there when you leave, Charlie. Don't want to get caught up in that."

"You don't think the Center will be affected, do you?" She questions worriedly.

"Nah, too far into the city."

She nods, then takes her spot at her favorite wooden table. The rustic piece of furniture is positioned just several feet away from the big glass windows, overlooking the busy street of the city. She likes to sit there and people watch when she isn't coordinating events or fundraisers for her job. It helps clear her mind, until she can go back to her task. She hangs her cross-body bag over the chair and cautiously sips her coffee.

Several minutes pass by before the volume of the TV is abruptly turned up, pulling her eyes away from the street. She places her mug down, looking over her shoulder. The news anchor is informing the citizens to evacuate parts of the city until the fight is clear. The coverage must be delayed a little, since a loud crash echoes from outside.

Spinning to face forward for the source, three blurry figures dash by, past the cafe window and further down the street. Charlie blinks as the voice of the anchor continues to detail a play by play, now informing the fight has moved to a different location. The anchor urges people to stay indoors, that the suspect is dangerous.

Looking back over her shoulder, she meets Pete's eyes. He just shrugs at her. Then his eyes grow wide, shock and fear overcome his express and he points behind her.

"Charlie! Watch out!" He yells.

It's like time slows down for three seconds. She looks at the window once more, sees a body flying towards it. She doesn't have time to react, all she can do is watch as the body crashes through the window, shattered glass exploding into the air. The loud, tinkering noise speeds up time again, a heavy thud lands on her table, arms flying backwards, but that's not what makes her gasp. Neither does the broken glass she is now showered with.

The hot coffee that was sitting in her mug two seconds ago, is now spilled all down the front of her torso, splattered on her exposed chest and seeping into her dark blue button up and the tank top underneath. The liquid is stinging her skin as it drips under her shirt and down her stomach. Her lap is thoroughly soaked just as much, and despite all of this, she just bites her cheek. She looks down at the person, the man, currently on the table.

"Fuck!" The guys groans, quickly turning over. His blue eyes are bright, and his brown hair is wild, sticking to his sweaty forehead. There's a small cut above his right eyebrow, and he looks concerned, if a little pissed off as well.

His gaze assesses over her. "Are you alright?"

She blinks at him, dazed. "You spilled my coffee."

Now he looks utterly confused. "Um...sorry? But, are you hurt? Is anyone hurt?"

"Well, my boobs are burning, if that's your concern." Charlies deadpans, more annoyed that her body will smell like coffee for the rest of the day.

The man is bewildered. His eyes drop down to her chest briefly, then he blushes. "I-um- sorry? I'm sorry." He scrambles to get up, small pieces of glass falling from the table as he does. He checks over his shoulder for a moment, then looks back at her; a curious glint in his blue eyes.

"Charlie! Oh my god, Charlie, are you okay!?" Pete frantically asks, rushing over.

"Shit. We need to get everyone here to safety." The man says, nearly growls with how serious his tone is. He leans over to gently grab her bicep, more glass falling off her shoulder.

She blinks at him once more as she's being pulled up by him and Pete. She might be in a little bit of shock, hence the next words spilling from her mouth. "Shouldn't the Winter Soldier be more concerned about _that_?" She points behind him.

He turns, and she physically sees his shoulders drop. Captain America is fighting what looks to be about ten men, all twice his size. The Winter Soldier, rather, Bucky Barnes as the world is getting to know him once more, sighs. He actually huffs out an exasperated breath before turning to face her once more.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Bucky questions, eyes roaming her body once more. "Your skin is a little red, and you got a few cuts on your arms."

She gestures to her chest, pulling her arm free from Pete. "Coffee. You. Spilled." The cuts he's speaking of are nothing more than little nicks.

Bucky winces. "Right, as long as you're sure." He squeezes her arm briefly as she slips on some glass. He steadies her before letting go. "Sorry again. Get to safety."

Then he pulls a knife from one of his thigh holsters and runs towards the fight.

"Charlie, come on." Pete urges, "through the back."

She allows him to tug her to a safer spot along with the few other workers and costumers. However, for a reason she's unsure of, she keeps her eyes glued to the back of the fighting Soldier. He moves lethally, dodging and attacking and bringing down the men faster than she can count. He lands a solid kick to the chest of the last standing man, knocking him back into the brick building across the street. Then he whips his head around, his eyes locking with hers over his shoulder. Charlie's breath catches in her throat, and she's sure it's her shock wearing off and finally understanding the danger surrounding them. His brows furrowed together as he stares at her for a moment, then his expression morphs into a stern one as he waves his bionic arm at her as if he's beckoning her to leave already.

Finally, she's pulled through the back exist, and the last she sees of Bucky Barnes is him turning and jumping into another knife fight.

Five hours later, and it's like the events of the morning never happened. The threat, a radical group of some sort that got ahold of some advanced weaponry, had been apprehended. Minimal damage to structures and thankfully, no casualties, but around a hundred civilians mildly injured. All in all, things could have been a lot worse, considering how events have gone in the past; especially recently.

Charlie practically ran into work after being forced to go to the hospital by Pete. She argued because the little cuts on her arm bled for only two minutes. She's had worse razor cuts shaving than this. He just insisted her to go due to her lack of reaction to the situation. Charlie pouted in annoyance as a nurse checked over her and Pete went to call his husband to check on him.

Charlie enters the building of the Loving Arms Therapeutic Center, quickly pushing pass doors and taking the stairs instead of the elevator. She reaches the floor she needed to go to, and when she walks through the stairwell door, she's immediately bombarded with thirty little kids.

They're all shouting her name excitedly, some jumping up and down, some yelling about seeing Iron Man on TV and that Spidey-Man that shoots silly string out of his hands. Or how they started to play a game of good verses bad and used the foam pieces of the puzzle mat as Captain America's shield.

There's so many voices, so many touches and hugs and yanks of her new shirt that it's a little overwhelming. However, the utter relief flooding Charlie's heart is worth it. She thought for sure the fight had made its way down the street of the Center, since it reached the café. They're only six blocks apart.

Once all the children settle down, with the help of her co-workers, they all back away and head off to play with some toys and continues their therapy sessions. One little boy remains, and Charlie kneels to gather him in her arms, hugging him tightly. He gently pats her back several times and she kisses her nephew's cheek. When she pulls back, he begins to sign to her, making slower movements with his hands.

"Aunite." He says as he signs, making an _A_ and circling his hand next to his chin. He smiles widely at her.

She gently bops his nose and he giggles, two dimples forming in his chubby cheeks. She signs as she speaks. "You weren't scared, were you Colin?"

Colin shakes his head, his hazel eyes shining with laughter. He signs _big boy_ , and Charlie hugs him tighter.

After frantic calls from parents, and an impromptu little celebration party, Charlie finally sits at her desk. She's worked at the Loving Arms Center for eight years now as their Event and Fundraising Coordinator, putting on charity, and awareness events and galas. The funding for Prosthetic's for children, and the therapy that comes with it becomes expensive. As they are only a small, affordable center, they have to hold events to raise money for the children they work with.

Charlie has sat at her same desk, staring at the same spot on her wall for eight years, but it doesn't stop her from sitting idly for so long, that her laptop has gone to sleep. It hits her right then, the events of the morning, and her mind drifts off a little.

Bucky Barnes, the former Winter Soldier, the newest Avenger, was thrown through a window, bleeding from his head and his concern was if he hurt _her_. All her stupidly blank mind could say was that her boobs were burning. Which was a clear overreaction, but still a reaction that was not called for. She drops her head down on her keyboard, groaning, because instead of thanking him for protecting the city, she said something embarrassing instead.

Someone knocks on her open door. "Charlie, want some coffee?"

She groans again. "The Winter Soldier spilled coffee all down my front today, after he was thrown through a window and fighting off bad guys." She picks her head up to look at her co-worker, Elizabeth. "No, thank you."

Elizabeth bites back a smile. "I saw that, on the news. They mentioned him landing in Ella's Café, about all the damages him and his friends cost."

Rolling her eyes, she says, "All the Avengers do is try to help and save people, and the people they try to help and save give them shit for it. As if they're ungrateful for their asses being saved in the first place. As if they didn't just bring everyone back four months ago."

"Please, tell me how you really feel."

She opens her mouth, but Elizabeth holds up her hand. "That was sarcasm, Charlotte."

She glares playfully at her friend. "Was there anything else?"

"Due to the Avengers incident today, the special guest was stuck on the subway and had to reschedule."

"I figured that might happen." Charlie sighs, picking up her phone from the desk, seeing a missed call and voicemail from the guest. "How did the kids take it?"

"They were more excited about the fight. They caught a little of bit on TV before Dave turned it off."

Sighing again, she scrolls through her contact list. "I have that hipster musician, the face painter or-" she pauses to cringe- "the balloon animal lady."

Elizabeth smirks. "You're the event coordinator of Loving Arms, and that's all you can come up with?"

"I was traumatized today, give me a break."

Her co-worker scoffs. "Right, the former assassin, otherwise known as Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, falling face first into your boobs was traumatizing."

"What the hell?" She pauses. It clicks that her words were straight from the media. "They fucking said that!? They weren't even there!"

"Witness from the café, apparently."

"That's not-" Charlie points a finger at her laughing friend. "That's not what happened Lizzy!"

"I'm sure." Elizabeth teases. "Next time, maybe ask him if he'd like a cup, or a date. He is rather handsome." She winks, then raps her knuckles on the door frame before quickly escaping.

Charlie groans again, bringing her hand up to rub the phantom sting of hot coffee splattered over her chest. For the rest of the day, she can't seem to shake the image of deep blue eyes from her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight glitters of the shattered glass piled up off to the side on the pavement. Bucky has been glaring at the pile for the past two minutes, shifting his jaw in annoyance at himself for not being more careful, more focused. He should have been watching his left side, but instead, they blindsided him, and he was thrown through the large window of a very nice, very unsuspecting coffee shop. He shakes his head in frustration, gripping the handle of the broom he's holding a little harder with his left hand.

He was reckless. He could have hurt people; _again_. Despite everything Hydra tortured into his head being erased from his brain, thanks to Shuri and her Wakandan team of scientists, he can still hurt people. Unintentionally, like that woman. The one Bucky just couldn't seem to shake from his mind. The woman who ended up having coffee spilled all over her, with little pieces of glass in the ends of her hair. The woman who seemed to have captivated him from the moment she opened her mouth.

"She just sat there, Steve. As if it was just a normal occurrence for her." Bucky informs, probably for the fifth time already. He just can't erase the image of her wide, beautif- _startled_ eyes. "Of all the things she could've said, what comes out is-"

"' _My boobs are burning'_." Steve finishes for him, rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Are you mocking me, you little punk?"

"Buck, if she said she was fine, then she was fine." He tells him, gently pushing on the window they just replaced an hour ago. "Maybe she was in shock."

Bucky moves out of the way as three men dressed in business suits push past him. They grumble as they side-eye him and Steve. Bucky returns the glare, much colder and menacing than the men and they scurry inside.

"How is this place so busy after two days?" He questions aloud, aggressively sweeping more of the shattered glass into the pile.

"It's a local popular café. Good coffee, good food." Steve answers, taking a step back to view their work. "It's why you wanted to come back here and fix this window, right? Replacing the tables and chairs you accidentally broke. Or, was there another reason?"

Bucky swings the bottom of the broom around, smacking the back of Steve's thighs. "I just wanted to make sure nothing was too damaged, and the people there that day were alright."

"Right, and I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you seem smitten with this girl."

He hits him again. Steve retaliates by landing a solid punch to his right arm. Bucky takes a step back the same time the door opens, and he bumps into someone, his back colliding with the person. There's a startled huff, then the tale-tell sign of a plastic cup hitting the ground, along with a splatter of liquid.

" _Motherfucker_." Comes a cursed hiss.

Spinning around, Bucky's heart nearly flies to his throat. Standing in front of him is the woman from two days ago. The same one he almost took out with his own body, the same one where the shattered glass could have cut much deeper into her skin. The same one where he accidently knocked hot coffee all over her chest. This time, the coffee is splattered all over her boots and bottom of her pants. Dark liquid and ice covering the pavement and seeping into the pile of glass.

He suddenly wants to hide behind Steve, because what are the chances of him bumping into the same woman, ending with the same results. However, he holds his ground, because it's just a cup of coffee, and it's just some person he doesn't even know. Except, he feels guilty. Especially when she looks up at him, and pins him to the spot with her bright, beautiful hazel eyes.

"You." She says simply, then her eyes narrow. "That's twice now, Sergeant Barnes."

He hears Steve muffle a laugh, then elbows him in the back. Bucky stumbles over his words. "I-uh-it's just Bucky." He clears his throat awkwardly. "I'm…sorry?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

Bucky gathers himself, gripping the handle of the broom again. He hears it crack slightly under the pressure of his vibranium hand. He runs his right hand through his hair, a nervous habit he has developed. "I am so sorry."

She shrugs, and Bucky can't help his eyes falling to the exposed skin of her chest where the scoop neckline of her dark blue blouse doesn't reach. A thin necklace with a small silver pendant rests just below her collarbones. Her skin seems unharmed, no lingering signs of a burn or any other injury indirectly inflicted by him; he did fly through a window. He brings his eyes back up slowly, assessing the little cuts he remembers seeing on her arms. He can barely see them now, most of her arms covered by the sleeves of her black blazer. His gaze stops at her mouth, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth before she releases its, colored with a muted red. Finally, he makes eye contact with her.

"At least it was iced this time." She quips, shaking out her boots.

"I wasn't looking-"

"What the hell are you both doing?" She interrupts lightly. Bucky picks up on a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Fixing the window." Steve decides to answer, leaning around Bucky. "Bucky here was very concerned about the… _damage_."

Bucky clenches his jaw and if it wouldn't too obvious, he would pay his friend back with a punch.

"So, you offered to fix it?" She questions, frowning. "Isn't there a Stark Relief Team that was specifically created to handle such things?"

"I figured," Bucky begins, scratching the back of his neck, "since it was my fault the café is damaged, that I'd come back and help fix it up."

She smiles brightly, and something strange comes alive in his chest. Bucky swallows as she looks around, her eyes darting from the new window, to the new tables inside, and to the his carefully placed pile of glass. When her eyes snap back to his, that feeling in his chest seeps down to his stomach.

"That's rather nice of you." She says, her voice soft and kind. "I'm sure Pete really appreciates it."

It's the perfect opportunity to fish for a little more information, and Bucky takes the chance. He doesn't quite understand what causes him to do so, but he just needs to know, because something is pulling him towards this woman.

"I spoke to your boyfriend earlier about it and-"

She snorts, crossing her arms as her smile downplays into a smirk. "God no, Pete's not my boyfriend. His husband might frown upon that."

"Oh, right. Well, my mistake."

From behind him, he hears Steve chuckle. "Smooth, Buck." He mumbles.

Bucky ignores him. He takes a step forward, pushing a stubborn piece of hair behind his ear. "Can I help you at all, Charlie? Maybe replace that cup with a new one?"

Charlie brows twitch together. "How'd you know my name?"

For one, the owner of the café had frantically called her name to make sure she was okay after glass showered down on her. However, Bucky isn't going to confess that her name stuck in his brain and weaved itself between neuron's, along with the captivating color of her eyes, that made it impossible to forget. He had been in and out of an ice nap, and mind wiped for almost eight decades, but he knows that voicing the truth will come off as creepy, and that is something he is not. He's not trying to continuously put himself on her bad list, he's already got two full cups of coffee stained checks against him. Instead, he chooses the second reasonable, less creepy answer.

"It's on the cup." He tells her, nodding his head towards the forgotten plastic.

Clarity dawns on her face, rubbing her lips together before breaking out into a sheepish smile. "Right. Makes sense."

"You look good, I mean, not injured- no burns or anything." Bucky stumbles, internally wincing.

"And here I thought you were the ladies man." Steve whispers lowly, only for Bucky's ears to pick up.

Bucky subtly hides his right hand behind his back and holds up his middle finger, fully directed at Steve's unnecessary commentary.

Charlie brings her hand up to hide her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut for a quick second. When she reopens her eyes, there's a mischievous glint reflecting off the sun in them, almost distracting Bucky from noticing the slight hint of pink in her cheeks. Her hand drops away from her mouth and she chuckles.

"I might have overreacted a tad." She explains, still laughing softly. "It's not every day a super soldier comes flying through a giant window."

Bucky offers her the best smile he can. "You're right about that one. I don't usually make it a habit."

His response makes her laugh again, louder this time, and he feels like he just drank a steaming cup of tea in one go with how warm his stomach suddenly feels. He wants to say something else, possibly apologize again for bumping into her, or for the fight that should have been contained. Or for not paying attention and ultimately destroying half of the café. Or, rephrase his offer of buying her another cup of coffee. Bucky opens his mouth to ask once more, when Charlie abruptly bends down.

She picks up the empty cup, lid and straw, shaking out the excess liquid then puts them back together. "I'd take you up on that new cup of coffee, unfortunately, that will make me late for a meeting." She informs him. "Have to cut this lovely reunion short, I'm afraid.

At least she looks genuinely put out that she can't stay and chat any longer. Maybe he hasn't been as much as a bumbling, awkward idiot as he feels.

"Of course." Steve speaks up, "sorry to keep you."

"I'll take that for you." Bucky offers, shoving the broom into Steve's hands and taking the cup from hers. Their fingers brush, and he swears even his left hand feels the warmth of her graze.

"Thank you." Charlie smiles at him. Their eyes seem to linger on each other for a moment too long, before she steps back.

"I'll just avoid spilling your coffee from now on." He jokes, only because he doesn't think he can stay away from this café now. "Better my skills."

"We'll see, maybe next time you'll break your streak. Goodbye, Just Bucky. Captain."

Bucky can't tell if she winks at him or not, can't even tell if her parting words bordered on flirting, because she's halfway down the sidewalk in seconds. He watches her check for traffic, then quickly makes her way across the street. He keeps his eyes locked on her retreating back for as long as he can, until she turns the corner and disappears.

"Should've asked for her number there, Buck. Would've been less obvious."

He ends up throwing the empty cup in Steve's face. His fingers tingle from her lingering touch, and he abruptly realizes Steve is right. Bucky is utterly smitten.

"I thought you were making an Ella stop?" Elizabeth ask as Charlie walks past her Occupational Therapy room.

Elizabeth is working with Colin at the moment, who beams at her from his pile of beaded necklaces. A little girl named Millie also spots her and ignores her current exercise to run full speed at Charlie's legs. She wraps her right arm around her thigh and holds up her other. Her entire left arm is prosthetic and as functioning as it is, she's been having a little trouble grasping things.

"Look Ms. Charlie!" She says gleefully, opening and closing her fist quickly. "I'm getting better!"

"Look at that! That's amazing Millie!" She smiles brightly down at the little girl, her heart warming.

"Soon, I can do American singing, wait, signing with Colin! Then beat Dave at thumb war!"

"Yay!" She looks up at Colin briefly. He's happily playing in the pile of necklaces, a few held tightly in his right fist as Elizabeth hooks more onto that same arm. "He would love that, Millie. Now, don't go easy on Dave." She bends down to stage whisper, "he's not very skilled in the art of thumb war, don't let him fool you."

Millie giggles, nods, then runs back to her spot. She pauses by Colin, bending down to hug him briefly. It's the little moments like these that makes Charlie love working for the Center, even though she's more of a behind the scenes person.

"So? What happened?" Elizabeth pipes up, adjusting her green scrubs.

Charlie flexes her fingers for a moment, the tips still tingling from touching Bucky's hands. "Ran into a certain someone. Literally."

Her friends quirks an eyebrow, before she puts it together. Her mouth drops. "Again!? What luck!"

"Luck? He spilled my coffee all over the sidewalk Lizzie." She shakes her head, smiling despite herself.

"Yeah…well, did you get his number? Being well acquainted as he is with your, um, assets, that shouldn't have been a problem."

"I'm going into my office now. Probably get that Puppeteer back with his clowns."

"NO! I take it back!"

Charlie cackles down the hallway as she makes her way into her office. It wasn't ideal to have yet another paid coffee fall from her grasp. However, her bantering conservation with Bucky might have been worth it. She shakes her head to rid the thought, and the imagine of how blue his eyes are in direct sunlight, like vivid tropical waters, and tries focusing on her emails instead.


	3. Chapter 3

It's understandable if people are late on Monday's. They're Mondays for a reason, so over sleeping due to a long exciting weekend, or just dreading the work week is understandable. People drag their lethargic bodies out of their warm beds, just to realize they've over slept and will be late to start their day. This would all be fine and acceptable, expected even, however, it's not Monday. It's Wednesday, and Charlie didn't wake up late.

Her alarm rang obnoxiously loud, a little earlier than usual and she sleepily slapped her hand around for her phone, as she does every weekday morning, to silence it. She dressed in plenty of time, opting for a more professional, yet still casual look as she had a meeting first thing in the morning. She decided on a nice pair of blank pants with strip of faux leather up the sides for added texture, and a white silk button up blouse, with a black camisole underneath. She stuck with her black glittery ankle boots, just for a touch of flare, and because it's Fall, and she will wear boots every day from now on. She left her hair down after she brushed it, running her fingers through a few strands to adjust the style.

She woke up earlier for a reason, having a meeting with the same manager of that band, and decided to get coffee along the way. However, the long line at Ella Café was unaccounted for. Charlie bit back a groan at the sight, knowing the wait would cut her time close. She would have just left, if she hadn't offered to bring coffee for Lizzie before the meeting. She couldn't even spot Pete, the line too long and the counter too busy. So, she waited, rather impatiently, tapping her foot, and suppressing her eye roll when the fifth person asked if the café has a secret menu. It doesn't.

She kept checking her phone for the time, sending a quick text to Lizzie that she might be running late. Instead, she let her eyes wonder around the people hustling outside. Given by the quick clean up and busy streets, no one would have expected that a few sinister men with enhanced weapons were fighting just a week ago.

From that thought, her mind wondered to the clean up itself, and how incredible, powder blue eyes enthralled her for the second time. How near shoulder length hair had been tied back into a bun, with shorter strands that framed a handsome, strong face. How small wrinkles formed by the corner of those eyes as a sheepish smile spread across dark pink lips.

"Um. Could you possibly pay attention and move up? Thanks." A rather rude and irritated voice speaks up from behind her.

It snaps Charlie out of her reverie, and she glares at the impolite person over her shoulder. Her eyes drop to the ground for a moment. "Maybe if you learned some patience, you'd realized you dropped your wallet on the floor and now a little kid is running away with it."

The rude man spins, notices that his wallet is indeed making a getaway, curses, then runs after the kid, shouting. Charlie smirks in satisfaction and thanks Karama. She takes three steps forward and finally sees Pete. He makes eye contact and waves quickly, jerking his head up to start her order over the next four people in front of her. She waves him off, allowing the people in line to order; they're probably running late as well.

When it's finally her turn, Pete is smiling, but his mouth is tight around the corners. "Linda called out sick today, so we're a bit short staffed. Sorry, honey."

"It's alright, I'm sorry though." Charlie winces in sympathy. "I've got a mine and Lizzie's order today. Iced please."

"Meeting?" He asks, already grabbing two cups.

"Yeah, manager of that local YouTube band." She beams at him, "Extra drizzle on-."

"Lizzie's. Yup! You got it, love." He quickly jots down the drink names on the cups.

"Good luck with the rest of your day." She offers, swiping her card to pay.

She glances at her phone once more, eyes widening as an update comes through. Apparently, said manager has decided to come in earlier than planned, and demanded to move the meeting up. Charlie groans internally, and now her five-minute tardiness suddenly turned into fifteen.

Once Charlie has her drinks tight in her hands, she carefully but quickly makes her way through the crowded shop. She knows if she can catch a cab in time, it'll only make her twenty minutes late. She rushes out the door, thankfully held open by another costumer, and steps off the small stoop, then promptly crashes into someone.

Charlie lets out an " _oof_!" as both drinks go popping up into the air. The cups are smashed between her chest and whoever she ran into, the plastic crunching with the impact. Because it's apparently her unlucky day, the majority of the drinks splash all over her torso.

Cold liquid and ice run down her shirt, and her skin is covered in the bittersweet aroma of coffee, dripping down onto her boots. She looks up, ready to tear this person a new one, when she stares right into the eyes she was daydreaming about earlier.

"Really? Again?" She huffs in disbelief.

She kind of wants to yell in frustration, both drinks staining her white blouse in an abstract array of different shades of brown, along with the amber color of caramel drizzle. However, the horrified expression coloring Bucky's face as he stares at her halts her anger. His hands are hovering in the air as if he instinctively reached out to try and help, and her annoyance melts away like the ice against her skin.

Bucky closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. His expression now morphing into shameful embarrassment. "I am _so_ sorry, Charlie."

She's about to respond, when her phone buzzes in her back pocket and she abruptly remembers the new time of the meeting. That she will now be a good half forty-five minutes late for if she has to go back to her apartment. Quickly thinking on the spot, her eyes flicker from her stained shirt, to Bucky's clean, dark blue button up.

"Give me your shirt." Is the sentence that comes out of her mouth.

Snapping his eyes open, Bucky stares at her bemused. "Excuse me?"

Charlie holds her sticky, coffee covered hand out, beckoning her fingers. "Your shirt. Can I have your shirt please?"

"Um," Bucky looks around as if some invisible person with answers will come to him. "What?"

Huffing, she says, "I need your shirt. Seeing as mine is completely ruined and soaked through, and I have a meeting I'm extremely late for, and you, once again, committed the crime of coffee spilling, and your shirt is clean. I need your shirt."

Bucky quirks an eyebrow, crossing his arms. He suddenly looks amused, a bright glint flashing in his bright eyes. "You need my shirt?"

"Oh my god, _James_ , for the third time-" Charlie rolls her eyes, shaking off her hands before quickly unbuttoning her shirt. There's a sudden, yet gentle grip on her elbow, tugging her to the side of the café.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Bucky hisses at her, eyes darting around their surroundings. "You can't just strip in the middle of the goddamn street, Charlie."

"Why _aren't_ you stripping in the middle of the goddamn street?" She counters, shrugging his hand off her elbow, and pulling her shirt off her arms. "I'm wearing an undershirt, calm down." She lifts her eyebrows pointedly at him. "Please, Bucky, your shirt? I'll seriously be late if I have to go all the way back home, and this manager we're meeting with is already a diva and I can't-"

"Alright, one second." He complies, finally unfastening the five buttons that held his shirt together. He quickly tugs it off, handing it to her. She shoves her own into his hands.

"Thank you!" She beams at him.

"Isn't that too big, how are you-?"

Charlie already has her arms in the sleeves, rolling them up to her elbows. She hurriedly buttons up the shirt, then unbuckles her belt around her waist and wraps it around her stomach. She tightens it until it forms a makeshift dress. She adjusts the collar, making sure it's straight, then meets Bucky's wide-eyed gaze.

"How do I look? Like I didn't have two cups of coffee splattered all over me, I hope." She quips.

"Great. Uh. You look beautiful." Bucky stumbles over his words. "I-I mean, you look good. Profession- um. Aren't you going to be late?"

His question abruptly halts the whirl of warmth flooding her stomach and coloring her cheeks. "Fuck me. You're right." She groans, turning on her heel and walking towards the street.

Charlie throws her hand up for a passing cab, but they drive right by. Well, fuck you too then. She's about to try again, when a loud whistle pierces through the air. Startled, Charlie looks next to her, Bucky standing there waving as a cab slows down next to them. He opens the door for her once the car as stopped.

"I did not think people did that anymore." She states, rather impressed. She smiles at him. "Thank you."

He returns a shy one. "It's the least I can do, since I've made you extremely late. Let me pay for the cab as well."

His offer is sweet, but if she continues to stand there while Bucky digs out cash, the meeting will be pointless to even have. "It's fine, honestly, I'll just-"

"None of that, sweetheart." Bucky cuts her off, gently pushing her into the cab, his hand warm on her back. He slides in next to her. "I'll just go with you."

"You don't have-"

"Tell the nice man where to take you, Charlie." Bucky smirks, digging his wallet out of his jeans.

She's distracted by the flexing bicep of his right arm, her eyes panning from his bare arm to his chest. The tight undershirt leaving very little to the imagination with how it just clings to each ab, to his well toned chest. She swallows dryly, then quickly gives the address to the driver.

Thankfully, it only takes five minutes. Charlie nearly tucks and rolls, but Bucky's hand on her shoulder halts her from doing that. He just shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but his smile combats those actions.

"Thank you, Bucky." She expresses, "I'll pay you back-"

"Just go!" He laughs, waving his arm at her like he did that first day they encountered each other. "Don't worry about it."

She wants to though. She wants to give him money, wants to say more of a goodbye and really show her gratitude about helping her, but her phone buzzes relentlessly. All she has is a small wave and smile, then she's sprinting through the doors.

The familiar smell of Ella Café welcomes Charlie like a warm cozy blanket after a long day. She had been stuck in meetings, physically and phone wise, all day dealing with the diva of a manager from the band she has been trying to get for weeks. Not to mention yet another phone call from a venue pulling out for another fundraising event. She has been on edge the entire day, and the only thing that has kept her from snapping was the soft feel of borrow fabric.

At times throughout the day, she had forgotten she practically stole Bucky's shirt, until her nose caught a whiff of his scent. The first time it happened was while she was grinding her teeth together in attempt to bite back a retort to the manager. She had dropped her head down briefly, inhaling a calming breath, and the smell of something comforting ensnared her. It took her a moment to place what it was; soft leather, a forest just after a rainstorm.

It had instantly settles her anxiousness cause by the meeting. By the time the manager had left, Charlie had a smile playing across her lips. She had shaken her head and chuckled lowly at herself, forgetting she had turned Bucky's shirt into a makeshift dress. From then on, she subtly took whiffs from the collar, from the rolled up cuff of the sleeve, to pinching the cotton fabric between her fingers. All while trying to hold back a smile and tamper down the strange flutter in her stomach every time she thought about it.

However, it didn't stop her groaning and moaning about the coffee machine in the Center being broken. So, Charlie practically stumbles into Ella and drapes her torso over the counter. Pete and another worker ignore her, used to her desperateness she tends to have with the lack of coffee.

"Peeeeete." She whines pitifully, picking her head up. "I'm in need. The fucking coffee machine was broken all day at the Center, and no one even had time to pop out to get some."

"That sounds like a personal problem." Pete responds as he hands the worker leftover pastries from the display case. "We're all out, by the way. Just decaf, and tea."

"That's not funny. I don't want tea. This isn't a tea kind of day, this is major vats of coffee. I need coffee in an IV!" She taps her inner elbow.

"Your endless supply of Gilmore Girls quotes never ceases to astound me."

Charlie pouts at him, batting her eyes. Pete sighs, then turns around to prepare her a cup. She perks up because she knew he was lying, and he could never be that cruel to her. He looks pointedly at her, then jerks his head to the back of the shop. She frowns in confusion.

"You have a visitor." He informs quietly.

She leans to the side and her breath picks up a little. A little spark of excitement zinging up her spine. "Has he been waiting long?"

Pete smirks. "About forty-five minutes. Came in here wanting to return something to you."

Completely forgetting her need for caffeine, Charlie pushes herself off the counter and slowly makes her way to the back. She inhales soundlessly, the smell of Bucky captivating her senses once more before she reaches the real deal. She gathers her confidence, pulling her best playful smile and places one hand on her hip and the other on top of the table.

"Hey handsome, come here often?"

Bucky's ocean colored eyes widen as he meets her gaze, then he chuckles. Without missing a beat, he counters, "Not as often as you, darlin'."

She ignores the flip of her stomach the term of endearment causes, especially since his distant Brooklyn accent had slipped in there. She takes the seat opposite of him, her eyes dropping to his hands around an empty cup.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie inquires curiously.

His hands leave the cup in favor of picking something up from chair next to him, putting it on the table. It's her shirt she was wearing this morning before the mishap. Except, it's clean, completely stained from the coffee mosaic, and folded so neatly, it's like he picked it right off the table of a retail store.

"I felt bad, so I got it cleaned for you." He explains sheepishly. He shrugs, and the ends of his long hair brush the top of his traps. "Also, you left it in the cab."

"So, you decided to wait here for me to return it?" She tries holding off the smile threatening to take over at the sweet gesture.

He licks his lips nervously. "I haven't been here long, but yes. I figured running into you here was a safe bet. Literally."

The smile wins out. "Thank you, Bucky." She says, taking her shirt as he slides it over.

"So, where's your coffee? I heard you need it in an IV, or was my hearing off?" He smirks at her.

She opens her mouth, the shuts it because she forgot. She points to the counter. "Over there. Where I preferred it to be, since it never seems safe around you."

Bucky scrunches his nose briefly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, Charlie." He chuckles, and somehow, he doesn't sound sorry at all. "Did you end up being late for that meeting?"

She groans and sinks in her seat. "A little. The manager of that band bitched and moaned about it, then she proceeded to be late to the meeting after lunch. By an hour." She rubs her hand over her eyes, only to remember she still has makeup on, and wipes away the smudged eyeliner beneath her eyes.

"Sounds stressful." Bucky winces in sympathy. "Um, if you don't mind me asking. What exactly is your job?"

Charlie sits up again, excited to tell him. "I'm the Event Coordinator for this therapeutic center called Loving Arms. We work with some special needs children but mainly with children who are equipped with prosthetic limbs. We have affordable therapy, occupational, physical, speech. It's not every big or well known, but we try to offer affordable prices for the parents because prosthetics get expensive. However, because of that, funding isn't easy to come by, which is where I come in. I organize events and fundraisers, and to brighten the kids' weeks, I try and bring in people to entertain them. Musicians, sports players, balloon animal makers, those types of people."

"That's pretty amazing, Charlie." Bucky says, a smile on his mouth that makes her breath stutter.

She nods, biting her lip briefly. "I love it. I mean, it gets stressful, especially putting on fundraisers, and sometimes I have to deal with rude people like that manager, but all in all. I absolutely love it. Seeing the smiles on those kids faces when they realize they aren't invisible. That people do care about them, and see more than just a prosthetic, more than a disability. It's a part of them and reminds them that they're loved and accepted."

She stops talking when she see Bucky's eyes have dropped to his left hand. His gaze looks distant, a little lost, as he stares at his fist. The dark blue metal contrasts against the lines of gold detailing from his fingers, up to his shoulder that's hidden underneath his long sleeve shirt. She finds his vibranium made arm to be beautiful, however, she fears she may have said something wrong. Something that is causing the somber look on his face, and she desperately wants to bring back the smile that keeps warming her chest.

"Um," She speaks inadequately. "How about you, Just Bucky? What kind of work are you in?" She ends with a light joke.

It seems to work, since Bucky's eyes snap back to hers, a small smile teasing his pink lips. "Well, when I'm not destroying coffee shops, I tend to bump into pretty girls and spill their coffee."

He defiantly plays up the smirk on his mouth, and it definitely causes her cheeks to heat upgrin. The fact that he just called her pretty doesn't go unnoticed, especially when his eyes seem to travel over her face as if he's intaking details.

"Sounds like an occupational hazard." She quips, grinning shyly.

"It's strange though," He continues, a mirthful glint in his blue eyes. "She must be a klutz. She can't ever seem to have a firmer grasp on the cups since it's happened three times already."

Charlie gasps in a mocked outraged. "Excuse me!" She scoffs, attempting to sound scandalized as he grins. "Shouldn't you as a super solider be trained in the art of gracefulness and be aware of his surroundings to avoid such happenings!?"

Bucky leans his elbows on the table. "Maybe I just got distracted by your magnetic field being a little too strong, Charlie. Throwing my balance off. Or" his eyes drop down for a moment before meeting her gaze again. "by your beauty."

She nearly falls for it, for his charm, for that goddamn coy smile on his full lips. She copies his move, resting her elbows on the surface and making the space between them smaller. She squints at him.

"Bullshit." She calls him out. "Since your back has been turned each time, so you couldn't have seen me."

A low breathy chuckle escapes his mouth. "Option one then. Maybe I just feel a pull towards you."

The space has got smaller in the span of three seconds. It's not wild to think he might be right; there seems to be _something_ between them despite this being their fourth meeting. The quirk of Bucky's eyebrow and his gaze dropping once more makes the puzzle pieces abruptly click together in her brain. She pulls her eyes away from his deep cerulean ones, to that charming little smile on his lips.

"Sergeant Barnes." Charlie starts quietly, slowly bringing her eyes back up, "are you flirting with me?"

He blinks twice, then straightens up. "I'm not sure I'm doing a good job of it. It's been quite a while. A few decades give or take."

The joke startles a laugh out of her, and before she can do or say anything else, someone approaches their table. When she looks, Pete is standing there, a box full of pastries. He's giving her a knowing, pointed look as he places the box down.

"Here you go, Charlie." Pete tells her, collecting Bucky's empty mug. "Sorry it isn't much this time, it was busy today."

"Don't worry about it, it's plenty." She promises. "It's good that you were busy."

"Well, enjoy. Also, I'm leaving in ten minutes, so hurry your smitten asses up because I'm not letting you lock up. You forgot the alarm code last time."

"Wait," Bucky speaks up as Pete walks away. "The café is closed?"

Charlie shifts through the leftover pastries. "They close at six, and it's-" she glances at the clock on the wall. "Five after."

"Whoops."

"Don't worry about it." She tells him casually, picking up a loaf of bread. "Have you ever tried pumpkin bread?"

Bucky shakes his head. "I don't seem to understand the obsession with Fall and pumpkin. According to Parker, it's a basic bitch thing?"

A bark of laughter escapes her throat, throwing her head back and dropping the plastic wrapped loaf. "Oh my god, why were you taught that phrase?"

Shrugging he tells her, "I have to keep up with the times somehow."

"Holy shit." She continues to laugh. "Just eat the pumpkin bread."

They end up sharing the loaf, and she ends up telling him that yes, she is one of those people who loves everything pumpkin and maple flavored. That the fall months, from September to November is what she lives for, and as its currently the first week of October, she will take all the pumpkin she can get.

Despite Pete threatening to make them leave when he does, he leaves them be. Unknown to them, he just allows them to banter back and forth.

"Can I ask you something?" Charlie questions timidly after a while. "And please stop me if it's too personal and invasive."

Crumbling the now empty plastic wrap, Bucky nods. "Ask away, Charlie."

Her eyes fall to his left hand. "I'm just curious. How does your arm work exactly? Does it connect to every single nerve and because of it, is that how you can use it unlimitedly? Fully function range of motion? It just seems so different from the other one."

He doesn't answer right away, just a heard to read expression on his face. She slowly and carefully reaches across the table, keeping eye contact, waiting for him to tell her to stop. He doesn't, and to her utter surprise, Bucky allows her to touch his knuckles. The vibranium is smooth, just slightly cooler than her own flesh hand, dipping her fingertips between them. She quickly pulls her hand back, feeling slightly embarrassed that she just touched him in a rather personal space invasion way. She chews her lips nervously for a moment.

Inhaling slowly, Bucky seems to contemplate something as he stares at his hand. He flexes his finger twice before closing them into a fist.

"I'm assuming you've heard all about me, Charlie." He remarks, his voice quiet, reserved.

She only hesitates for a moment, thinking back to when Bucky said he felt pulled towards her. He wasn't wrong, despite his joking manner. She feels it too. So, she's completely honest with her next words.

"Yes." She confesses, keeping her voice just as soft. "However, I don't know _you_."

Bucky's eyes snap up to hers.

She offers him a friendly smile. "But I'd like to. Get to know Just Bucky. It could be mutual since you don't know anything about me either."

Bucky licks his bottom lip, his tongue darting out. "I seem to know more than you think, darlin'."

She raises her eyebrows in a challenge. Bucky smirks.

"Apparently, you love pumpkin flavored anything." He informs her of his knowledge, leaning forward once more. "You have a serve coffee addiction, because you can't seem to be without one cup for a day."

She grins brightly.

"And you have a kind, gentle heart."

Charlie tilts her head curiously. "What makes you say that?"

His smirk fades into a softer smile. "You work with children. I can see the passion you have for what you do and I'm willing to bet you'd do anything to make them smile. To make them happy. That's why you appear to have patience for people who are rude, because in the end, all that matters is the children's happiness. That's what makes you have a kind heart."

Charlie doesn't realize she had leaned closer as well, and is only aware when two quick pinging sounds echo between them. They both blink, as if they've been in a trance of some sort. Bucky rips his captivating eyes away from her to pull out his phone and reads the screen.

"Got a hot date tonight?" She can't help but joke. Mentally she winces because that was as obvious as the table in front of them.

He snorts, lifting his gaze to hers. "I'd need to have a date for it to be hot, as you said." The right corner of his mouth twitches up. His phone sounds again, and he scrunches his nose and pushing his hair back. "Actually, there's a briefing I have to be at. Work awaits." He explains, shaking his phone.

She sits back, suddenly aware of the clear air and not the all too familiar scent of leather and forest muddling her brain yet again. She nods in understanding, and gathers her shirt and the box of pastries.

"I should head home anyway."

"Finally!" Pete calls from the counter he had been sitting on.

Charlie rolls her eyes as she stands. Bucky follows suit. "Wait. I thought the Avengers compound was somewhere upstate. Why did you come all the way here?"

Bucky only answers after Pete had jokingly shoved them out of the café, and onto the street. "It is. I may have a place nearby though." She quirks her right eyebrow. Bucky laughs. "It can get overwhelming, so I bought a place just outside the city."

"Hmm." She sounds, spotting a motorcycle sitting next to the curb, but she barely pays attention to it. "That would be understandable." She adjusts the small box. "Well, I should go drop these off at the center for tomorrow." She pauses to inhale. "It was nice seeing you again, spill free this time."

"You never actually had your daily dose." Bucky reminds her with a playful. "How far is the center? I wouldn't mind walking with you, it's getting dark."

"Thank you, Bucky." Charlie says sweetly. "But you'll be late, and I can just take the subway, it's not far."

He steps closer, looking down at her. "The least I can do is walk you to the nearest station?"

She nods, biting her lip to contain her smile. The one he gives her in return though makes her heart flutter weirdly. She begins to walk, both bidding goodbye to Pete. She explains that he gives her and some churches the left-over pastries that didn't sell at the end of the day so that don't go to waste. She finds another loaf of pumpkin bread and insists Bucky take it for his meeting.

The walk only lasts ten minutes and it goes by so quickly that she can't help feeling just a little disappointed. There's an awkward hesitance as they linger by the stairs leading down to the station. Charlie feels like she should do something more than just offer a simple good evening. They share small smiles and she thanks him for walking her and for cleaning her shirt.

Bucky nods. "Really, it wasn't a problem. Have a good night, Charlie." He bids softly.

She bites her lip briefly. "You too."

He nods once more, then turns, walking away. Charlie watches him go, and everything from their conversation plays back in her mind like someone is rewinding a tape. She hardly knows the charming man, but she suddenly feels like he took all the warmth with him, leaving her with the crisp Fall air. She finds herself craving more.

"Hey, Bucky!" She calls to him.

He's now across the street, heading back toward the café. "Hey, Charlie."

She flashes him her best and winning smile. "You are pretty good at the flirting thing."

Then she winks at him, and quickly descends the stairs to the subway. She's two stops away from her street when the smell of leather reminds her that she's still wearing Bucky's shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky is in the kitchen contemplating his life currently. He ironically ended up being late to the briefing and therefore, forfeiting the right to be selected to go on the next mission. Natasha, Barton and Wanda being more fitted for the job this time around.

He didn't really mind. Now that the Accords have been disbanded, and the Avengers given the freedom back they've had before as a gift to saving the world, Bucky likes even having the option to sit out. He probably would've been too distracted, thinking about bright, warm eyes. A wonderful smile lighting her up from the inside out, pretty hair to frame her gorgeous face. A big, compassionate, beautiful heart to go along with everything else.

He was even distracted during the briefing, googling the Loving Arms Therapeutic Center. He clicked on every single link he could on the website. Reading through articles, scrolling through pictures and seeing the cute smiling faces of the children with their prosthetic limbs. The site was warming his heart, just like it was doing in the coffee shop. He feels like an utter idiot now.

 _Ting ting ting_.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam questions flatly.

"Trying to knock the stupid out of me." Bucky answers

"I don't think that's possible, man. I've tried, remember."

Bucky doesn't give that a response, just continue to knock Steve's new shield against his forehead.

"Is this about Charlie again?" Steve inquires, coming from the hallway.

Bucky groans.

"Charlie?" Sam frowns in confusing. "Oh. That girl from the coffee shop?"

"He's got it bad, Sam. Look at him."

"Kinda sad, really."

"He's so enamored."

"I'd appreciate it if you both would shut the fuck up, thank you." Bucky finally drops the shield to the counter.

Steve sighs, crossing his arm and leaning against the edge. "What happened this time, Buck?"

He winces, scratching his chin for a moment. "I may have done something stupid."

"We figured that, Frosty, what else?" Sam quips, smirking.

Bucky glares menacingly at him for several long moments. "I may have seen her in the café, and I…I just wanted to talk to her again. So, I kind of deliberately bumped into her."

"Oh my God-" Steve moans embarrassed for his friend, already knowing how it ends.

"I swear the fucking universe is making it impossible to have a normal meeting. The coffee just-" Bucky gestures with his hands in the air, then along his torso. "All over her. Worse than the first time, because she was already running late to a meeting. And she stole my shirt."

Sam is cackling, doubled over the counter. "Shit, man, you're right. That was really stupid." Sam gathers himself, ignoring Bucky's death glares. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

Scoffing Bucky says, "Haven't you been listening? I'm an absolutely, inarticulate idiot when it comes to her! Steve!"

The man leaning against the counter just raises his eyebrows. As pathetic as Bucky is saying this is, Steve is trying his hardest to hold in his amusement.

"How was I ever good with women?"

"You weren't that good." He jokes. "You were a secret nerd. Pretty sure they were just distracted by your charming looks and dancing."

Bucky pick up the shield and tosses it rather forcefully at his friend. Steve catches it, finally breaking out in laughter.

"I think she sees everything." He tells them, pushing his hair back. "I try to flirt, she sees through it. I try and be charming, nope. Graceful, fuck that. I swear she think the whole super soldier thing is a myth, the way I act around her. All of this, and she said she just wants to know me more."

Bucky sighs forlornly. "Fuck."

"What?" Steve and Sam ask at the same time.

"How quickly can someone be smitten as you said?"

"This is way past that, dude." Sam answers. "This is a full on crush. Infatuation."

"Steve, can I have your shield back?"

It's nearly a week later when it happens again.

"I like that Pete went with freezing coffee as ice cubes. It's interesting. Got it all, Charlie?" Dave checks, peaking into the bag of pastries and bagels she's holding.

"Yes." Charlies chirps brightly. "Four cherry danishes, five everything bagels, pumpkin bread. Lizzie gets one slice and not the whole loaf, make sure of that. Orange, blueberry and peach scones, two of each, and one tray of frozen and iced coffee. Jesus, you must love us a lot."

"Only three days a week." He jokes, carrying another tray of more drinks. "Want me to take the bag?"

"Nah, I got it." She assures, as they make their way toward the door.

A blessed soul sees them coming and holds the door open for them. She nods in gratitude, taking a step off the small stoop. It was seemingly turning out to be a good day, until she swears something like a freight train knocks into her side.

Charlie does not have it. At all. She tries to stop it, tries to catch the tray from tumbling out of her hand, but as her life has been going lately, it doesn't happen. All four drinks clattered to the ground in a splattered array of frozen slush and liquid. She also doesn't have to look to see who see bumped into, his smell already clouding up her senses, as her nose is already attuned to it.

There's a quick flash of frustration, mainly at herself, that boils in her stomach. When she lifts her eyes from the pathetic sight of ruined drinks for her coworkers, she sees the familiar face of Bucky Barnes; again.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Charlie growls, slightly irritated. It's like the goddamn universe refuses for them to have any form of coffee near them. "I mean, it's getting fucking ridiculous at this point."

Bucky's steel blue eyes are wide with horror and embarrassment. His hands are stretched out in front of him as if he tried stopping the inevitable. What doesn't help the situation is Dave's snort from behind them before he goes back into the café.

She pinches the bridge of her of nose with one hand and curls the other into a fist. She slowly inhales then exhales, the breath long and heavy before dropping her hand from her face. She wants to be agitated because it is absolutely ridiculous; she can't keep a hold of any cup of coffee and now she thinks she should just be forbidden to even go near it. Bucky's right, she is quiet a klutz when it comes to her grip.

This is the forth situation and she can't help but wonder if God or some other deity is playing games with the both of them. If that's the case, why does her damn coffee have to be the victim of it each and every time.

She has a joke on the tip of her tongue, ready to make light of the situation despite feeling rather stupid at herself. However, Bucky abruptly squats down, frantically shoveling ice cubes back into one of the cups. His remorse is radiating off of him so much she can practically see it fogging up the air. At least this time, none of the drinks landed on her, and the pastry bag remained in her other hand.

"Fucking Christ, I'm so fucking sorry, Charlie!" Bucky apologizes, a hint of hysterics in his voice. He shoves most of the ice into one clear cup. "I wasn't looking and you're right, shit. This is my fault, it's ridiculous and- why are these ice cubes brown- I should pay more attention-"

Charlie just stares down at him, as he's not even using his left hand to handle the ice, but instead, moves on to scoop the frozen coffee into another cup. Any and all annoyance at herself and the situation fades away as Bucky fumbles like a little boy who broke someone's school project. There's frozen coffee and melted whipped cream covering his hand, and she bites her lip. It's endearing. It really shouldn't be, since fifteen bucks just went to waste, but it is. He is. She finds Bucky utterly endearing, and enthralling.

"I mean, is this even considered coffee? What the hell is it?" Bucky continues to ramble, confusion now coloring his tone as he rights another cup and sticks the rest back into the cardboard try.

"Bucky-" She attempts to interrupt, trying and failing to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"I really am an idiot and I swear I'm more aware than this-"

"James Buchanan Barnes!"

His head snaps up at his full name, and he slowly rises to his feet. He looks ridiculous; standing there with the frozen coffee in his right hand, melting and dripping between his fingers. His expression is colored with guilt, his white teeth gnawing at his pink bottom lip, and his dark hair has stray strands falling out of the little bun he has tied to the base of his head.

She opens her mouth to say something, but the coffee falling from his flesh hand reroutes her brain. "Isn't that cold?"

He looks at his hand quickly. "No, it's-it's fine. I'm just going to-"

Reaching forward, she taps his knuckles. "Drop it." Charlie chuckles, "Bucky, just let it go."

"I need to clean it up though."

She shakes his fist until he finally uncurls his fingers. "Let this go first. There we go."

Bucky's expression pulls into a deep frown, chewing his bottom lip for a moment. "Let me pay for what I ruined, Charlie, please. I feel so bad. I keep ruining your mornings and I'm sure you want to punch me in the face or- actually, I'll let you. It looks like you want to."

"What?" She releases a startled laugh. "No, Bucky, I don't want to punch you in the face."

He nods but still looks crestfallen. "Let me go- I'll just go pay- I'm sorry. I tend to destroy everything I touch. I'll pay for the new ones and you'll never have to see me again, I swear."

Bucky says it so fast, hurrying into the café and ripping his wrist out of her hold, before she can even process what he said. When his self-deprecating words do sink in, an empty feeling takes over her stomach and her heart sinks to her feet. Charlie looks over shoulder, peering into the shop, but she doesn't spot him. The downward tilt to his mouth makes her insides twist with something sharp, and she makes a decision right there to somehow make him smile again.

Charlie's about to go back inside when Dave exits with new drinks in a more secure carrier, handle and all. He jerks his head for her to follow, and she wants to refuse, wants to run inside and talk to Bucky. Wants to make him smile, or laugh because in the very short amount of time they've known each other, she's already used to those little crinkles appearing by his eyes. However, she promised Dave she'd help bring breakfast and coffee to the staff as an appreciation for all their hard work.

"Did you see Bucky?" Charlie questions as they walk away.

"He was trying to give Pete a hundred dollars." He chuckles.

"Did you hear him? He said he destroys everything he touches." She whispers, sorrow leaking into her tone. She looks over her shoulder again.

"And you don't believe that." Dave assumes confidently.

"No. I don't." She agrees vehemently. Chewing her lip, to turns her head again. Finally, she sees Bucky has come back out, and he's currently laying paper towels down on the pavement that Pete must have given him. She doesn't realize Dave has stopped talking until she's a few feet ahead of him.

"Go talk to him, Charlotte." He tells her, taking the bag of pastries from her. "I know you want to."

"But I promised I'd help you-"

"Well, seeing as I'm your boss, you now have the day off. So, go talk to your crush, make him feel better."

She glares at him for his last comment. "It's not a crush."

"Infatuation. Smitten, enamored, love at first sight, soul mates. Shall I continue?"

Trying to ignore the heat pooling in her cheeks, she flicks him off, beginning to walk backwards. "I hate you."

"I'm your boss, that's unprofessional!" He laughs.

"You're the boss's son, not the same thing." Charlie pauses to give him a genuine smile. "Thank you though."

Dave shakes his head. "I'll see you Monday."

Turning back around, she speed walks her way back to the café. Bucky's back is towards her, but he hears her, her short-heeled boots thumping against the ground.

"Let me help, Bucky." She suggests gently, squatting to grab the paper towel roll.

He barely glances at her. "It's fine, Charlie. It's my fault, again."

A bitter taste fills her mouth, and she can't stand to see his somber expression anymore. As if he suddenly gave up on the little game they've been playing. His shoulders are hunched forward and for a man of his stature and size, he's really good at making himself look small; defeated.

Charlie reaches out once more, carefully wrapping her fingers around both of his wrists. "Bucky."

He lifts his gaze to hers, stormy blue eyes reflecting an inner turmoil. She ignores the strange flutter of her heart.

"It's just coffee." She tells him, offering him a small smile. "Just coffee."

He inhales, his chest visibly shuddering for a moment. Then, his soft looking lips spread into a shy smile as he nods. She swears it makes his eyes brighten more and she's struck with just how gorgeous she finds this man. Several long moments pass as they just stare at each other, her stomach slowly filling back up with a sensation that feels suspiciously like wings.

The moment is broken as a small group of teenagers push pass them, giving them a rude reminder that they are both bending down in the middle of a busy sidewalk in New York. Charlie chuckles breathlessly, finally realizing how long she's been holding his wrist. She slowly releases her fingers and they continue to clean up the coffee as best they can.

Once they throw away the soaking paper towels, Bucky successfully slips his money into Pete's hand. He grabs Charlie by her forearm, quickly tugging her along before Pete can yell at him to take his money back. They stumble back outside, this time free of any drinks.

"What brings you out here today?" She questions as they linger on the sidewalk.

"I've been looking for an auto shop to get my bike checked out." Bucky informs her, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

She peers around him, spotting the same motorcycle she saw last time. A spike of excitement shoots up her spine; she might have a weakness for men on motorcycles. With blue eyes…and long chestnut hair that keeps being pushed back because it falls out of the bun. It's enough of a distraction that it takes a second for her to notice something is off with his words.

"Wait." Charlie holds her hand up, frowning in bemusement. "Don't you have one of the greatest mechanics at your beck and call? Also, you look like you know your way around a thing of beauty like that too."

"I do have skillful hands…unlike some people I know." He quips, smirking.

The little spark in his eyes nearly distracts her from his words. She glares at him. "Are you sure you can drive that properly, being ungraceful and unaware all the time?"

"Touché."

She gently knocks her elbow into his, the words he spoke still in the front of her mind. "Can I see?"

He nods and leads her down the street to where it's parked. It's a beautiful motorcycle, red paint shinning in the sunlight. It seems just a little flashy for someone like Bucky, but maybe he bought it just for that reason. She hovers her hand over the frame, appreciating its beauty.

"Indian Chief…1948?" She asks just to make sure she was right.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"My uncle owns a shop just outside Coney Island." Charlie whirls around. "Actually. He specializes in classic motorcycles. I could give you his contact number, if you want. I could call and let him know you're coming."

Bucky seems to think it over for a moment. "Actually Charlie, would you mind showing me?"

Her eyebrows twitch down briefly. "Oh, like on your phone? I mean the GPS can get tricky."

He brings his left hand up, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes dropping to the ground for a few seconds before locking his gaze with hers. "I mean, would you mind escorting me there? That is, if you don't have another hot date of bumping into someone who ruins four coffees in one go."

A startled laugh escaped her lips. "I think that spot is well spoken for." Charlie licks her suddenly dry lips as Bucky's smile reaches his eyes this time. "But, um, yeah. I'd love to show you."

She can't help her eyes slipping back to the bike, excited at the idea of riding one. She's predictable apparently, since Bucky calls her out on it.

"You'd love to just ride a motorcycle more wouldn't you?" He guesses, picking the helmet off the back of the seat.

"Guilty." She smirks at him. She pulls her phone out of her small side purse, quickly sending a text to her uncle. "Let's go!"

"Whoa there, Charlie." He laughs, then presses the helmet into her hands. "Here, put this on. I don't trust that you won't lose your grip and fall off."

Narrowing her eyes at him, she counters, "Where's your helmet? Can't be scratching up that gorgeous face of yours."

Her words leave him standing there frozen as she carefully, but quickly mounts the bike. She zips up her maroon leather jacket, then taps the seat behind her. Bucky snaps out of whatever he was just in, playfully rolling his eyes, then proceeds to places his hands on either of her shoulders, forcing her backwards.

"I'm driving." He states, smoothly swinging his leg over the seat. "I don't trust you."

Charlie bites her lip to keep from making any embarrassing noise because Bucky Barnes mounting a bike had her stomach fluttering and her breath catching in her chest. It's a horrible moment to realize just how attractive he is. Just how attractive she's becoming towards him and- shit. She's never took a liking to somebody so fast before. His scent ensures her once more, but she shakes her head and focuses.

"Shut up and drive, Sergeant."

She can't be sure if he snorts or not because it starts up the engine. It rumbles beneath her, and excitement abruptly fills her veins. Bucky peers over his shoulder a her, pointedly raising his eyebrows. Charlie rolls her eyes, then makes a show of putting on the helmet. To her slight surprise, Bucky twist, adjusting the helmet to fit proper.

"Hold on tight, doll." He instructs, a smirk pulling up his lips. He winks at her, then shuts the visor.

She's glad he can no longer see her face, otherwise he would have seen the flush in her cheeks. Shaking her head fondly, she slowly snakes her arms around his torso, holding tight but managing to keep a few inches of space between their bodies. He tenses up for a moment, then they take off, merging into the busy streets of New York.

"Fucking hell."

"Didn't mean to scare you, Charlie." Bucky chuckles as he helps her hop off the bike. He's enjoying this entirely too much.

She tugs off the helmet, glaring. "Did they not have traffic laws back then?" She places the helmet on the bike, then starts smoothing out her hair. He's still laughing. "You didn't scare me, by the way. Now, if you're done playing Fast and the Furious, my uncle is waiting."

The second they walk into the shop, they're met by a loud booming voice.

"Charlie!" Her uncle greets, pulling her into a hug. "How's my favoritest niece doing? Bringing the boyfriend to meet the uncle, bold choice, missy."

She pinches his shoulder, knowing full well her uncle knows Bucky is just a friend. However, Bucky doesn't know that, and he apparently chokes on air, given by his coughing from behind her.

"First, he isn't my boyfriend." Charlie scolds playfully. "Secondly, why would I ever bring a boyfriend here? I'd want him to like me and not run away when he meets you, Uncle Glenn."

Her uncle looks over her head at Bucky. "It's called an interrogation and I don't ever understand why they run away in fear."

Bucky laugh brightly, and Charlie has to pull her eyes away from his face to smack her uncle's arm. "Also, we all know my sister is your favorite because of Colin."

"You're right. Colin is my favorite, everyone else is _eh_."

"Love you too." She rolls her eyes fondly. When she looks at Bucky, he has a soft smile on his face. "Bucky, this is my Uncle Glenn, and despite his craziness, he is my favorite."

Glenn steps forward to shake Bucky's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Sergeant Barnes. I hear you've got a beauty there."

Charlie doesn't miss the way his eyes slide over to her, then snap back to Glenn as he realizes he means the motorcycle. She bites her lips and ignores the feelings in her chest. Bucky and her uncle get to talking, leading each other back outside to take a look at the bike.

As they make their way to the back chatting, Charlie looks around the shop. She hasn't visited in months, work keeping her busy. The shop has been tidied up since the last time she was here, more organized. There's pictures she remembers that use to be scattered around, but are now sitting in frames on the walls. She admires the articles about the shop that are propped up on the counter before moving on to the pictures on the walls.

The pictures range from bikes and cars, to her and her sister, to her parents and grandparents. There's a new set of pictures she hasn't seen before, or if she had, she doesn't remember. She looks each other them over, the dates and captions on the frames placing them around the time the shop opened.

There's a few of her great-grandfather posing in from of the brand new shop, and a few of him and her great-grandmother. A few of them of her young grandfather helping around the shop. She goes to move one, when she does a double take; one picture catching her eye.

Charlie leans closer, her mouth falling open. In the photo is her grandfather, but standing next to him, with carefree smiles on their faces, is Steve Rogers and Bucky. The photo was obviously taken before the second world war, since Captain America is nothing but a skinny, smaller kid. It's the pre-war Bucky that makes her breath hitch.

His face just looks younger, clean shaven, with his hair cut short and neat. His eyes are bright, his mouth open in a wide smile, his left arm hung loosely over Steve's shoulders. Bucky looks every bit of handsome and beautiful in the photo as he does now. Only a few small features and his eyes are different. The eyes in the photo have yet to witness the horrors of war. Have yet to be the victim of torture, of enduring seventy years.

She carefully takes the photo off the hook on the wall, making her way to the garage. Her uncle is showing Bucky an old rusted engine, one from her grandfather's first motorcycle. Charlie doesn't want to interrupt them, but she needs to show him this photo.

"Bucky, look what I found."

He picks his head up when he hears his name, taking the frame when she hands it to him. He freezes for a few moments. Then he's rapidly blinking, as if he can't believe his eyes.

"Holy shit." He breathes, his right hand ghosting over the picture.

"Crazy right?" She asks rhetorically. "You're wearing spenders."

"Oh wow." Glenn says, peering between them. "I didn't even realize."

"This was 1939." Bucky tells them. "I remember this. Steve had a date, but she stood him up, so I took him here because he loved when Edward talked cars. It cheered him up."

"Edward was my great-grandfather." Charlie informs him softly.

Bucky looks at her. "Well, I feel really old now."

"Don't worry, handsome, you've retained your youthful glow." She teases.

It makes him laugh. "Can I take a picture of this? Steve would love to see it." He asks her uncle.

"Keep it, Barnes." Uncle Glenn offers him. "I've got a copy in an album at home."

"Thank you." Bucky expresses warmly. He carefully takes the photo out of the frame, placing it inside his jacket.

"Of course. Charlie, why don't you both wonder around while I detail his chopper."

"Uncle Glenn, who even calls it a chopper anymore? So old school." She jokes, dodging out of the way as he throws an oil stained rag at her.

"Go, troublemaker." He laughs.

Bucky follows her after she motions him too.

"Come on, Bucky. When's the last time you've been to the park?"

"1939." He deadpans. "Isn't it closed for the season?"

"Almost. Tomorrow's the last day, which means-" Charlie grabs his right wrist and attempts to pull him along.

He doesn't budge, which makes her jerk backwards. "She _does_ a hell of a grip." He teases, his smile matching his tone.

"Just for that, I'm getting my own funnel cake and you can just sit there and watch. Funnel cakeless." She threatens, beginning to stroll away.

"I'm kidding, Charlie." Bucky chuckles as he jogs to catch up.

"Uh-huh." She shows her uncle's pass to the entrance workers. "Don't allow him in," she tells them. "Joking soldiers don't get access."

Bucky spares a glance at them, but they just wave him in anyway. Charlie drops her mouth open in mock outrage and Bucky just laughs, walking passed her. She points her finger at the worker.

"You betray me, Michael." She growls at him.

"Avengers get in free."

She scoffs, waves then catches up to Bucky. "I hate you."

"I'm sure, Charlie." He chuckles fondly.

Charlie gets her funnel cake, enjoying as Bucky watched the process with wide, gleeful eyes. He almost looked like a child about to dive into a forbidden sweet. Once they're handed their plate, they find an empty bench to sit on. She insists Bucky have the first bite, and when his blue eyes light up, it's like the sun reflecting off the Tenerife Sea.

They get through most it pretty quickly. Charlie tells him to finish the cake off, since the last time she ate a whole one, she ended up getting sick and throwing up, and it wasn't a good experience, considering she had been on a date that time. She was fifteen, she made mistakes.

"Why have you been so nice to me this entire time?" Bucky questions after he swallowed the last bite. "I mean, I've spilled enough coffee by now to fill a pool."

She glances over at him. "I told you, Bucky. It's just coffee." She smirks. "Plus, I'm always nice."

"I believe it." He flashes her a charming smile.

She shakes her head fondly. "Anyway, there are more important things, y'know? Things really get put into perspective when something happens like it did months away. That whole saying _"don't cry over spilled milk"_ applies greatly in our situation."

Bucky places the empty plate on the bench between them. His expression morphing into a somber one. "Did it…were you affected? I mean, did you…" He trails off, shaking his head.

Charlie understands his struggle. The world was saved, the Avengers and other different kinds of heroes coming together and defeating the nearly successful Thanos. She's read the articles, the interviews some of them gave, but reading it is nothing compared to being a part of it. Bucky specifically.

She read the newspaper article that stated the names of those who had disintegrated into thin air. It also stated that those heroes had somehow had a part in reserves the event, along with those who remained. They hadn't fully disclosed the details, so she's still unaware of how they actually saved the world.

Her silence stretches on for too long because Bucky looks up at her. He had been staring at his hands, wringing them together as he waited. Charlie gathers herself.

"I didn't vanish, no." She beings quietly. "I was affected though. I was at the Center when it happened. Everything was normal, until it wasn't. There was screaming, crying." Charlie inhales deeply, releasing it. "The kids were confused, scared. I ran out of my office and everyone was just…I found my nephew, held him at tight as I could as if I could protect him."

"Oh God." Bucky whispers hoarsely.

"I love that kid with all my heart, and he's been through so much. He just…in my arms."

Her hand is suddenly covered by Bucky's, squeezing comfortingly. "Charlie. I'm so sorry."

Shaking her head, she questions, "Why?"

"We couldn't stop it. We-"

"But you did stop it. Or, you fixed it. All of you fixed it."

"Everyone is still left with the memories of it though." He frowns, a distant look in his eyes.

"Bucky. If anything, it just reminds people to live to their fullest, to tell loved ones how they feel, to be grateful what people have every day." Charlie offers him a small smile. "I try to be open as much as I can, not to hold back my feelings for anything or people. Kinda just go for it, ya know? _Carpe Diem_ and all that."

He nods in understanding. "Has it changed you then?"

"I wouldn't say it changed me. Just made me more appreciative of life, I guess." She answers. "I think most people tried that as well. Unfortunately-"

"Disasters pass, and people forget and turn back into what they were doing before." He fills in.

"Exactly." She pouts then. "Like the media after the recent incident. Like the one where they claimed you fell face first into my boobs."

Bucky groans, and it's taken her this long to realize he had been holding her hand this entire time. He pulls his hand away to cover his face in both of them. It startles a laugh out of her.

"Very inaccurate." He grumbles. "Everyone still won't let me live that down."

Nudging his foot with hers, Charlie says, "Know what would've been amazing, the media would have gobbled it up."

He drops his hands, eyeing her suspiciously. "I'm afraid to ask."

"If you used a picked-up line. Like-"

"Don't."

"I was so distracted by you I got thrown through a window and fell for you." She started giggling halfway through, squeezing her eyes shut in the process.

Something dry and cool swipes across her cheek and Charlie gasps, affronted by the action. Bucky has a shit-eating grin on his face when she glares at him, his index finger covered in in the remains of powdered sugar. She quickly dips her fingertips into the sugar on the plate, then flicks it at his face.

Charlie smacks her clean hand over her mouth, muffling her bark of laughter. The powdered sugar is sprinkled all over his face, Bucky's eyes shut tightly. His beard is sprinkled with it, and she even got some on his shoulders.

"Alright." Bucky states, blinking his eyes open. He wipes the majority of the sugar off his face. "That was a good move."

"No wonder they called you the Winter Soldier." She giggles. She reaches out to brush the powder off his shoulders. "That's what you get for always spilling my coffee."

"Yeah, I deserved that." He agrees. But his lips spread into an evil smile as he picks up the plate.

"I swear to God, Bucky Barnes, do it and I'll steal your bike and leave your ass here."

He lowers the plate. "Somehow I fully believe you. I was simply going to throw it away."

"Liar." Charlie laughs, but as she says it he throws the plate into the trash.

After Bucky dusts his hands off, he leans over, lifting his hand to her cheek. He gently wipes away the smudge of sugar off her cheek. The light touch makes her shiver, but Charlie is one hundred percent sure it isn't from the fall weather.

A double dinging noise fills the air, Bucky dropping his hand away from her face. Charlie pulls her phone out from the pocket of her jacket, glancing at the screen. She shakes her phone lightly, standing from the bench.

"He's done detailing" She informs him. She smiles sheepishly when she notices the sugar in his hair. "Whoops. Sorry, I got it all over you." She laughs softly, quickly swiping her fingers over his chin. "Hmm, probably should've worn a helmet."

Then she pivots on her foot, walking away. She doesn't have to look to know what Bucky follows quickly behind her.

"Wear the goddamn helmet, Charlie." He growls, but his twitching lips give away his amusement.

She crosses her arms defiantly as she leans against the bike, peering up at him. "No. What are you going to do ask it?" She challenges.

Something flashes in Bucky's deep blue eyes, and he takes a step closer, leaning down and places his arms on either side of her. He's caging her in, and he's so close to her that Charlie can smell the sweet aroma of powdered sugar, mixed with the scent she's already become accustomed to.

Her pulse quickens at his proximity, her stomach suddenly feeling the weight of their shared funnel cake. Her lips are suddenly dry and she tries hard not to swipe her tongue out and wet them. Then Bucky smirks, and her tongue comes out to lick her lips. His eyes drop for a moment, before slowly moving back up. He leans even closer, just a centimeter of space between their noses.

Abruptly, Bucky pulls back and straightens up. Something is shoved into her hands, and it takes her an embarrassingly long time to realize what happened. Trying to inhale the fresh air of salty sea and motor oil.

"Protection is key, darlin'. Wouldn't want to scratch that gorgeous face of yours." He fucking winks at her.

Mouth dropping open, Charlie stares in disbelief at him. She looks down at her hands, the helmet hanging there loosely, before snapping her mouth shut.

"You're good." She praises with an impressed tone.

Bucky cackles as he nudges her over to mount the seat. "Hurry up now, CHARLIE. I've got important Avenging things to do."

"You're lucky you're cute." Charlie gruffs under her breath.

"I heard that."

She glares at the back of his head before she adjusts herself. She counters his coy move from earlier, pressing herself against his back and reaching around him. She pointedly places the helmet between his thighs, tapping her fingers on the visor. Bucky seizes up for a second, but his shoulder deflate with an exasperated huff.

"Fine. You're a grown woman, Charlie." He begins, trying and failing to sound stern. The amount of mirth in his voice betrays him. "Don't wear it, but don't complain when your face is covered in road rash."

"Won't happen, Just Bucky." Charlie responds as he locks the helmet on another part of the bike. Slowly, she slithers her arms around his waist once more. Softly, truthfully, she tells him, "I trust you."

Bucky turns his head to peer at her over his shoulder. The look in his eyes causes her heart to flutter, and she swears something changes in the air. When his mouth spreads into a smile, it looks reserved, tender, almost as if she isn't supposed to catch it. It's unfair how red and soft his lips look at the moment.

"Hold on tight, Charlie." He reminds her lowly.

He pulls his gaze away and she finally feels like she can breathe again. He kick-starts the motorcycle, but she can't tell if the rumble is coming from the bike, or inside her chest. Bucky takes off, and the wind whips around them, instantly chilling her skin despite her jacket. Charlie leans closer, pressed against Bucky's back, slowly resting her chin on his shoulder.

The street Charlie lives on is rather empty at the moment as they slowly pull up in front of her apartment building. They come to a stop, Bucky kicking the stand down to the lean the bike. He shuts it off and she has to pry her fingers off his jacket one by one, hands stiff from the wind. Bucky doesn't get off, but her offers his left hand to help Charlie dismount.

The smile on his face is nothing like it was earlier when he was guiltily cleaning up coffee. The crinkles have been appearing the whole evening, and it just reminds her of what she's been wanting to tell him. She moves around so she's standing in front of him.

"Bucky." Charlie speaks lightly. She tentatively moves her hand to his left bicep. "You're wrong." When he looks puzzled at her words, she continues. "I don't think you destroy everything you touch."

He inhales a quiet breath, bringing his right hand up and placing his palm over the back of her hand. It's chilly out, the wind from the ride still stinging at her skin, but the touch of his hand slowly warms her body like a fire crackling in the winter. Bucky's scent fills her nose as she takes a small step closer.

"Charlie." He exhales softly, his eyes dropping briefly.

She bites her lip, carefully considering her next words. "I know of your past, but I wasn't lying before. I want to know you." She takes a breath preparing herself for this next part. "Because I'm really liking what I see, and I really hope you allow me to know you more."

"I-" He begins, pauses, then gathers himself. "I really want you to. I want to, too."

It's a bit ineloquent, but somehow, she understands him completely. Charlie leans forward slightly, feeling Bucky tense up for a moment. She doesn't stop though, and her lips connect to the highest point of his cheek. The warmth of his skin against her lips, the intoxicating smell of him, the feel of soft hair from his trimmed beard tickling her chin. It all leaves her stomach flipping and her heartbeat speeding up.

Slowly, she pulls away, stepping back to allow fresh air to clear her head, instead of being wrapped up in everything Bucky seems to be. His expression is unreadable, but Charlie swears she sees something igniting in his eyes, and it's not a trick of the moon.

"Thank you for bringing me home." She says, keeping her voice quiet. She takes two more steps backwards, her hand slipping from under his palm. "Wear the helmet."

She smiles as she takes a step up to her door, pulling her key out from her small purse. She turns to unlock the door, and when she looks spares one last glance at him over her shoulder, Bucky is touching the spot where she kissed his cheek with his fingers.

"Goodnight, Bucky." Charlie whispers.

His eyes snap to her. A slow grin spreading across his full lips. "Goodnight, Charlie."

She hurries inside, jogging up the stairs until she reaches her door. She thumps her head against the frame, feeling the lingering touch of his skin on her lips. The evening hadn't been a date, but it sure as hell felt like one.


	5. Chapter 5

When Charlie wakes up a few days later, she's nearly tempted to go right back to sleep. The temperature dropped during the night and she didn't have her extra layer of the thick fuzzy blanket atop her duvet. She could feel the cold radiating off her bedroom window, and all she wanted to do was snuggled back up into the warmth of her bed.

She couldn't though. Today was the day that YouTube Band and their demanding, pre-Madonna manager who finds it beneath her to organize events with lesser known therapy centers, were coming in. The band themselves seem to be super excited about it. It was just the horrible woman Charlie had been dealing with for the past few weeks that made her dread the day.

Forcing herself out of bed, Charlie got ready for the morning. She decided on a thicker pair of black pants, a cream colored long sleeve shirt, a quilted tan leather jacket with matching knee-high boots and a thick white scarf. She would be inside for the majority of the day, hoping to avoid the crisp weather despite how much she loves it sometimes.

Charlie arrived at the center earlier than usual, making sure everything is set in stone before the band comes in. Colin is already there, usually when her sister has early work meetings, she brings him by. She greets her nephew with a tight hug, signing and asking him if he wants to help her color a thank you card for the band. He nods excitedly.

After the card and coloring is finished, Colin spots Millie coming with her parents and heads off to see her with one of the other OT's. Charlie takes this as her chance to find Elizabeth in her office, an orange crayon still in her hand. She knocks on her doorframe, pulling the blonde-haired therapist's attention away from her notes.

"I rode on Bucky's motorcycle." Charlie informs her as a greeting.

The OT quirks an eyebrow. "Is that a euphemism?" She deadpans. Charlie throws the crayon at Lizzie. She cackles when it bounces off her arm and lands on her desk.

"Why do I tell you things?" Charlie questions aloud.

"Because you seem to be incredibly infatuated with Bucky and you don't know what to do with yourself." Lizzie states, leaning back in her seat.

Charlie opens her mouth to deny it, but Lizzie beats her to it.

"Dave told me what happened that day. Don't you think there's something strange going on here?"

 _Oh something strange is going on alright_ , Charlie thinks happily, but she doesn't voice it.

Lizzie continues. "Some mischievous version of fate messing with you both. I mean, it's like you're magnets or something being pulled towards each other. I've always been good at reading your face, Charlie. You like him."

She's about to deny it, but she can't. Charlie sighs in defeat. "I think you're right, Lizzie. Christ, that's fucking terrifying."

"Because he's the former Winter Soldier, now one of newest avengers, also dubbed White Wolf and has diplomatic immunity now because of Wakanda?"

Charlie gives her a flat look. "Because I've never fallen for someone this quickly before. Somehow it feels…it almost feels like I've known him for months already."

Her friend shrugs. "Sometimes it just happens like that. When you have a connection, you have a connection. I mean, you're a grown woman, Charlotte. It's different to fall for someone quickly now, then it was when you were younger."

Charlie remains silent, thinking it over. Sometimes people can just be enchanted by someone, and it can be so simple to just start a friendship; hell, even be blindsided by a spark of something more.

"Why did you ride his bike?" Lizzie questions after a minute of silence, pulling Charlie away from her thoughts.

"He said he was looking for someone to look it over." Charlie answers. "Which, he never answered my question about Stark not looking at it or something. Anyway, I told him about my uncle's shop, so we took an impromptu trip to Coney Island. We ate funnel cake and talked for a while. Then he brought me home and I-"

She clears her throat. "I kissed him on the cheek, said goodnight then practically ran inside."

Laughing brightly, Lizzies says, "Charlie. That sounds like a date!"

"It was not." Charlie disagrees vehemently.

The OT just shrugs, knowing she can't convince her. "Well, did you finally get his number then?"

"No?" She asks confused.

Lizzie rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "I swear." She mumbles amused.

Charlie choses to change the subject then. "Anyway, I came here because I'm running to Ella's, before the band arrives. Want anything?"

"I'm good." She declines, tapping her travel mug. "That reminds me. The place providing lunch called to confirm again."

"That's three times." Charlie shakes her head. "I'll call them back, thanks." She turns to go.

Arriving at the café, Charlie is relieved to find the line to be short. She's only behind two people, glancing at the menu board as she waits. Her eyes light up when she sees the option for maple lattes, a sign that November has officially rolled around. She beams at Pete when its her turn to order, but he just glares at her.

"You tell Bucky I'm giving back his money." He demands, pointing a nonthreatening finger at her. "A hundred bucks was too much."

"Pete," She chuckles, "it's been like five days. He's not going to take it back."

"Well, maybe if you stopped distracting him, coffee wouldn't haven been spilled and I wouldn't be standing here trying to find ways to give it back to him."

"Distracting?" Charlie frowns in confusion.

"Yes, honey. Haven't you seen the way that Sergeant looks at you?" Pete smirks, then pats her hand on the counter. "It's the same way you look at him."

Charlie is taken aback by his statement, and she can feel her cheeks warming up. "Please tell me what you're talking about."

"In all of your meet-cutes, each time ends with the both of you giving each other heart eyes." Pete laughs softly. "It's kinda adorable, actually. You're both so smitten with each other. Coffee soul mates and all."

"That's not a thing Pete, and I have no idea what the hell you're going on about." She says.

Although her stomach has been filling with butterflies this whole time. She suddenly recalls her earlier conversation with Lizzie.

"He's just…I just…shit." She glares at him. "I hate you."

Pete throws his head back, cackling. "I knew it!" He chirps gleefully. "You like him, Charlie."

"I'll have the maple latte, extra, extra large to help me deal with my irritating friends, please and thank you."

He's still laughing as he punches in her order.

"And the pumpkin French toast." She smiles saccharinely.

Finally, he stops laughing and groans. "Damnit."

"You said if I were to ask for them you'll make them. I know just how much you _love_ making them."

"It's a good thing you're my best and favorite costumer." He tells her fondly taking her card as payment.

Beaming at him, Charlie takes her card back and goes to sit at the same table she was at when Bucky crashed into her life. She clearly didn't realize then how much they would see each other after, and how weeks later, they're somewhat friends, and Charlie has developed a crush. She shakes her head at the memory and waits for her food.

Once she's finished eating, she brings her plates to the counter, Pete scolding her for doing so. She bids him goodbye, grabbing her nearly empty cup of coffee and steps outside. For some reason, she can't help the feeling of disappointment as the cold fall air greets her. Charlie is only several feet away from the café when she realizes why. She had been expecting to bump into someone, and that someone wasn't there. Abruptly, her side purse is buzzing, so she pulls her phone out to answer.

"Hey Liz-"

"They canceled!"

Charlie stops in her track. "What?"

"They cancelled, Charlie! That prissy manager called and pulled out! Said the band was above doing performances they aren't getting paid for."

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Charlie spits into the phone. She isn't directing it at Lizzie. "We are paying them! I'm so- oh my God, I'm so mad right now, what the fuck."

"What the hell are we supposed to do? The kids are expecting entertainment today, they were so excited."

"Of course she didn't call me, she knew I'd lay it into her." Charlie sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Charlie. What do you want me to tell the children?"

Dropping her hand away from her face, Charlie shakes her head in disbelief. "I don't-"

She abruptly stops talking. Up ahead, halfway down the sidewalk, Charlie spots an all too familiar head of shaggy drown hair, and broad shoulders despite the black leather jacket. Her mind races, and it only takes 1.5 seconds for her to come up with an idea.

"Lizzie." Charlie focuses her attention back on their conversation. "Don't worry about it. I think I've got a solution."

"What? Really!?"

"Tell everyone that the band couldn't make it, they're sick or something. But tell them I have a surprise instead. I hope I have a surprise. I'll call you back."

She hangs up, sticks her phone in her pocket, and starts brusquely walking back towards the café with determine, confident steps. Charlie downs most of her coffee only leaving a little at the end; four times of spilt liquid being enough to last her a lifetime. She hopes this works, and she hopes her plan will go her way. Charlie is able to sneak behind a small group of women, and just as they pass the shop, she side-steps them, and knocks straight into a solid, vibranium made arm.

The purposeful impact causes her cup to tumble from her hand, and she makes no effort to stop it. Bucky however, reacts quicker this time, as if he was also expecting for this to happen again. His left hand shoots out so quickly, Charlie can barely spot it. He catches the drink and his fingertips break through the thin material of the cup.

Bucky looks as if he's about to be horrified again, embarrassed almost. Except when he realizes only a few drops of coffee are dripping to the ground, he tilts his head in bemusement. Charlie was rather impressed by his reflexes this time around, and she has to hide her amusement by rubbing her lips together. Bucky glances up at her, offering her a sheepish smile.

"Impressive." Charlie quips. "How come you couldn't do that the last two times?"

Bucky fish mouths for a few moments and it's endearing. He seems to snap back to it and smirks. "Been adding coffee spilling prevention to my workout routine."

The response makes her laugh. "Committed to your work, are you?"

"Absolutely." His smirk evens out into a full smile. "What are you doing here at this time? Don't you have that event today?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here. I was wondering, if you aren't busy or anything." She bites her lips nervously for a moment, noticing the way Bucky's eyes light up. "That band I was telling you about, apparently their manager just decided to cancel the last minute and now they aren't showing up. Which means there's no entertainment for the kids today. Which sucks because they're expecting a fun day, and I just really hate to disappoint them."

Bucky reaches forward, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "Charlie, take a breath, darlin'."

"Right, sorry." She grins shyly.

He returns it and she takes a deep breath. Satisfied, Bucky drops his hands away.

"Right. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor? I was thinking, maybe having some superheroes come by instead? You, I'm asking if you can fill in for that band?"

Her eyes slip past Bucky's shoulder. Steve has been standing there the whole time, arms crossed in a relaxed pose. His eyes are dancing with amusement and there's a ghost of a smirk on his lips. His blue eyes shift between her and Bucky.

"Um, you too, Captain. If that's alright?" Charlie shifts her gaze back to Bucky. "I mean, if you aren't busy saving the world and all."

Chuckling, Bucky says, "There's not a pressing need for it at the moment, I don't think." He pauses for just a moment. "I'd love too, Charlie. I mean, we would- yes."

Charlie feels her heart swell, and she swears it's because he agreed and not because of the way his eyes reflect off the sunlight. Her bites her bottom lip, attempting to keep her smile tampered down, but it beats out. She beams at him, her mouth spread so widely her cheeks ache.

"Really!?" She confirms excitedly.

Bucky nods, opening his mouth to speak, but Charlie launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He releases a soft grunt of air, catching her around the waist, the coffee cup falling to the ground. The all too familiar, comforting smell of leather and forest fills her nose, and Charlie realizes belatedly that she just fully crossed the line of personal space. But then she's thinking back to the few nights ago, when she pressed her chin to his shoulder, and when he caged her against his motorcycle at Coney Island.

Before she can get lost in the rhythm of his heartbeat against his chest, Charlie slowly pulls away. She doesn't miss the way Bucky's fingers linger and graze her sides though, and she needs to snap back into work mode before she can think too hard on it.

"Thank you!" She squeals, pulling out her phone again. "Seriously, you're saving the day."

"Glad I can help." Bucky smiles, his cheeks looking a little darker in color. He pushes his hair behind his ear. "Is there a time you want us there?"

Charlie glances at her phone. "It's almost nine now, so around 11? You can have coffee or breakfast. It'll be for maybe two hours as well if that's okay. We're providing lunch too."

"We'll be there."

"Great!" She bends down to pick up the cup from the ground. "It's six blocks from here, right on 15th and 7th." Her phone begins to ring, and she shoots Bucky an apologetic look. "I have to run though, but I'll see you in soon?"

"Wait." Bucky takes a step forward to grab her hand before she can leave. "What if we get lost or something? Can I have your number just in case?"

Charlie moves her gaze briefly again. Steve Rogers just snorted behind his friend's back, his head dropped back and staring up at the sky. His reaction makes her curiosity spark, but she ignores it in favor of smiling at Bucky.

"Yeah," Charlie answers almost breathlessly. She mentally scolds herself; his touch and his question and his incredible cobalt eyes are affecting her. "Yeah. Here, give me your phone."

He releases her to pull out his phone and unlocks it. Charlie takes it, her fingers grazing his as she does so. She quickly adds her number to his contacts, choosing the coffee mug emoji to put next to her name and sending a text to herself. She smirks when she hands him the phone, Bucky laughing under his breath.

"I really have to go though," She tells him, beginning to back away. "Prepare things, and uh- I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, Charlie." Bucky agrees, a rather soft tone to his voice. "See you soon."

She waves at him. Abruptly she remembers Captain Rogers there as well, aware of her surroundings more now that Bucky's scent isn't clouding her head. She smiles awkwardly, then heads down the street. When Charlie is about to turn the corner, she glances back, sees Steve laughing with his hand on his stomach and Bucky punching his arm.

"Holy shit, Charlie, you're amazing." Dave whispers excitedly at her. "We've never had an Avenger come in before. How did you manage that?"

Charlie makes sure the little kitchen area they have is set up correctly. As she's handing Dave a food receipt she answers.

"Helps when you literally run into one of them."

"Oh my god," Lizzie giggles from the doorway, catching their attention. "That's what you did?"

"What, what did she do?" Dave questions, looking annoyed that he's left out of the loop.

Clearing her throat, Charlie informs him. "I may have run into him. On purpose. With my coffee."

"You're going to give that man an ulcer from all the stress you cause him." He shakes his head.

"This is what" Lizzies starts, "the fifth time now? Did you at least get his number this time? Or a real date?"

Charlie ignores them both as her phone buzzes. She pulls it out of her pant pocket, a spark of excitement igniting in her stomach. Instead of answering, she shows them both the screen.

"Now, if you are quite finished." Charlie rolls her eyes fondly, "I'm going to greet them, and bring them up. Everyone's ready?"

"Yup." Lizzie nods, a proud smile on her face. "Go get your man."

"I'll hide any and all coffee." Dave pipes in.

"If we weren't surrounded by children, I'd say something rude to the both of you."

As Charlie steps out of the elevator onto the main lobby floor, free of her leather jacket and scarf, she spots Bucky instantly. Next to him is Steve, dressed in his Captain America uniform, or rather, an older version. She holds back her chuckle, stopping by the front desk to allow them access and give them guest passes.

"Hi again." Charlie greets brightly, stepping directly in front of Bucky.

He isn't wearing that navy blue vest that he usually does in battle, but he did change from his casual gray shirt from two hours ago into a dark blue button up. It makes his already enthralling eyes pop vividly against the color. He's kept his chestnut hair out of the bun, but tucked behind his ears.

"Hi." He chirps back, a nervous tilt to his smile.

"I just want to thank you again for agreeing to this. Honestly, this means so- oh. Hi."

Charlie stops mid-sentence, because suddenly several other Avengers walk through the doors. She can't help her mouth from dropping in surprise. She glances at Bucky and Steve, then back at the others. Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton, Spider-Man in his full suit since his identity is still secret, and Sam Wilson.

"Bucky?" She questions softly, "What-"

"I called them." He interrupts her gently. "I figured the children might enjoy the day even more than just with a couple of 100-year-old men."

Warmth begins to seep into her veins, and Charlie knows it has nothing to do with the heaters inside the building. The cheek aching smile is back, minutely shaking her head because she can't really handle how thoughtful Bucky was. She only asked him and Steve, a last minute thing, and here he was, calling in his friends as well. Their little moment of just staring at each other is broken when a dark colored hand nearly shoves Bucky aside.

"Sam Wilson." Sam introduces himself, a genuine smile on his lips but a spark of mischief in his eyes. "Nice to finally put a face to the name."

Bucky winces, then quickly turns to introduce Charlie to everyone else. She shakes their hands, greeting them all brightly, then grabs extra passes. After She hands them all out, she escorts them to the elevators. Before she presses the button to call the elevator to bring them up, she turns to give them the run down.

"First," Charlie commences, "There's about twenty-five children today. They're all super cute and sweet and they have no idea you all are here today, so thank you again for coming. It means a lot to us. Second," Charlie points to Bucky. "If they ask you to show them how to take your arm off, feel free to tell them no."

A laugh startles out of Bucky's mouth, the rest chuckling as well. "I'm assuming that's not the first time they've asked someone?"

"They ask Lizzie, and Kristen, two of our Occupational Therapists, to take show them all how to do it. They always try to trade their own prosthetics, but as they're each individual and uniquely fitting, you can see the problem."

"Tell them no, got it." Bucky agrees, still laughing.

Charlie moves on to Wanda. "If they ask you to make them float in the air, say no." To Spider-Man she says, "same if they ask you to web them to the ceiling so they're hanging upside down." To Steve –" If they want you to bounce them on your shield-"

"Say no." Steve answers for her.

"Basically, anything you think a child wants to do that's even remotely a bad idea or dangerous, say no."

"So, no darts then?" Clint pipes up sarcastically.

"Unfortunately, their throwing skills aren't up to par to the great Hawkeye, so no."

"I like her." He whispers to Bucky, who just elbows him in the ribs with is left arm. Clint winces then glares at him.

Charlie shoots Bucky a triumphant look. "We have some activities set up, coloring and puzzles, that sort of thing. But this is just mainly a hangout session. Most of these kids are here every day, and the therapy can get grueling on them, so we like to give them something that's fun and makes them happy. They all love you, by the way, so I hope this will make their day."

Finally, Charlie hits the button and the doors to the elevator ding. She allows them to board first, following after Bucky. As the doors slide shut, she subtly taps the back of his hands, his skin warm and smooth. They share a quick look, Charlie mouthing _thank you_ once more. Bucky's fingers graze over her knuckles briefly, pulling disconnecting contact.

 _Anytime_ , He mouths backs.

The surprise goes over much more enthusiastically than they all expected. Each kid is ecstatic, all taking turns and hugging each Avengers several times. Once the hugging and the loud chirps of names calm down, a few of the kids begin to take each different hero's hands and tugs them to a corner or table to the center.

Bucky lingers behind Charlie. He looks a little apprehensive around the kids, as if he isn't quite sure what to do exactly. She proves herself right when Bucky leans closer to her.

"I hadn't really done this before." He confesses in a whisper. "What if they don't like what they see? What if they don't like me at all?"

"Impossible." Charlie says way too quickly. She catches herself too late, and clears her throat, ignoring the blush pooling in her cheeks. "They love you, Bucky, honestly. A superhero who helps save people, who helps save the world, who also shares something that is apart of them?" She glances at his bionic arm, fully on display of dark blue and lines of gold.

"You think so?" He asks, like he needs reassurance.

Charlie nods her head to a different part of the room. "I do, Just Bucky. See?"

His gaze follows hers. An older girl, Maliyah who is eight, is shyly waving at Bucky. She's one of their newer kids to the center, sitting in a wheelchair as she is only just beginning to learn how to walk again with her new prosthetic right leg.

Bucky shoots Charlie an inquiry glance, and she nods encouragingly. Bucky walks over to Maliyah, meeting her half ways as she was coming over to them. She gestures to the wheels of her chair, showing him blue and gold design of the wheels, modeled exactly in the pattern as his arm.

Charlie stands there for a few minutes, watching the interactions. None of the children seem disappointed that the band didn't show up, and she's just glad that she was able to bring other people in to make their day. The smiles and giggles of the kids in the center reminds her of just how much she loves her job.

Unfortunately, she still has emails to answer and phone calls to make, so Charlie is in and out of her office for the next hour. Between phone calls for future events, including the upcoming holidays and fundraisers, she leans against her door frame to view the Avengers entertaining the kids.

Wanda is twirling her fingers, showing off some of her powers as she lifts crayons and markers into the air. Some of the younger children clap, and a few of the older boys stare in awe at her. One little girl is attempting to braid Wanda's hair, and bless her soul, the Avenger sits there patiently.

Sam is making a group of older kids laugh hysterically as he retells a story of him flying through the air. Apparently, he had taken flight and some how forgot it was 4th of July and was dodging fireworks all night. He's animated in his storytelling, and with permission from Lizzie, picks up one of girls and zooms her around to demonstrate.

A light tinging noise pulls Charlie from looking at Sam to the other corner of the room. Captain America's shield is sitting on one of the coloring tables, and Steve is just allowing one of the youngest kids to tap out a beat with his prosthetic hands. Steve smiles over the boy once and a while, then he goes back to drawing pictures with the four other kids surrounding him.

Clint has found Colin, and they are sitting quietly in the corner playing with Legos. Every once and a while, Colin will take pieces from Clint's pile and throws them a few inches, giggling every time Clint dramatically crawls over to get them. They make a game out of it, and he even surprises her when he signs to her nephew.

Spider-Man has a group of girls and boys, all asking him questions. They range from how he can stick to walls, to if he can control spiders like Ant-Man can control ants. He shows off to the kids by flipping backwards and they all clap, giddy and laughing.

Charlie moves her gaze around the room until she spots Bucky. Millie has attached herself to his side, marveling over their shared left arms. Maliyah is still next to him, holding a smaller boy, Jacob, in her lap. He allows both Jacob and Millie to play with his arms, curling his fingers and tracing along the lines of gold. Maliyah, who is extremely bright for her age, seems to be asking Bucky about the scientific making part of his arm, and he seem just as intrigued to answer her the best he can.

"This is amazing."

Dave's voice pulls Charlie from her thoughts, ripping her eyes away from Bucky. She has no idea how long she had been staring at him for, but the look on Dave's face says it was a while. She nods in agreements.

"Careful, Charlotte." He jokes quietly. "Your fond is showing."

"Hush." She hisses at him, elbowing his side. "This is strictly for the children."

He goes to respond, when the phone rings in her office. Charlie sighs tiredly, beckoning behind her. Dave nods his head in understanding as she goes back to work.

There are times when Charlie wonders how she has so much patience when it comes to seemingly heartless people. She's been on the phone for the past hour now with a big sponsor of Loving Arms. She listens to their rambling, her leg bouncing rapidly, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. Her stomach is churning, and it's beginning to make her patience ware thin.

"I just don't understand why your company has abruptly decided to drop our Center." Charlie repeats for the tenth time. Her voice is harder, colder at this point. "You've been a sponsor for us for years, and suddenly we're too small a scale for you?"

"We're sorry." The man Charlie has been speaking with doesn't sound apologetic at all. "There just isn't enough publicity."

"Alright, so tell me. How am I supposed to let these children and their families know that they can no longer afford therapy sessions and prosthetics because you decided to give up on them? That you dropped us because, what, we aren't good enough? Sorry, we only care if your facility is rich because that's the only way we'll even remotely associate you with us. You guys are doing a stand-up job there."

"Well, unfortunately, Ms. Danes, that isn't our problem. That's yours and your _Loving Arms_ -"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Charlie snaps, a fierce protectiveness washing over her. "You do not have the right to drop us, pulling your sponsorship away, then bad mouth my Center. We care about our patients here, and we don't heartlessly hound them for every last one of their pennies. Thank you for your business, but I think we'll be fine without you now. Have a _lovely_ day."

Charlie hangs up the phone rather harshly, smacking it back down on the receiver. She leans back in her chair, dropping her head back and growling at the ceiling. A soft knock on her doorframe snaps her head forward again.

Bucky is standing there, holding a plate of food as an offering. There's a slight look of guilt on his face as he walks in.

"Brought you some food because Dave said you've been cooped in here for an hour." Bucky explains, setting the plate down on her desk. "I was wondering where you were."

"How much did you hear?" Charlie sighs deeply.

"Enough to know that people suck?" He shrugs offering her a sympathetic grin.

She chuckles and he takes that as his cue to enter her office. He hands her the plate of food, but as his arm moves closer to her desk, she makes a point of moving her empty coffee mug to the opposite side. Bucky glares playfully at her before his mouth morphs into a smirk as he sits in the chair across from her.

"I got you everything because I didn't know what you liked." He explains, pointing to the array of chicken nuggets, fruit, a wrap and a sandwich.

"Thanks, Bucky." Charlie smiles appreciatingly at him, popping a grape into her mouth. "How's it going, Mr. Popular?"

Bucky chuckles softly, and the noise makes her heart flutter a little in her chest. He pushes back his long hair with his hands, his eyes lighting as he just stares at Charlie for a few moments.

"You were right." He answers quietly. "They seem to love me."

"You're an inspiration to them." She tells him truthfully. Bucky scrunches his nose. "Do you not believe that?"

That same look appears in his eyes again, the same one that she noticed when he returned her shirt. The one he had when he invaded her personal space and caged her between his arms against his motorcycle. The one that makes her heart beat just a little bit faster.

"I do when you say it." Bucky whispers, suddenly twisting his fingers together. "Because I think that's what you see in me."

Confidence seems to take over Charlie, because her response is something more of a confession. "I see a lot more in you, Bucky."

He blinks in surprise. "Charlie -"

She doesn't get to know what he was going to say, because the phone rings. Charlie has to tear her gaze away from Bucky, something much harder to do, and glances at the ID. She rubs at her temples with her fingertips, shooting him an apologetic look.

"I have to answer this." She winces, already dreading talking to those sponsors yet again.

Standing, Bucky nods. "Good luck, I'll trying catching you later?" He asks, hopeful.

Charlie nods, smiling brightly at him before picking up the phone.

Needing another round of coffee after that second phone call, Charlie make her way to the kitchen. What she sees in the activity room halts her in her tracks. She hides herself half behind the wall, leaning against the frame.

Bucky is kneeling so he's on a closer level to Colin. Her nephew is pointing at his arm as he tries to speak, but can't form the words properly. Colin begins signing quickly in his excitement. To her amazement, Bucky smiles brightly and signs back to him. Colin makes a happy, enthusiastic sound, throwing his hands in the air.

The little boy proceeds to grab Bucky's hand, allowing Colin to play with his arm as Bucky gently pokes at his cheek, making the boy laugh loudly. Charlie watches on fondly, that damn warm feeling coming back and spreading throughout her body. When Bucky looks up for a moment he meets her gaze, and he's calm and bright and any reservations are long gone now. It makes her heart flutter. She bites her lip to contain how big her smile is, and Bucky blinks, then looks away, a light tint to his cheeks. Charlie turns away, leaving them to have their cute little time together.

Charlie sighs as she gets off the phone once more, proud at herself for not yelling at the band's manager, but also happy that she was able to put her in her place with sharp words, and that they will no longer be reaching out in the future. When Charlie leaves her office, the center is missing several super heroes, and one in particular.

"Where'd Bucky go?" She inquires aloud.

"They left remember?" Dave answers, holding a trash bag. "You were on the phone when they were saying goodbye?"

She vaguely remembers someone stopping by her office, but then leaving when she was in the middle of talking. Charlie hurriedly makes her way downstairs, hoping she can catch him. When the elevator doors slip open, Bucky is already out the door. Charlie quickens her pace, catching the door before it closes and nearly stumbles outside. Thankfully, he isn't far at all, so she leans forward to catch his left hand.

"Bucky, wait."

He turns, eyes wide in surprise, but a smile on his lips. Steve motions the rest of them will be waiting and continues walking. Charlie releases his hand, waving goodbye at the rest of the Avengers.

"Sorry, Charlie." Bucky begins with a small shrug. "I was looking for you, but you were on the phone. We got called for an urgent mission."

"Oh, I won't keep you them." Charlie says lightly, about to go back inside.

"No," He shakes his head quickly, stepping closer. "I wanted to say goodbye to you."

She ignores the anxious flutter of wings in her stomach. "I just really wanted to thank you again. For agreeing to come in the first place, and you didn't have to call anyone else, but you did. You made them all so happy, Bucky. Thank you."

"I was happy to do it." Bucky tells her, "and if you ever want me- us- to come again, we would in a heartbeat."

"I appreciate that." She expresses honestly, smiling. "They really did love you, I hope you know that."

"Thanks." Bucky chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "They're all amazing kids. Colin's your nephew, right?"

"They really are." She agrees wholeheartedly. "And yes, he's the light of my life, that one. Well, I'll let you go hero it away then. Thanks again."

"Anytime, Charlie, really."

She nods. "Well, you have my number now, so, y'know. Warn me when you want to meet up and spill my coffee again."

"I promise I'll warn you ahead of time." He laughs. "Have a good day."

"Have a good mission."

They linger for just another moment, then she waves because apparently, she can't stop, and turns back to go inside. Except, the shy expression on Bucky's face just now, and the genuine, good heartedness of the man standing before her reminds her of everything she's been feeling lately. It's slow, but it's there. It sparked on the day they met, and it's been burning like embers. It's growing, and as Charlie has told him before, sitting on that bench sharing a funnel cake, she's not going to hold back. She gains confidence and spins around.

"Actually." Charlie pipes up. Bucky turns around as well walking towards her. "That reminds me."

Bucky raises his eyebrows in question, waiting for her to elaborate further.

"It's been like, five times and like twenty coffees at this point, spilled in various ways and the majority of it on me." Charlie pauses. "I think you should make it up to me."

Bucky goes from looking slightly guilty, to bemused in two seconds. He opens his mouth to speak, but she beats him to it.

"You owe me dinner." Charlie states lightly, but with confidence she is faking because she's nervous as hell.

He frowns, looking like he's trying to comprehend what she just said. It only takes a few moments for realization to dawn on his face. A slow smile stretches across his full, pink lips, crinkles appearing at the corner of his eyes.

"Come again?" He asks, but there's mirth dancing in the water that makes up the color of his eyes.

She bites her lip briefly before letting it go. "I think you owe me dinner."

Then, Bucky laughs, a softy breathy little noise. "I think you're right, Charlie." He steps closer to her. "That, I would love to do." Suddenly, his face falls. "I can't tonight though."

"I know," Charlie nods in understanding. "Avenging and stuff. I get it. No rush. Just, let me know when."

She waves once more, and attempts to leave again, but fingers wrap around her bicep. His grip carefully pulls and spins her back around.

"7:30."

"What?"

"Tomorrow. 7:30. Is that alright?" Bucky inquires nervously.

Charlie beams at him, her heart rate speeding up. "Yeah."

"Good. It's a date." He smiles, then reluctantly let's go of her arm. "I really should be going now."

"Is…" Charlie starts, "is it dangerous?"

Bucky scrunches his nose. "Might be, we don't know for sure yet."

She frowns fleetingly, concern flooding her chest. Charlie raises her hand to touch his chest. She realizes her little move, then quickly removes her hand in favor of grabbing his left one. She squeezes his fingers, the cool, smooth vibranium reminding her that he's more than capable of taking care of himself. It doesn't stop her next words though.

"Be careful." She tells him quietly. Her eyes locked on his to convey how serious she feels about it.

Bucky comes closer, lifting his right hand. His fingertips graze along her cheekbone, before tucking her hair carefully behind her ear. His fingers linger, allowing the strands of hair to flow between them. His gaze drops to her mouth for a second, before snapping back up.

"I will, Charlotte." He promises, offering her a private smile. The knowledge of her full name doesn't get past her, but she doesn't really care how he figured it out.

Altogether, Bucky ceases contact, dropping his hands and stepping away. He waves once, then turns and follows Steve who had been waiting for him. Charlie catches the smug, yet proud expression on the Captain's face as he wraps his arm around Bucky's shoulders.

A cold breeze picks up right at the moment, and Charlie ran outside without her jacket or scarf on. However, she doesn't feel the bite of the weather, just the blooming touch of heat leftover by Bucky.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky stares off into the distance, hidden in the shadows with his gun poised, waiting, wondering. Wondering how someone can smell so sweet, so uniquely their own, so different from anything and anyone else. He never thought a scent could capture his senses as much as hers does.

For most of his life, all Bucky smelled was gunfire, ice, the sharp bite of metal, of blood. Just things that kept him caged, whipped into compliance over and over. It was something he had to overcome, to realize that just because he smelled dried ice didn't mean he was headed back into the chamber for God knows how long.

Now he just smells Charlie. Associated with the smoothing, comforting aroma of roasted coffee, of pastries baking in a small oven, of powdered sugar and the slight tinge of grease in an old bike shop. He recalls the scent of salty air, mixed in with hers, and clouding his mind up.

It makes him remember her unabashed, beautiful, opened mouth smile, stretching across her soft lips and scrunching her eyes. Hazel-green eyes that can light up even his darkest nights. Eyes that dance with mirth, with a kind spark that Bucky has yet to see in anyone else who ever looks at him.

" _Buck!_ "

An abrupt crackle in his ear sharply brings him back to reality. He inhales deeply, dry leaves and soft dirt clearing his senses.

" _Did you copy that?"_ Steve confirms through the comm in his ear.

Bucky has to rack his mind for a moment, recalling what his friend said.

"Got it." He answers, keeping his voice low and looking through the scope of his gun. "Ready when you are, Steve."

It's time to focus now. Bucky scolds himself for daydreaming about Charlie. He's probably pouting, like he did when she quickly pulled the funnel cake away from his hands the moment the blessed man at the stand gave it to him. She claimed that it just came out of a vat of boiling hot oil and she won't be responsible for the newest Avenger's burnt tongue.

"Goddammit." He grumbles. He makes himself focus for real this time.

Whatever diversion Steve and Natasha has created works. It flushes out two armed guards. Bucky takes his shots, lightly pulling the trigger. He hits each of their legs, uses four bullets to bring them writhing to the ground in pain. He waits several moments, makes sure his position isn't given away, then he stands. He makes his way to his next rendezvous point, and meets up with Steve, who lets him in from the inside.

"Those were the only two guards in the facility." Steve informs him. "Romanoff disabled their communications."

"I assume they haven't been expecting anyone. They were barely armed." Bucky tells him. "Think it's just a ploy?"

"Not likely, but we need to remain sharp. They _were_ guarding something."

"Well, we won't find it standing here." Bucky holds his gun at the ready, jerking his chin up. "I'm following you, pal, lead the way."

The way ends up being in a small room. Bucky leads with his gun, checking around corners and moving with muted, precise steps. Everything seems to be clear, but the easiness of the mission so far sits heavy in the pit of his stomach.

He glances around the room, an all too familiar sight for Bucky. It looks almost exactly like ones in Siberia and Washington. His chest tights a little at the files and symbols he sees scattered along tables. Thankfully, this room and bunker itself doesn't house the cryo-chamber or chair he had been mind wiped and tortured in. The stench of stale sweat, and cold concrete fills his nose, scrunching his face with a wince.

"Bucky." Steve's cautious tone pulls Bucky away from checking an empty storage closet.

He keeps his eyes peeled on the door they came through, until he's standing next to his friend. Steve slowly gives him a dusty old file. It feels heavy in his right hand, only because Bucky has an inkling of what might be in it. When he opens it, he clenches his jaw so hard, it nearly gives him a headache.

"Fuck." Bucky hisses out, snapping the file closed. "Is this the only one?"

"Looks like it." Steve answers, thumbing through a few more. "They weren't successful, Buck. They couldn't replicate the serum or process."

"That's it, then? They weren't able to use my blood to make more Soldiers, so they gave up?" Bucky questions, irritated. "This seems too easy Steve."

"I agree. Those men weren't just there to guard some failed researched."

" _That's because they were guarding something else_." Natasha's voice comes through their earpieces. " _Which I already retrieved, so get your fossiled asses out of there because the place is going to detonate_."

"What did you do?" Bucky inquires, ripping the file into small pieces. If it's old and useless, then it doesn't need to be kept whole.

" _Clint's fault_." The spy quips with amusement.

" _It's an old bunker_ ," Hawkeye pipes up through the line. " _How was I supposed to know crossing into that room would set it off. Two minutes, by the way_."

Abruptly, Steve knocks over a box full of video tapes. Bucky just shoots him an exasperated look, until he starts to break them with his shield. Bucky takes a step forward but halts when he sees the name of the box written in Russian. He crosses his arms and waits until his friend is done.

"Are you finished?" He asks dryly. "Because we need to leave. I have a date I really want to make tomorrow night."

"Yeah." Steve pants, kicking a pile of broken VHS tapes and ripped film aside. "Yeah, lets get out of here."

They make it out, but just barely, as they got caught up in another trap. Both soldiers have to dive to avoid the explosion, and Bucky ends up smacking his head on a piece of metal that had already blown off. It was rather ungraceful, and all he can think about is Charlie and her teasing smile because maybe she's right.

Later, as they're flying back in the jet, Bucky rubs the tender spot on his head. He moves to sit next to Steve, who's been quieter than usual. Bucky knocks his shoulder into him, until he turns his face to look at him.

"Thank, Stevie." Bucky whispers, picking at the handle of his knife in his thigh holster. "For destroying those tapes."

Steve heavily pats his shoulder, squeezing his muscle in a form of comfort. "I've got your back, Buck."

He nods because that's the one thing that has never changed. Something vibrates against Bucky's body. He realizes a little too late that he forgotten to take his phone out of the inner pocket of his vest. He pulls it out, the screen shattered with little piece of glass falling off.

All he sees is a flicker of her name, before the screen goes black. He must've landed on it with his left arm. Groaning, Bucky knocked the back of her head against the wall of the jet. The destroyed phone is taken out his hand as Steve huffs out a chuckle.

"Tony'll get you a new one the minute we get back. Maybe he can make it coffee spill proof-"

"Shut up." Bucky sighs with no heat behind his words. He just closes his eyes, hears Steve laugh, and he swears he can smell the scent of coffee brewing.

Grabbing her glass of red wine, Charlie curls up on her couch, tucking a fuzzy blanket around her legs. She settles in, taking a large sip before placing the glass on the table. She grabs her laptop, needing to find a new sponsor for the Center before they feel any of the repercussions. Charlie turns on the TV for some background noise and begins searching.

She is focused on reading a web page, when the ten o'clock news comes on. The anchor says one word, and it's that one word that makes her head snap up. Charlie quickly grabs the remote, hiking the volume up to hear the report better.

"- _of use for years, however, it seems as if there were still active explosives at the Hydra base. No word yet on any injuries_."

There's a gritty, far away image from what looks like an out of date security camera on the screen. The anchors begin to debate whether or not it should be taken as a threat or if the base was truly abandoned.

Charlie just _knows_ this was the mission Bucky was talking about. She also knows how he could be feeling and she wonders if he gets any anxiety having to go back to old Hydra bunkers. It's the information and lack of details from the base exploding that has Charlie a little on edge. She sets her laptop aside in favor of grabbing her phone off the coffee table.

 _Not spilling any coffees while you escape an exploding building, are you?_

She sends the text, keeping it light with a joke. Although her underlying worry begins to twist knots into her stomach. There isn't a response right away, and Charlie wasn't expecting there to be. So, she gets back to what she was doing, keeping the news on just in case there's another report.

It's when she's crawling into bed two hours later, freshly showered and warm, does she pick up her phone again. Still nothing. Charlie chews her lip nervously, and the knots multiply. She leaves it be though, plugging her phone into the charger and convincing herself that it's late and it was probably a hard task to complete. Bucky is a super soldier with literal decades of experience and skills behind him; he can take care of himself.

Charlie rolls over and goes to sleep. Or, she tries to. She tosses and turns for a while, not able to get comfortable enough. Finally, with still no response and frustrated, she gets out of bed to grab the aid of a sleeping pill. Even with the help, she falls into a fitful sleep.

Morning rolls around, gloomy, cold and rainy. Charlie just stares out her window, watching the water race down the glass. She pushes herself out of bed and gets ready for the day. She tries to ignore the giant ball of knots sitting heavily in the pit of her stomach when her phone didn't show any notification of a text.

Ella Café is strangely slow today as Charlie carefully steps inside and closes her umbrella. She adjusts the beanie she's wearing on her head, after sticking the umbrella in the corner and walks to the counter. She greets another worker, Linda, with a smile as she's stocking fresh muffins into the display glass.

There's one person in front of her, giving Pete their order. While she waits, Charlie glances around the shop and sees three people standing, gathering their raincoats. It's when they move towards the door, do they reveal who is sitting at another table, hidden behind the group.

Bucky.

The knots all unravel at once, leaving her almost breathless, and Charlie closes her eyes in silent relief. When she opens them again, she assesses him from her spot. He has yet to notice her, looking off into an unknown abyss. His hair is pulled back again, twisted into a bun at the base of his neck, with strands of shorter hairs framing his face.

His dark leather jacket looks free of any rain, which tells Charlie that he's been sitting there for a while. He's wearing leather gloves, his right hand sitting next to a small mug, his left hand holding his chin in his palm. She can't fully see his face, but from what she can tell, he looks exhausted.

Charlie leaves her spot, slowly making her way over to the same table where they met that first day. Bucky doesn't even realize someone is standing next to him, seemingly way too distracted. Charlie notices the empty cup, so she carefully tilts it over until it makes a small clatter of noise.

This breaks Bucky out of his trance, reacting with quick reflexes to right the cup. That is, until he realizes there's nothing in it and finally looks up. His gaze makes something tighten in her chest, and this time it isn't all warm and fuzzy. It feels empathetic more like, because Bucky's eyes match the weather outside. A stormy, dark blue that complement the bags under his eyes.

Charlie offers him a small smile, sitting across from him. "Rough night?"

In lieu of answering, he shifts, digging something out of his pocket. He holds his phone up; glass shattered beyond repair. It explains the unanswered text message. Bucky lets it fall to the table with a smack, sighing heavily.

Turning to face the counter, Charlie gets Pete's attention. She holds up two fingers and points to the espresso machine. Pete nods in understanding. Charlie turns to Bucky again and notices a darker shadow by his temple spanning up his forehead.

"Are you alright, Bucky?" She asks tentatively.

Bucky flashes her a sad sort of grin. "Physically, I'm fine."

He pauses, then bravely reaches out for her hand, squeezing her fingers. Charlie squeezes back, sensing he needs some sort of comfort, maybe something to ground him. Pete comes over with two espresso cups, and a whole loaf of pumpkin bread. He gives them a smile, then leaves.

"Sorry I couldn't respond." Bucky speaks up, his voice a low and reserved. "I saw it right before it died."

"Don't worry about it." She shakes her head. Charlie pushes the espresso closer to him. "Drink, eat. Pretty sure Pete just took the bread out of the oven."

He releases her hand and does just as he's told, taking tiny, careful sips. Charlie does as well, grabbing the butter knife Pete left on the plate to cut a piece of pumpkin bread. A comfortable, yet weighed silence settles between them as they eat. Charlie has to send a quick message to Dave informing him that she'll be coming in later than usual.

"I have a new one," Bucky begins. He clears his throat. "Phone that is. Stark gave me one this morning. Said it has the same sim card. Which I'm not quite sure what that really is, but I left it back at the compound. I was in a rush to get here."

Charlie frowns at that. "How come?"

"I wanted to see you." He responds quickly, ducking his head down for a moment.

This time, Charlie is sliding her hand forward to wrap her fingers around his gloved knuckles. When Bucky looks up at her, her eyes shift to the bruise on his head. Questions burn on the tip of her tongue, but she doesn't want to press. Doesn't want to bring something up that's clearly giving Bucky some sort of turmoil.

He notices. "Just bump my head a bit after the building self-destructed." He chuckles lowly.

Then Bucky ends up telling her the events of the previous night. He says it was an abandoned Hydra base, or so it seemed. The place only had two guards, but held files and reports of Hydra's doing from the past two decades.

He informs her that one file included scientific formulas instructing how to recreate the super soldier serum. It stated the main key was to use blood samples from pervious soldiers; mainly Bucky's. The file was dated back in the late 90's, after the Siberia Winter Soldiers were put on ice. They needed something steadier, more controllable that they could whip right into compliance.

"Someone like me." Bucky murmurs, his grip tightening in her hand. Before Charlie can say anything, he continues.

"Steve found some video tapes with-" He breaks off, shaking his head. "He destroyed all of them. Which I guess was a moot point, because the goddamn thing had a self-destruct detonator anyway. We got out just in time."

Bucky chuckles. "I forgot I had my phone in my pocket. I landed on it with this arm." He picks up left hand that Charlie is still holding, then places it down.

"Well, I'm glad you're all okay." Charlie tells him honestly. "Especially you. You sure that doesn't hurt?" She reaches up with her free hand, gently presses her fingertips to his temple.

"It'll heal in a day or two. I promise I'm fine, Charlie."

"You said physically you were okay."

He nods. "Right. I spent three years in Wakanda, and I will forever be grateful to Shuri and her team and the people there. It's just, sometimes I still have- Sam calls it PTSD- and anxiety over my past."

"It doesn't happen often anymore," He continues, "but there are days where I remember exactly who I was. Who they made me to be. Going on missions like that makes it harder to forget. I have to remind myself I'm not their puppet anymore. That the triggers are gone."

As Charlie remains silent, Bucky slowly slips his hand away. He moves towards the pumpkin bread, but Charlie sees it in his eyes; self-deprecating doubt. His fingers pick the bread apart, but he doesn't eat it.

"So," Bucky pipes up, after several long moments, shifting in his seat. Charlie notices his jaw clenching. "Still want to go out on a date with a man like me?"

"Yes." Charlie answers immediately, keeping his gaze with hers. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Bucky. I think the plethora of ruined coffee drinks says that."

" _Plethora_." Bucky mutters, rolling his eyes. "If you're sure."

"I am." She confirmed strongly. Charlie grabs his left hand again, brushing off the crumbs. "I know you've probably heard this plenty of times, but-" she begins to take off his glove, one finger at a time.

"You aren't the Winter Soldier anymore. I mean-" she pulls the glove off, dropping it on the table.

"Technically speaking. You have the skills, the training, the sharp mind, but you had that as Sergeant Barnes in the war. You aren't their puppet, as you said, that they can just drag around and use for their own gain."

Charlie pauses to trace along the golden lines of his hand. She fleetingly wonders if the line matches his heart because it seems like it's laced with gold anyway. A golden heart that got buried under decades of his own personal war.

"I've already told you," She starts again, meeting his gaze. "I wanted to get to know you. Just Bucky, and I have been. But I also want you to know, your past is right where it is, the past. I don't want you to worry about you scaring me off because that's not going to happen. I've accepted your past, just like I'm accepting the man in front of me now."

"Charlie." Bucky speaks her name quietly; timid.

She shrugs. "I'm telling the truth. Plus, how can anyone see you playing and talking to those children and think you're anything like what they tried to make you. They loved you, Bucky. After you all left, they begged me for the rest of the day to bring you back."

For the first time this morning, a bright grin spreads across Bucky's mouth.

"Millie and Maliyah adore you. Mark, that older boy with the blonde hair and missing front teeth, said he wants to be you when he grows up. And the way you were with Colin…"

"He really means a lot to you." Bucky inputs, turning his hand over so she can continue tracing.

Charlie nods. "He got really sick as a baby. We almost lost him a few times, and because of it, he has some brain damage. Which delays him a little in development. Lizzie works wonders with him but he can't communicate very well, so he does it by sign language. Which, I did not know you knew, by the way."

"You saw that?" He questions, looking endearingly sheepish.

"I did, and Colin has never looked happier when he realized two superheroes signed back to him."

Charlie finally stops drawing line on his hand. Instead, she slowly lacing their fingers together, and ignores the tickle of wings in her stomach. Bucky keeps eye contact, but his cheeks look like they're beginning to darken in color. She bites her bottom lip for a moment, trying to dispel her own flushing face.

"Kids are honest, kids are smart, and they know a good person when they see one." She tells him. "So, I don't want you to doubt yourself, especially around them, and especially around me."

She suddenly reaches over to grab Bucky's espresso glass. "Besides, you still owe me dinner in favor of all those drinks." Then she finishes off the rest of his own.

A startled laugh escapes past his lips. His eyes suddenly light up and the crinkles appear, and Charlie feels her heart swelling in her chest. It's an elated sound, and it's such a contradiction to how their morning started off, but its bright and Charlie just wants to hear it over and over.

"So, what do we call this then?" Bucky questions, gesturing to the food and drinks.

"As I was the one to bring you the espresso in the first place-"

"Actually, Pete did that."

"Yes, but you aren't going on a date with Pete, now are you? Unless you want to take it up with his husband."

"I mean…"

Charlie glares at him. "Anyway, I ordered the drinks, which still means you owe me."

Bucky leans across the table. When he speaks, his voice is a low drawl. "I'm not taking you on a date because I owe you dinner. I'm taking you on a date because I want to, Charlotte."

Then he lifts her hand to his mouth, softly kissing the back of her hand. His deep blue eyes gaze up at her from under his long lashes. Charlie feels her heart stutter wildly in her chest and her breath is caught somewhere in her throat. Holy shit.

When Bucky lifts his head up a fraction, there's a coy, little smirk pulling the corner of his mouth up. Charlie blinks, and tries to shake the feeling of his cool fingers, warm lips, and the cozy smell of leather and woods away.

"Geez." Charlie huffs out. "You really know how to turn on the charm."

"Think I'm getting better at it." He quips, lowering her hand back on the table.

Charlie slowly slips her hand out of his fingers, opting to tear a piece of pumpkin bread off. Really it was to break their contact, so she could think clearly.

"I'm not exactly sure you've been bad at it." She tells him honestly. Then just to turn the tables around, she winks at him.

Bucky straightens up, clearing his throat. He tucks a stubborn piece of hair behind his ear as his cheeks darken again. He might be able to switch his charm on, but he almost turns into a nervous, shy person boy she counters it. It makes him cute and endearing, and somehow, it shows just how sweet his heart really is.

"Glad it's working then." He mumbles shyly. Suddenly, his bashfulness fades away as he shifts. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" Charlie asks, her eyebrows twitching downward.

"Allowing me to talk to you about this stuff." He answers quietly. "I don't tend to talk about it much outside a few friends, rather Steve and Sam. Not that I don't consider you a friend or-"

"I understand," Charlie laughs lightly. "It's okay."

Bucky sighs in relief. "What I'm trying to say…I just really appreciate it, Charlie."

She shifts in her seat, crossing her legs because now she feels shy. "I'm glad you feel like you can talk to me about it."

There's several moments where they just stare at each other, their eyes locked and their surroundings fading away. Charlie felt it when Bucky landed on the very table they're sitting at now. She felt it when he grabbed her arm to hide her behind the café when she took her shirt off. When he caged her against his motorcycle. When he walked through the doors of Loving Arms, bringing four other Avengers with him.

Charlie feels it again now, the air shifting around them, sparking something that started when they first met. She should've recognized it that day, but she was too enthralled by how blue his eyes were as he made sure she got to safety. She truly believes the magnetic pull between them now, and maybe all those coffee spills happened for a reason.

Bucky abruptly pushes the last bit of pumpkin bread toward her, offering her a small smile. His fingers brush against hers as he does so, and Charlie wonders how the cool touch of vibranium can warm her skin like it does.

She shoots him a happy look, then pops the last piece of bread into her mouth and slides his glove back over to him. As he puts it back on, her eyes catch the time on the clock behind the counter.

"I have to go into work." Charlie informs him reluctantly. "Still trying to find another sponsor."

Bucky's mouth twitches for a split second, before he schools his expression. "I'm sure you'll find one sooner than later."

"I appreciate your faith in my skills." She laughs, beginning to stand up.

Bucky quickly stands as well. "It stopped raining. Can I offer you a ride there?" He offers timidly.

"On the bike?" Charlie questions excitedly.

"Yes, on the bike." He laughs, gathering their empty cups and plate the bread came on.

"Pete will scold you for that. He's already plotting to give you your money back."

As she says it, Pete comes out of nowhere, grabbing the dishes from Bucky's hands. He shakes a reprimanding finger at him, before muttering something about two flirty, heart eyed costumers. Charlie glares at him and Pete winks before he disappears through the kitchen, then she grabs her umbrella she left in the corner.

After they exit the café, Bucky makes her wear the helmet this time. Charlie is about to protest when he grabs another helmet and puts it on. She beams at him, placing the helmet on her head. It's a tighter fit due to the beanie on her head, but Bucky helps her adjust it.

She hugs him around his waist as he zooms in and out of the New York morning traffic. Charlie feels his steady breathing beneath her hands and she tries hard not to think of how broad his shoulders are, and how strong his back is. Or how his abs clench when her hand accidentally slips down from something bumpy on the road.

It's a short trip, but she isn't ready to get off yet and she nearly considers convincing Bucky to just continue driving. He helps her off the bike the same way he did before. Charlie reluctantly hands the helmet back to him.

"Thanks for the ride." Charlie says, fixing her askew beanie.

"Anytime, Charlie." Bucky responds after taking his helmet off. "I'll see you tonight. I'll pick you up."

"Oh, you don't have-"

"I may be a hundred, but I'm still a gentleman, and I'm going to pick my date up at 7:30." He smirks. Then he places his helmet on his head with the visor open.

Charlie leans forward, smiling brightly. "See you then, Just Bucky."

Then she flicks the visor down, and hurries into the building. She can't be sure if she hears laughing before it's drowned out by the loud roar of the bike.

Charlie has to tamper down her smile before she steps off the elevator, but she finds herself giddy for the evening. She greets Colin when he runs up to her, hugging her around her legs.

She picks her nephew up, spinning him around twice and making him giggle. She litters kisses all over his cheeks and finally puts him down when Dave beckons to her. Colin runs over to Lizzie, ready for his morning therapy session.

"You look flushed." Dave states, a suspicious glint in his brown eyes. "See a certain soldier this morning."

Charlie chooses to ignore him. "Did you need something?" She asks lightly, crossing her arms.

"You have a phone call." He informs her excitedly. "A Pepper Potts is on the line for you."

Her mouth falls open and her arms drop to her sides. "What? Pepper Potts, as in Pepper Stark-Potts? As in the CEO of Stark Industries?"

Dave nods excitedly, pushing her towards her office. When she finally sits at her desk, she has to grip the phone harder in her hand so it doesn't fall from shock. She takes a deep breath.

"Hello, this is Charlotte Danes." She greets professionally.

"Hello Ms. Danes. This is Pepper Potts calling from Stark Industries. We were looking into sponsoring and possibly putting on charity event with Loving Arms Therapeutic Center."


	7. Chapter 7

_Inhale. Count. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Exhale. That was supposed to make the nerves stop, not amplify them! Okay, relax. Inhale. Exhale. Ring the goddamn buzzer, you hopeless punk._

Bucky finally reaches out, pressing the button harder than necessary. So naturally, the bottom of it gets stuck on the edge. The loud buzzing doesn't cease, and he panics a little, trying to fix it. He can't in time and suddenly the door to the foyer opens and Charlie steps out. She lets the door shut behind her, then closes her fist and knocks it against the pad. The button pops out and the annoyingly loud noise stops.

"Damn thing gets stuck all the time." Charlie explains, smiling at him. "It's fun when someone's booty call is sneaking in during the late hours. Ready?"

Bucky's response catches in his throat, because he finally got a good look at her. Charlie is absolutely beautiful.

She's wearing a maroon sweater dress that stops mid-thigh, and thick knit leggings, with knee high dark brown velvet boots. She has a cream-colored scarf wrapped in a loop around her neck, and she's pulling out a pair of black leather gloves from her black peacoat. Her hair is styled loosely around her face, and the hazel of her eyes looks brighter against the glittery sheen of makeup on her eyelids. There's a soft red painted across her lips and it takes Bucky an embarrassing amount of time to tear his eyes away from her mouth to answer her.

"You're beautiful." He blurts out, his voice sounding gentle even in his own ears.

"Thank you." Charlie smiles shyly, turning her back to make sure the door locked behind her.

He clears his throat, nervously pushing his hair back. Fuck, maybe he can't do this. Running into her, talking to her, getting to know her has all been in a casual setting, but this. This, knowing he is taking Charlie on a date has his nerves going into overdrive. He's already messed up several of her mornings, her days, by constantly bumping into her and spilling coffee all over her body.

What if he drops his food on her, or knocks over a candle and the flame catches on the table cloth and he burns down whatever restaurant they end up going to. Or what if Charlie perceived him differently, and she realizes that Bucky is nothing like she thought he was. Maybe Bucky should just turn around, get on his bike and drive until he hits the Hudson.

"Bucky." Charlie's gentle voice brings him out of his own mind. She places her hand on the vest Bucky is wearing over his dark gray button up. "You look so dashing." She lifts her gaze to his. "So handsome."

"I…thanks." He stumbles, feeling bashful. He's a goddamn 100-year-old super soldier, and Charlie has managed to turn him into an ungraceful, coffee destroying, fumbling _boy_.

"So," She smooths her hand over the two buttons before abruptly pulling her hand back. "Are we taking the bike?"

The enthusiasm Charlie has in her expression calms Bucky's heart a little. He's come to enjoy her hidden love for motorcycles, and seeing the excitement light up her eyes makes him want to keep that look on her face for the rest of the night.

"Yes, if that's alright?" Bucky checks. "Unless you refuse the helmet again."

Charlie claps her hands excitedly. "I'll wear it, let's go!"

He laughs as she grabs the second helmet off the seat, easily swinging her leg over to straddle the bike. She wiggles around, adjusting her dress then putting her gloves on. She taps the helmet between her legs and quirks her eyebrow.

Bucky has to mentally shake his head, because the images he has of Charlie on his motorcycle is…well…sexy. He swallows thickly, forces his anxiousness of the date down, and plasters on a smirk. Before he gets on himself, Bucky picks the helmet up, making sure to graze her knuckles with is fingers. He can feel her gaze on his face, but he keeps his eyes on the helmet until he lifts it to place over her head. He drops his eyes down, winking quickly, then carefully maneuvers the protective headgear down.

Charlie laughs behind him as he expertly mounts his bike. She wraps her arms around his waist when he kick-starts it up, and Bucky's heart flutters wildly in his chest.

"Hold on tight, doll." He chirps over his shoulder, flashing her what he hopes is his most charming smile.

Charlie narrows her eyes at him, visible because the visor is still up; he can't tell if it's in response to the nicknames or lack of his own helmet. Then she reaches forward, making Bucky lean a little, and wraps her right hand over his. She tugs their hands back twice in quick recession, reeving the engine. Bucky laughs heartily, slipping his hand from hers and grabbing her wrist to firmly place her arm back where it was before. He twists to lock eyes with her for a moment, and he finds comfort in them. He flicks her visor closed, turns back around and suddenly takes off down the street.

They drive for 20 minutes, Bucky taking them just on the west side of the Brooklyn Bridge. Charlie snuggled close to his back the whole time, and Bucky made sure to keep his breathing steady to calm his erratic heartbeat. He finds a spot and parks, taking her hand to help her off the bike. Bucky kicks the stand down before following suit, taking the helmet she hands him.

"Where are we?" Charlie inquires, spinning around until she spots the city across the water.

The New York skyline offers a glittery background, buildings reaching towards the night sky. Charlie shoots Bucky a smile over her shoulder as he walks up next to her. He glances down at her hand, having an urge to fit his fingers between hers, but he hesitates. Bucky's nerves getting the best of him again, because this isn't sitting and talking in Ella Café. This isn't just a simple act of offering comfort. They're on a date, and holding her hand means so much more.

"Juliana's." Bucky answers her question, and Charlie whirls around. "You've been here before?"

"Not for a really long time." She explains happily, "Years actually."

"The last time I was here was with Steve…in 1941." Bucky informs lightly. "I was rather surprised it's still here."

"Well," Charlie chirps, nudging her arm against his, the back of their knuckles brushing. "You do owe me dinner so…"

Bucky finds himself rolling his eyes at her, gently grabbing her elbow to nudge her along.

Once they're inside and lead to a table, Bucky helps Charlie take off her coat, and hangs it on the chair he pulls out for her. He makes sure she's settled before carefully pushing the chair forward a little, then takes his own seat.

To his amused horror, there's a small candle in a clear glass in the center of the table. Bucky discreetly moves it further away from his hands, but when he gives Charlie his full attention, she's already staring at him. She has a knowing expression on her face, the corners of her red painted mouth pulling up.

"I think it's only coffee beverages that aren't safe around you, Just Bucky." Charlie teases, picking up the menu.

He scratches the scruff on his jaw. "You never know with me." He quips back, trying to keep his nerves at bay.

Charlie knocks her foot against his under the table. "Hey. I'm a little nervous too, Bucky."

He offers her a sheepish smile. "Really?"

She nods and shrugs, her cheeks tinting a light pink.

"I thought I was the only- I just." Bucky takes a moment to gather himself. "I think you're so beautiful, Charlie, and I know it hasn't been long, but I…" He inhales deeply, ready for his confession. "I'm really sweet on you, and given my track record, I don't want to mess anything up."

"Bucky," The way Charlie speaks his name calms him. "You haven't messed anything up, and you're not going to. Me, I'm nervous because I'm-" she pauses to lean across the table. "Sweet on you, too."

"Right." He laughs, grabbing the menus for something to do with his hands. "Old time slang."

"I like it." She assures him. "And the man who speaks it."

Bucky's stomach clenches with excitement, his heart beating harder in his chest. Slowly, he crawls his hand towards hers, wrapping his fingers around her own. Charlie is giving him a soft smile and he might know what it means, but he doesn't get the chance to figure it out. The waiter comes up to them, asking if they're ready to order. They aren't, but Charlie places an order for a drink.

"No coffee please, though." She tells him, mirth shinning in her pretty eyes at Bucky.

"Very funny, darlin'." Bucky says, patting her hand.

"What about your brother here?" The waiter asks, clearly fishing. He's barely glancing at Bucky.

"He's not my brother." Charlie snorts, tightening her fingers. "God, just imagine how many drinks you would've spilled."

"It's going to be a never-ending bit with you isn't it?" Bucky chuckles, making sure to show off him now lacing their fingers together.

"It's how our story starts, Sergeant." Charlie changes her tone to sounds dreamy, soothing. "On a cool, crisp morning in the heart of the city, a clumsy, supposedly enhanced super soldier doesn't pay attention, therefore he is tossed through a giant window and spills the maidens most prized possession. All over her fucking boobs."

Bucky barks out a laugh, so loud that other people give him confused stares. The waiter doesn't seem as amused by the story Charlie recited, in fact he seems a little irate. She laughs with him, but she somehow manages to coax an order out of Bucky, giving their pizza choice and Bucky's drink choice to the waiter.

"You're something else, sweetheart." Bucky informs her, most of his anxiety having melted away.

They fall into a simple chatter, enjoying the pizza when it comes. Bucky offered her the first slice, given that he does owe her, but Charlie gives him two slices in a row. The waiter is attentive, mostly to Charlie, but she barely notices. Bucky notices, but chooses to ignore it, for Charlie hasn't been giving anyone else her attention, focused on a story Bucky has been telling about Clint's habit of hiding in the ceiling vents.

He makes it through dinner without anything disastrous happening. They polish off the pizza, and the whole time Bucky revels in the fact that he's been making Charlie either laugh or smile. Her eyes have barely left Bucky's and his own kept dropping to her mouth. Honestly curious about how she was able to eat four slices of pizza, drink from her straw, and had yet to smear her lipstick.

A smaller menu is place on the table between them, breaking them out of their little bubble. Charlie thanks the waiter, who flashes her a wide smile before leaving. She holds the menu up, so they can both read it. Bucky scans the dessert options, finding one he's had before, then Charlie snaps it close.

"Bet I can guess what you're going to order." She challenges, a smug smile on her lips.

Interested, Bucky nods. "Yours is tiramisu."

Charlie blinks, then her mouth falls open in shock. "What the hell? How did you know that?"

"Easy." He shrugs, his turn to be a little smug. "Besides the obvious factor of it being a dessert made with espresso, you also like chocolate, and biscotti's, which tend to fit the flavor of tiramisu."

"Alright, Sherlock. My turn." Charlie challenges. She ponders for a few moments. "Zapolis."

"Do tell." Bucky says, keeping his expression neutral.

"Given that your eyes lit up at Coney Island when we ordered the funeral cake, with the powdered sugar, you like fried dough. Probably like to dip it in that chocolate sauce they give you."

"I'm impressed." Bucky praises. "You're absolutely right."

Right then, a magical plate of tiramisu appears in front of Charlie. They exchange baffled looks, and when Bucky glances up, the waiter is smiling down at her. He must've heard Bucky, ran into the kitchen and pulled out the dessert.

"Oh, I didn't order anything yet." Charlie tries explaining to him.

"It's on the house, beautiful." The waiter says, winking. He shoots a hard glare at Bucky before he leaves.

Charlie looks conflicted for all of two seconds. Then she picks up her fork, and nudges Bucky's own until it hits his hand. "I mean, free dessert is free dessert."

They share the Italian dish. Bucky doesn't mind the waiter skipping over his order, he figures the next time he takes Charlie out on a date, he'll order what he wants and not have a waiter hit on his date the entire time.

"He was flirting with you." Bucky states, shoving his gloves back on as they exit the restaurant.

"Who?" Charlie questions curiously, popping a chewy mint in her mouth. She offers one to Bucky.

"The waiter." Bucky chews the mint quickly, swallowing. "I can't really blame him." He admits lowly, helping Charlie shrug her coat back on.

"What?" She halts her movements, one hand on her scarf as she was adjusting it.

He didn't mean for her to actually hear him, but now that she's looking at him with those wide, curiously bright hazel, pretty eyes, he figures he'd just tell her. Bucky reaches out to help her finish wrapping her scarf around her neck, selfishly brushing his fingertips along her pulse point. He grinds his teeth as he gathers himself, forcing out a breath through his nose.

"I just meant," He begins, twisting his leather gloves in his hands. "That you're gorgeous, Charlotte. It's not shocking to me that other people think the same. Like that waiter in there. I mean-" He inhales deeply, bracing himself for a confession he didn't think he'd be making tonight.

"I don't think you have any idea how I feel around you." He continues. Bucky has to tear his eyes away from hers, becoming too shy to keep eye contact. He chuckles, and it sounds deprecating to his own ears. "I felt like a goddamn loser when I landed on that table and you just sat there, looking as if I personally offend you. Which, I probably did, since I apparently "burned your boobs."

Charlie giggles at that and when Bucky looks up, all he sees is something akin to fondness in her eyes. Her cheeks look like they've darkened in color, and she drops her gaze to the ground for a moment.

"That's probably the most embarrassing thing to say to during a moment like that." She says. "Trust me, Bucky. I felt the biggest loser later that day too."

Bucky finds the courage to take a small step closer to her. "It stuck with me, Charlie. I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Well," She says, sounding like air got stuck in her throat. She looks at him through her eyelashes, biting her lip for a moment, but the red lipstick doesn't smear. "I'm glad you landed on my table."

Bucky's heart swells in his chest and it's such a strange feeling, but he likes how he feels around her. He gently brushes a few strands of hair that got caught on her lashes behind her ear. There're only several inches between them now, both subconsciously moving closer to each other. Briefly, in the back of his mind as he stares down at her lips, Bucky wonders if Charlie will taste like tiramisu.

"Even if you did knock over my coffee." Charlie teases quickly. "It was hazelnut that day."

Her response startles a laugh out of him, and Charlie smiles brightly. It's the smile Bucky has become fond of, the one that lights up her eyes from within, a pure innocence about it. He has been finding himself wanting to see her smile like that more often, and he wants to be the main cause of it. After his laughter fades, he steels his nerves. He has an urge to show her something, to be more open with her like she has been with him.

"Can I show you something?" He requests quietly. "It isn't far from here."

Charlie grabs his gloves and gently begins to put them on his hands. "Of course, Bucky."

Once she's done, Bucky confidently takes her hand, interlocks his fingers within the space between hers. The soft smile she gives him makes his heart race as he leads her down the street.

He carefully leads her up the stairwell, gently gripping her forearm to help her step over the loose tile on the middle step. He notices the light look of confusion on her face, but Charlie has an intrigued look shinning in her eyes. They reach the door, and Bucky hesitates for a moment to inhale, wrapping his fingers around the bar of the door to ground himself.

Bucky knows, that once he opens the door, he will be showing Charlie a part of himself that only Steve and one other person knows, and that. That is something. He knows sharing his secret means something, but he isn't exactly sure what it is. All Bucky knows is that he just _wants_ to show Charlie.

Maybe it's because of what she has shown him so far; not necessarily physical, but her own heart in a way. She's shown him her passion for Loving Arms, for the Center itself, her uncle's motorcycle repair shop. She's shared her feelings, her thoughts, her courage to tell him in the first place. She's shown him no judgement, and when she sat there tracing the golden lines in his prosthetic arm, she opened up her heart to him in a way that he doesn't think Charlie even realized.

He wants to show her this. Taking another quiet breath in, Bucky pushes the door open, holding it and stepping aside to let Charlie pass. She sees the skyline immediately, given that it's the first line of sight that spans the backdrop of the rooftop. Bucky hears her quiet gasp before she smiles over her shoulder at him.

"Ya know," Charlie begins as Bucky remains by the door. "I've lived in New York for the majority of my life, but I can never get used to the view of the city at night."

"It still stuns me." He confesses, finally making his feet move towards her.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

In lieu of answering, Bucky shifts his eyes to the right of the roof. Charlie takes the hint and turns in that same direction. When Bucky looks back at her, she has a soft smile on her face as she slowly walks forward. Her boots stop right before the border of square shaped rocks.

"Is this a Zen Garden?" Charlie questions quietly.

"Yes." Bucky answers, wringing his hands together for a moment. "It's mine."

The rectangular length of the garden takes up half the rooftop, outlined by flat rocks. The area is mostly filled with gray sand, lines drawn around dome-shaped smooth rocks. In the far bottom corner is a small area of green grass, with platforms holding several medium and small bonsai trees. Flowing down the platforms from bamboo pipes is a quiet stream of water, smoothly falling into a small pond with pebbles at the bottom.

"It's so…" Charlie speaks up, leaning forward to view the waterfall. "Serene."

Bucky walks up next to her, his knuckles brushing the back of her left hand. He swallows thickly, ignoring the churning of knots in his stomach.

"When I first came back here," Bucky begins, "I had trouble sleeping. The life I built in Wakanda helped me regain peace, and heal my mind, mostly. Unfortunately, the mental scarring doesn't ever truly fade away, so when I came here, I needed something to ease my mind."

Bucky see Charlie nod and smile encouragingly from the corner of his eye, so he continues. His anxiety at confessing his secret melts away.

"I got used to working in the fields, managed my own little farm in one of the villages there. I liked the manual labor I was doing, it kept my mind busy. It helped in my healing process, doing something repetitive, having a routine down. I wanted to find something like that here as well, so, one day, Banner suggested a Zen garden. He said he had a portable one, those little small ones you can buy in the box."

Bucky pauses to shrug. "I figured it couldn't hurt, that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, so Banner, Steve and I set this up. I come here if my anxiety is bad, or I just feel overwhelmed at the compound. I'll usually spends a few nights at my apartment, then come here to garden."

Exhaling a huff of air, Bucky shoves his left hand into his hair for something to do. Charlie hasn't said anything, nor given any other indication of emotion other than her smile from earlier. He glances at her, but her eyes are locked on the lines drawn in the sand. Bucky can feel his heart rate start to pick up a little.

"So," He states inadequately, now tapping his fingers against his thigh. "That's the story. This is what I wanted to show you. I knows it's a little-"

"No." Charlie interrupts him gently. She faces him, her expression is soft, appreciative. "It means so much to you, Bucky. It's beautiful." She reaches out and wraps her fingers around his, squeezing them in comfort. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

All the apprehension Bucky felt has now faded, chased away by her smile. Charlie holds no judgement in her eyes, and that's something Bucky had been drawn to when he first spoke to her. His eyes drop to her mouth on their own accord, and he has to force his gaze back up. He lifts his left hand to carefully push back a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Would you like to try?" Bucky ends up asking, his voice sounding much softer than he intended.

"Really?" She asks excitedly.

Bucky rubs his thumb against her palm for a moment. "Of course."

Then he's reluctantly pulling away from her grasp. He walks over to a little shed that holds some supplies and brings out the bamboo rake. He hands it to her, then explains that she can move the rocks on the sand to her liking and design the garden the way she wants.

Charlie does just that. Bucky is content to just stand back and watch her. He watches her pick up a smaller rock, sticking out her tongue while she ponders where to place it. Bucky's heart hasn't stopped beating erratically since she held his fingers, and he is suddenly overcome with just how much he has fallen for Charlie. It should scare him, falling for someone so quickly, after so, _so_ long, but in this moment, all he feels is warmth; happiness.

She takes her time gardening. At one point, Charlie wraps her scarf around her neck once more so it's not dragging on the sand as she bends over. He observes her move around serenely, carefully replacing rocks and pebbles. Then she grabs the wooden rake she had propped up against the platform and begins to draw designs around the rocks, swirling and waving and connecting.

Bucky realizes she's coming to an end and moves closer as Charlie backs up to the edge of the garden. She pauses, like she doesn't know how to finish it and she takes a step back. As Bucky anticipated, her foot slips on one of the loose rocks and she stumbles backward. Bucky is there to hold her steady by grabbing her hips. He helps her step over the border of rocks, and she shoots him a smile then finishes the last part of her design.

Charlie straightens up, proudly beaming down at her creation. Bucky hasn't removed his hands yet, and from the way she leans back into him, he figures his touch is wanted.

"You're right." Charlie speaks up, looking up at him. "This does help calm your mind."

He's about to respond, when a gust of wind picks up around them. Charlie shivers subtly, however, Bucky catches it and removes his hands from her hips to her arms, rubbing his palms up and down. Despite her coat, the tip of her nose is a little pink, and he figures they've been outside in the dropping temperature for a little too long.

"C'mon, Charlie." Bucky says, slowly raising his hands to adjust her scarf tighter around her neck to keep her warm. "I'll buy you some hot cocoa."

Her eyes light up mischievously. "Are we sure that's a good idea?"

Bucky drops his hands and stares flatly at her. "In that case, you can buy your own, sweetheart."

Then he spins on his heels and stalks towards the door. Charlie cackles behind him, and the elated sound echoes throughout his chest. He feels her come up to him and before she can say or do anything else, Bucky is reaching out to grab her hand, lacing their fingers together because he no longer feels nervous to do so. They take a few moments to just smile at each other, then the wind picks up again and Bucky is leading her back down the stairs.

He ends up buying Charlie a cup of peppermint hot chocolate, and from her suggestion, buys himself a salted caramel one. Bucky had pulled off near a small park after Charlie told him where to find the best kiosk that serves hot chocolate.

Feeling bold, much more than when he first picked her up, Bucky holds her hand the entire time. Charlie smiles at him, moving closer to keep warm as the cold November air drops around them. She seems content to just be next to him, listening to each other as they walk throughout the city.

At one point, Charlie shakes his hand away from hers in favoring of picking up his left arm. She wraps his arm around her shoulders and Bucky picks up on the hint, pulling her into his side, trying to share his warmth. His hand finds hers once more as she lifts her arm to lace their fingers together.

Everything about her, about this night has made Bucky feel…alive. His veins have been one fire from every little touch from Charlie. His heart has raced from every smile, every little look she gives him. His stomach flutters and clenches strangely every time Charlie laughs, or licks her lips, the red lipstick remaining perfectly in place.

Bucky has fallen so hard for her.

Unfortunately, the evening is coming to an end, and when Charlie shivers one more, even after Bucky offered her his jacket, he calls it a night. They finish their drinks, tossing them away in the nearest bin.

"I'm shocked." Charlie voices as she grips Bucky's shoulder to get on the motorcycle. "Not one single drop of hot chocolate wasted."

"I've been working on bettering my skills, Charlie." He quips, making sure her helmet is on correctly. He tries ignoring how her hands would feel on the rest of his body as he adjusts the helmet. He quietly clears his throat.

"Proud of you." She teases, resting her head on his back the best she can.

Bucky laughs, then starts his bike.

Pulling up to her home, Bucky realizes that this is it. This is the moment where Bucky would walk Charlie up to her stoop, that leads to the door of the apartment block, that leads inside to a flight of stairs, that would lead to her apartment door. Charlie pulls off the helmet, carefully placing it down on top of the seat. Bucky untangles the strands of hair that caught in her scarf from the ride, then helps her off.

He escorts her to the door, stepping up on small stoop. Charlie begins to feel around the pockets of her coat, then she abruptly turns to face him. She raises her left hand to rest briefly against his jaw.

"Thank you, Bucky." Charlie whispers, a shy smile spanning her mouth. "For showing me a piece of you. And for the whole evening. I had fun with you."

He fights to keep his eyes open, feeling the effects of how sweet and kind her touch his. He covers the back of her hand with his own, before slowly lowering them.

"I'm glad." Bucky states sincerely. "Thank you for allowing me to show you."

He can't be certain, but he thinks Charlie drops her gaze to his mouth for a moment. Bucky feels his chest clench and he slowly takes a step back, dropping her hand. He pushes his left hand through his hair nervously, shooting her a smile that's borderline sheepish.

"G'night." Bucky bids her, and he wants to smack himself.

He catches Charlie dropping her shoulders, like she's disappointed or something. Suddenly, their conversation from Coney Island invades his mind, and Bucky steels himself. Charlie is right. If there's one thing that the whole Infinity Stones incident taught him, was to not take any second chances for granted. Charlie puts herself out there every day, she tries to be kind and open and honest, and she has shown all of that towards Bucky. It's time he does something he's been thinking about for a few weeks now.

Bucky steps up once more, her sudden proximity makes his heart speed up once again, his stomach clenching from anticipation. He can feel his own eyes soft as he looks at her, shifting his gaze down to her lips for a moment, before gently cupping her jaw with his right hand. He hears her breath catch in her throat as Bucky carefully tilts her chin up a little, swiping his thumb once across her cheek.

There's a moment when everything seems to still around them, a split hesitation where Bucky simply just stares at her. Then their noses brush together, and Charlie leans forward just a fraction. Bucky finally closes the space between them, eyes falling shut before pressing his lips softly against hers.

The second their lips touch, it's like nothing Bucky has ever felt. It's like the sun breaking over the horizon, igniting the cold darkness with golden warmth, spreading throughout every inch of his veins. Warms the tips of his fingers against her skin, makes his chest tighten then release because kissing Charlie just feels right. She feels right, soft yet solid against him. She smells good, once again captivating his senses.

Charlie brings her hand up to press her palm against Bucky's chest, and her touch keeps grounds him. He wonders if her heart is beating just as hard and fast as his is, and he wonders if she can feel his own beating beneath her palm.

After several long moments, Bucky reluctantly finds the strength to pull back slowly, their lips remaining together as if the kiss itself doesn't want to end. He opens his eyes in time to see hers flutter open as well, gazing straight into his own. He feels apprehension prickle at his spine, but the look in Charlie's eyes makes heat curl in his stomach again.

Charlie releases a shuddering breath as he tenderly rubs his thumb over her bottom lip. She trails her hand up his chest to the side of his neck, causing a shiver down spine, and he can feel his pulse fluttering beneath her fingertips. Charlie leans forward, Bucky's heartbeat now reaching dangerous rates, pressing her lips to his, just a touch firmer. She keeps it short and sweet, and before Bucky can deepen it, she's pulling back once more, keeping her eyes close.

She exhales shakily. "I should go inside." She murmurs.

Bucky nods, but keeps his hand to her jaw, his left hand twitching to hold her waist. "Yeah."

Except neither of them makes any effort to move. When Charlie open her eyes again, Bucky can almost feel his own desire shinning in his. Bucky suddenly darts his tongue out, licking his bottom lip as if her taste lingers there. Her eyes darken, and her breath hits his lips and now Bucky doesn't think he'll be able to step away from her.

They move forward at the same time, their lips connecting once more. Bucky gives in to his urge and places his hand on her hip, pulling her flush against his body. He keeps his right hand on her jaw, guiding and coaxing her mouth to move against his. He's content to just stand on the stoop and kiss her like this, just lips dancing against lips, not wanting to push anything too far.

Except Charlie suddenly pokes her tongue out, swiping against Bucky's lips as she moves her hand to the back of his neck. He accepts her instantly, and that first swipe of their tongues against each other's makes sends shocks of electricity up and down his spine.

She feels incredible pressed against his body, and she tastes even better when he gently curls his tongue against hers. He tastes the lingering notes of the hot chocolate she had; a hint of peppermint and something else that's undeniably her. It makes desire pool in the pit of his stomach and if he doesn't break away from her enchanting lips, he might never stop kissing her. He finds himself being okay with that.

He feels her grip the back of his neck harder, her fingers slipping into his hair, as Bucky presses incredibly closer to Charlie, leaving no space between their bodies. He controls the kiss, keeps it slow but sensual. He rubs his thumb continuously along her jawline, because he has to make sure this is real, that it's not all just inside his head.

It is. It's real and it's happening, especially when Charlie accidently releases a breathy sigh, and Bucky swallows the sound. He makes his own noise in return, a soft satisfied groan as he carefully walks Charlie backwards to support her against the door. Her hand tightens in his hair and Bucky releases an involuntary growl against her lips, the sharp tug shooting straight down to his-

Ana abrupt sharp inhale make Charlie pull away from their kiss, unfortunately, to look behind her. Bucky tugs her away from the door, only to see that the handle lined up perfectly with the bottom of her spine. He sees her glare at the door knob, cursing it for ill timing and interrupting something that could have lasted much longer.

"Sorry, Charlie." Bucky apologizes, chucking under his breath to hide how husky his voice sounds. "Got a little carried away."

"Don't apologize for that." She mutters, her fingers slipping out of his hair to his shoulder.

Bucky bites his lip briefly, nodding in amusement. He brushes her hair to the aside, tucking it behind her ear again. "You should get inside. It's getting late."

She nods, licking her lips. Except Bucky tracks the movement and suddenly he's surging forward again to kiss her. He moves her mouth with his three times before breaking contact again. He presses his forehead against hers briefly before pulling back a little to catch his breath.

"Can I buy you breakfast tomorrow?" Bucky inquires tentatively. "I promise not to spill anymore coffee on you."

Charlie laughs breathlessly, bringing her hand up to graze his cheek. She looks like she wants to pull him in again. Instead, she drops her hand away and nods.

"I'd love that." She tells him softly. "Same time as usual then?"

"Yeah." He chuckles. "Goodnight, Charlotte."

She captures Bucky's lips once more, a short innocent kiss. "Goodnight, Bucky." She murmurs against his mouth.

Bucky nods, gently squeezing her hip once before dropping his hand. His right hand remains on the side of her neck for a moment. He sways forward, now pressing his lips to hers again, because that pull he felt since he first landed in front of her, has kicked up tenfold. He can't get enough of her. When he pulls away again, his keeps his mouth lingering over hers.

"Sleep well."

With that, Bucky finally breaks all contact and steps off the small stoop. It's like reality comes wrapping around him, the brisk fall air reminding him to breathe in something that isn't just Charlie. He's walking backwards to his bike, eyebrows raised pointedly, a smirk playing across his mouth.

Bucky watches Charlie as she digs her key out, making sure she gets inside safely. He turns, walking the four steps it takes to get to his bike. He zips up his jacket, ready to swing his leg over to mount the bike, when something stops him.

"Bucky." Charlie calls from behind him. He turns to face her, noticing the mirthful grin on her lips. "Wear the helmet."

Bucky raises right his hand, tapping two fingers to his forehead before tilting them outward. "Yes ma'am."

Charlie rolls her eyes. "Drive safe, Sergeant." She teases softly.

Then she hurries inside. Bucky waits until she disappears up the stairs, before he puts on the helmet, gets on his motorcycle and drives away.

For the first time in eight decades, Bucky is exhilarated. It has nothing to do with the cold wind whipping around him as he carefully zooms in and out of traffic, making his way back to his apartment. It's been a long time, such a fucking long time, but he swears he's never had a date like that. He swears he never had a kiss that felt like that, and he swears above all else, that he has never felt this way about a girl before the way he does with Charlie.

Sometimes, when Bucky and Steve can't sleep they talk about their lives, and how they played out. During the sadder nights, Steve voices his thoughts, wonders if maybe it was always meant to be this way, that all their pain and hardships, and surviving the way that they did, was because of fate. That maybe it all happened for a reason, and maybe it's not the reasons they thought it was.

Bucky thinks back on it now and perhaps, Steve was onto something. Maybe Bucky was meant to meet Charlie. His life was nowhere near simple or easy, or hell, even bright at all, but maybe he was meant to have gone through that, and have the outcome be something he could never have dreamt of.

Bitterly, he thinks it was a shitty way of even getting to what he has now, but what he does have now is illumining his once dark world. Fills it up with light and the smell the has been captivating him since day one. Bright, expressive eyes, a soft kind smile, a gentle heart, all wraps up into one beautiful soul of a woman.

As Bucky walks into his apartment, he can still taste Charlie on his tongue. He touches his fingertips to his mouth, as if he can keep the lingering feel of her against his lips. When Bucky slips into bed, he allows himself to believe in what Steve had said. Fate. If Bucky believes it, then fate has come to him, and it's in the form of Charlie.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie exhales shakily as she leans her back against her door, pressing her hand to her chest, feeling giddy and light on her feet. She's had her fair share of dates, but none that has ever made her feel like she does now. Her heart is rapidly beating against her chest, and her stomach is fluttering with wings she didn't think was possible anymore.

She tosses her keys on the coffee table, slowly taking off her right glove and touching her fingers to her lips. Bucky's kiss was tantalizing, nearly melting her knee caps and if hadn't held Charlie as close as he did, she might have fallen right then and there. It felt like electricity igniting inside her, spread throughout every fiber of her body and made her toes curl in her boots. It was such a sweet, passionate kiss and one Charlie will never forget; one she never wants to forget.

She pushes herself off her door, shedding her coat and scarf and goes about her routine for bed. She takes a hot shower, and she doesn't smell the scent of her soap, but the comforting smell of leather and forest fills her nose instead.

Charlie slips into bed, but she doesn't feel the sheets against her skin, just the blazing touch of Bucky's fingers between her own. Just the gentle caress of his palm against her cheek, the light brush of his lips when he first pressed them to hers.

Everything about Bucky, his powder blue eyes, his soft lips, his smile, his touch. His overall nervousness during the whole evening, his charming little snips, his honesty and opening up a part of him that he hasn't really shown to anyone else. It all makes Charlie's head spin, her heart beating rapidly and her stomach twisting with desire.

If it weren't for the damn door knob stabbing her spine, Charlie wouldn't have stopped kissing Bucky. He tasted like the salted hot chocolate he drank earlier, along with something sweet beneath it, unique just like he is. He was captivating as he kissed her, and a strange sensation of safety had washed over Charlie as he held her. She nearly invited him inside, but she thought that might have been way too soon, and honestly, Charlie is still reeling and trying to convince herself that Bucky is real.

She falls asleep with a smile on her face, and the phantom touch of his lips on hers.

The temperature outside continues to drop, and Charlie tightens her coat around her body as she makes her way to Ella Café. Before she can reach the door, her scarf slips from her shoulders. She bends to pick it up and as she straightens, she nearly bumps her head into someone's chest. She has an apology on her tongue, but it turns into a spark of excitement.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Charlie inquires playfully.

Bucky flashes that charming little smile of his. She swears he doesn't even realize he has that affect on people. He takes her scarf from her hand and loops it around her neck.

"Maybe." He says, like he's hiding something she doesn't know. "Or we just arrived at the same time. I'm a little disappointment you're not holding coffee."

Charlie shoots him a flat glare. Bucky's fingers linger over the sides of her neck and his touch warms her skin. "There's still time, we haven't had breakfast yet. I convinced Pete to glue all the cups to the table."

Bucky laughs, tugging the door open to let her inside. The moment Pete sees them, he smirks knowingly, wiggling his eyebrows up and down in quick little movements. Charlie glares at him in warning, and Bucky awkwardly clears his throat. After Bucky gives his order, Charlie request the pumpkin French toast and Pete actually sticks his tongue out at her. Despite her protests and offer to pay for breakfast, Bucky pays with a fifty-dollar bill and insist Pete keep the change as a tip.

"Oh," Charlie pipes up as they sit at the same table they unceremoniously met at. "As I was distracted by our lovely date last night-" Bucky's cheeks darken in color a little. "I forgot to tell you that _the_ Pepper Potts called the Center!"

"Really?" Bucky asks lightly, raising his eyebrows.

Charlie nods. "She wanted to speak to me and offered for Stark Industries to be a sponsor for Loving Arms and I just-" She breaks off trying to contain her excitement. "I can't believe she called. Do you know what this means for the Center? For the kids?"

She can feel how big her own smile is as she looks at Bucky. His eyes have softened around the corners, and his has a gentle tilt to his mouth. He reaches across the table to hold her hand, smoothing his thumb over her knuckles.

"You're so happy about it." He notes quietly. "That's amazing, Charlie."

Something clicks in her mind. "Bucky, did you have something to do with this?"

Bucky clears his throat. "I think Pepper found out about our visit to the center and looked into it. I think Stark had a little fit about not being asked to come as well."

"Wait…hang on. Tony Stark wanted to come himself?"

With a nonchalant shrug, Bucky says, "I think we all have a soft spot for Loving Arms."

"Because of you." Charlie whispers. Bucky doesn't react, but something in his eyes tells her the truth. "You're fucking incredible, Bucky."

"There's no cursing in my shop, Charlotte." Pete scolds her sarcastically as he walks by.

Charlie glares at him as Bucky laughs. They finish their breakfast, just enjoying each other's company. She can't stop her heart from swelling in her chest when he imagines Bucky mentioning the Center to Pepper.

Bucky walks her to the Center, his fingers locked with hers the entire time. They pause before they reach the doors, and Charlie peeks up at him. He looks cute with his hair tied back into a small bun, but the ever present black leather jacket makes him look sexy, and his deep blue eyes makes heat swirl in the it of her stomach.

Charlie abruptly brings her free hand up to his neck, pulling his face to hers. She quickly presses her lips to his, and Bucky seems surprised for all of two seconds before he kisses her back. Charlie keeps it short, and reluctantly pulls away otherwise she'll be late.

Bucky has a shy smile spreading across his mouth. He sways forward like wants to recapture her lips again, but he stops, his mouth an inch from hers. Instead, he squeezes her hand and his eyes flit up to the building.

"Is Colin here today?" He questions, locking his eyes back to her.

"Yeah," Charlie smiles brightly. "He'd love to see you. They all would."

"And it's okay I'm just stopping by?"

"Of course it is."

Bucky lifts his left hand to clear some of her hair away from her forehead. "Thank you."

Then he leans down and kisses her. It's so simple, so tender and Charlie has never felt this way about anyone so quickly. She nearly wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him deep. However, they're currently standing on a busy sidewalk in the city and the security guard can probably see them clearly through the glass doors.

When they break apart their breath fogs a little between them, and Charlie chuckles. At least she's not the only one who is left breathless. Forcing herself to step away, she tugs Bucky along behind her as they enter the building.

When Colin spots Bucky, he leaves the activity he's doing with Lizzie and runs full speed at him. Bucky squats down and catches him easily, letting out an overdramatic huff of air. Millie sees him next and she follows Colin's move. The rest of the kids realize there's a visitor and they all cheer when they see Bucky. Charlie spots Dave standing in his office watching the sight unfold. She makes her way over to him, beaming brightly.

"If you keep bringing him here, they're all going to turn on us and demand to live in the Avengers Compound instead." Dave teases.

"I don't think he'd be opposed to that." Charlie says. "It's okay that I brought him, right?"

He levels her with a look. "You don't need my permission, Charlie. Besides, it gives me and Lizzie the chance to grill your boyfriend."

Charlie feels her jaw slacken in shock. Before she can correct him that Bucky isn't her boyfriend, yet, Dave turns and waves her away.

"Your phone is ringing." He tells her, smirking smugly.

She glares at him, hoping he can feel the heat of her gaze. Charlie hurries to her office, and quickly grabs the phone to answer Pepper's phone call.

Charlie wishes she could have watched Bucky interact with the children again, but she's so excited to have spent an hour on the phone with the wife, and CEO of Stark Industries. Charlie was informing her of ideas she had for fundraisers, when Pepper politely interrupted, telling her that a gala for the Center, the children and their parents would be the best option.

The phone nearly falls from Charlie's hand, and she mentally scolds herself for not thinking of something like that sooner. She has to tamper down her excitement and agrees to the idea. They set up a date, the weekend after Thanksgiving, for gala to take place. The more they go over the details, the more Charlie feels giddy about it.

The children will be able to dress up, have a night of fun, and Charlie along with Dave, and the other OT's can enjoy the fact that people are out there who don't think the Center is below them. That these children with their prosthetics, and all the therapy that goes into helping, means something. That they aren't invisible. Stark's involvement means the world to her.

"I can't thank you enough, Pepper." Charlie express, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder as she types the details into a document. "However, I would like this to be a private event, if that's alright."

"Absolutely, Charlie." Pepper agrees immediately. "When this was first brought up, it was requested to keep it private."

Charlie stops typing, bemused at Pepper's words. Before she can question what she means, Bucky appears in her doorway. Her eyes linger over his body because he just looks good leaning against the frame. From his red shirt, the black leather jacket, his dark jeans that do nothing to hide how strong and muscular his thighs look. Charlie has to mentally shake her head. She smiles briefly at him before focusing back on her phone conversation.

"Thank you again." Charlie speaks into the phone, saving the document.

"It's our pleasure." Pepper assures. "We're really looking forward to this, and I'm looking forward to meeting the children. They sound amazing from what I've heard."

"They are, they'll be so excited."

"I'll call you tomorrow to set up a time for our meeting. Have a good day, Charlie."

"Yes, you too. Goodbye." Charlie hangs up, standing as Bucky walks into her office.

"I have to go." Bucky explains stopping in front of her. "Called for a briefing, and the compound is two hours away."

"No worries, go Avenge away." She says. "Another mission then?"

"Possibly. I'll let you know." Bucky takes her hand in his, bringing her knuckle to his lips and pressing a light kiss there.

"Please. I was so worried last time." She admits quietly, squeezing his fingers.

"I promise." Bucky assures.

Then he's leaning down and kissing her. Charlie could get use to this. She clutches his jacket in her fist, pulling him in just a little deeper.

Three and a half weeks past and Charlie and Bucky have been dating for just as long. it's been filled with more food outings, a trip to the Highline, motorcycle rides and breathless kisses. Now that Charlie has gotten a taste of Bucky, she can't seem to get enough, and he seems like he has the same thought. Considering that each time they kiss, it becomes deeper, more passionate, a little bolder with slow wandering hands.

On one of their last dates, Charlie refused to get off the motorcycle until he allows her to drive it. Bucky growled playfully at her, wrapped his arm around her and kissed her senseless. She had been leaning on the seat of the bike, and when Bucky attacked her lips, he accidently knocked into the bike. The vehicle started to fall over, however Bucky caught it with his right hand while pulling Charlie closer, and abruptly maneuvering her around.

The next thing Charlie knew, she was straddling the seat, as was Bucky, and he continued to kiss her, eventually pulling her onto his lap. It was a move that had desire sparking through every vein and she swears she released a soft moan against his lips. His hands had gripped her low on her hips, and Charlie found herself nearly tugging a fist full of his hair.

When Bucky left her that night, it was with coy smirk and a soft press of his lips to her knuckles. After Charlie watched him drive away, she had to take a cold shower, despite the chilling weather outside. She had to bite her lip hard to ride the tingling sensations that utterly feels like she was turned on, and once again was shocked with how fast she had fallen for Bucky.

Charlie leaves Ella Café, a maple latte clutched in her hand when she bumps straight into a solid body.

"I swear to god, Bucky, we're already dat- oh. Hi."

Blue eyes are staring into hers, but they're lighter and belong nonother than to Steve Rogers. He looks rather adorable, wrapped up in a puffy coat and black beanie. Charlie flits her gaze around, but he seems to be alone, and telling by his smirk, he knows just exactly who she was expecting to be with him.

"Almost had another disaster there." Steve laughs goodheartedly.

"Right." Charlie agrees, smiling back, "Would have given Bucky a run for his money."

Steve shifts on his feet, looking around quickly. Charlie gets the feeling that he's trying to stay incognito, that maybe he shouldn't be at the café. She raises her eyebrows in question, and the Captain jerks his head to the side. Charlie follows him around the corner, out of view from the street.

"What's up, Captain?" She questions feeling intrigued.

"Buck's just a few blocks away checking out a source with Sam, but I figured you'd be here." He starts. He checks the street again, but when his eyes meet hers, they're swimming with glee. "I wanted to find you, well. I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? What the hell for?"

Steve smirks at her language. "For being in his life."

His words knock the breath out of Charlie, and she's glad she has a tighter grip on her cup, because it would have fallen onto the ground. She can feel her mouth open slightly, the shock of his words settling over her. She fish-mouths for a few moments as Steve's smiles grows wider.

"I- uh…what, what do you mean?" Charlie stumbles inadequately.

He shrugs casually. "I mean, I've been seeing a difference in him, not that he's been sad or anything, just, different. I think it's because of you, so. Thank you, Charlie. For putting that smile on his face."

Charlie racks her brains for words. Mainly how to respond when Captain America personally seeks you out and thanks you for making his best friend smile. She can't come up with anything in time, and despite Steve supposedly sneaking away, it doesn't last.

"There you are, you punk!" Bucky's voice calls from the street. "Thought you could leave without us noticing. You're shit at sneaking away."

Bucky comes up to him and wraps his arm around his friend's neck. Steve shoves him away, an air of playfulness surrounding them. Charlie finds herself smiling at the exchange, then notices Sam behind them rolling his eyes fondly.

"Jerk." Steve mutters, fixing his askew beanie. "I was only saying hi to Charlie."

"Hi." Bucky greets her, his demeanor changing instantly. His eyes soften, and his smile becomes shy. "You look beautiful, as always."

Charlie bites her lip to contain her smile. Sure, it's been nearly four weeks of his genuine compliments, but she hasn't gotten used to them yet. She reaches out for him, tugging him closer and immediately capturing his lips in a soft kiss. She brings her hand up to his jaw, soothing her fingers over the growing stubble on his face.

"Hi." She mumbles as they break apart.

"You're both so adorable, it's making me a little queasy." Sam pipes up, but there's a teasing tone to his voice.

Bucky ignores him. "He wasn't bothering you, was he?"

"Nah, though he did almost made me spill." Charlie jokes, holding up her cup.

"I was asking what her plans were for Thanksgiving, when you rudely interrupted." Steve lies breezily.

Bucky narrows his eyes at him, as his left hand draws circles on her low back. He's not wearing his gloves today, but Charlie wonders if the vibranium has a heating element, or it's just Bucky's general touch that warms her. His hair is down, but there's a hair tie around his right wrist, and he's wearing a cream colored shirt that fits a little too snug under his jacket. Charlie swallows and quickly pulls her eyes away from his chest.

"Right." She says a little delayed. She catches Sam's eye and he smirks like he caught her. "Uh- I usually spend it with my family. We head to Bedford, New Hampshire, uh my sister and I. That's where my parents live."

"Oh," Bucky voices, and Charlie thinks he sounds a little disappointment.

"It's just for two days." She assures him quickly. Her stomach clench strangely. "I have to be back at Loving Arms. We usually do a food drive and set up a little dinner for ourselves afterwards. The kids love it."

"That sounds nice." Steve comments kindly.

"What about you? What do the Avengers do for Thanksgiving?"

"Since this will be my first one in over seventy years, I'm not sure." Bucky quips lightly.

Charlie elbows him, then hooks her arm around his. "I'm glad you're able to joke about it."

Bucky chuckles and his hand slowly traces up and down her spine.

"I volunteer down at the VA here." Sam speaks up, pulling her attention away from Bucky.

"That's awesome, Sam. Let me know if you need supplies or anything." Charlie offers. "I'm sure we have extra to give out."

Sam steps closer and suddenly pulls her in for a hug. "Tin Man is right. You do have the biggest heart. I like you better than him."

Charlie laughs as he lets her go, and he shoots a shit-eating grin at Bucky, who holds up a threatening finger. Steve sighs, and begins shoving Sam backwards.

"Alright," Steve says, "We've taken up enough of your time. Sorry I bumped into you. Bucky, we'll meet you at the car. Have a good day and holiday, Charlie."

"You too, Steve! Sam." She waves as they walk out onto the sidewalk.

Once they're out of sight, Bucky turns, wraps his arm around her waist and walks her backwards. He presses her up against the brick side wall of the café and kisses her deeply. His move makes her forget the cup in her hand, and she accidently lets it go to wrap her arms around his neck. The smack that's sounds against the pavement makes them pull away from each other.

"Huh. That's a first." Charlie muses, staring down at the cup that miraculously remained upright.

"Sorry." Bucky chuckles breathlessly.

"No, you're not, lair." She laughs. Then she moves his face back to hers, kissing him again.

Bucky hums against her mouth, before swiping his across her bottom lip. Charlie opens up for him, trying to contain any reactive noise she might have made because when Bucky kisses her like this, she loses all sense of control.

"Fuck," Bucky murmurs pulling away to press his forehead against hers. "You taste like maple."

"Whoops." She huffs, brushing her thumb over his shiny top lip. "I was going to tell you today, by the way. About Thanksgiving."

"Shh, don't worry about it, darlin'. I'm just glad I was able to see you before you left."

Charlie nods, and has to gently push him back a few inches so she can breathe properly. "Me too. I thought you were at the compound."

"We had to check something out." Bucky informs, brushing his fingers through her hair. He trails them along her jawline, the virbanium sending warm shivers down her spine. "I didn't think we'd be here long, then Steve ran away. To find you, apparently."

"That he did, and now I'm grateful."

Bucky goes to move back in, but Charlie feels her phone vibrate in her purse. She sighs, knowing it's her alarm to start leaving for the Center. She gives him an apologetic smile as she pulls her phone out, and Bucky bend to pick up her coffee cup.

"Walk you to work?" Bucky offers, handing back her coffee.

"Your boys are waiting for you, handsome."

He smiles at her. "Unfortunately. I'll talk to you later then?"

Instead of answering, Charlie brings him back down for a kiss by the back of his neck. She keeps it short and sweet, but when she pulls away, Bucky takes her breath with him. His smile makes her heart do something strange, and he holds his hand out to lead her back to the street. As they part, Bucky kisses the back of her hand, and it's become one of her favorite things he does.

"Have a good day, sweetheart." Bucky whispers.

"You too. Don't go crashing into any windows." Charlie teases.

Bucky winks, then he's turning away and walking down the street.


	9. Chapter 9

December first rolls around way too quickly, and the lack of Bucky for the past three days has left Charlie a little crestfallen. She knows he's on a mission, and she takes comfort in the fact that it doesn't seem to be dangerous, since Bucky has been texting her the majority of the time. Mainly about Clint and Sam's dry humor, and despite what people they, Bucky says him and Clint get along better than they let on.

He actually calls her on the third day, apologizing profusely. He explains that him and Steve and Natasha had to stay behind as the other went home. Charlie doesn't ask too much about it. She'd rather not know the details, otherwise she'd be more worried than she already was. She tells him she understands and to focus and not worry about it if he misses the gala. Bucky swears to make it up her, and when they get off the phone, Charlie realizes why she's feeling the way she is. She misses Bucky.

The next day, on the first, Charlie looks herself over in her full-length mirror once more. Her hair is styled to the right, a floral clip holding it in place. It matches her dress nicely, and she has to convince herself one more time that the gown Lizzie helped her pick out looks good on her. The dusty blue chiffon material drapes her body perfectly, one strap coming up over her left shoulder, while the other strap hangs lowly down her right arm.

The sweetheart bodice crisscrosses in a ruched style, and the top is lined embellished with jeweled flowers, that also cinches at the left. The back dips down to the middle of her back, with the strap draping behind her back. Charlie knows she'll be inside most of the time, and her heavy black coat is long enough to keep her warm if she has to be outside for longer than planned.

She's wearing a pair of sliver glittery high heels, and she's grateful that the dress hides the nude wool leggings she's wearing underneath. Satisfied with her gown, and the makeup she's wearing with the soft nude lipstick, Charlie grabs her clutch and coat and head towards the door. She only hesitates for a moment when she sees the black car waiting for her outside.

Pepper had insisted that a car will pick her up, that way she wouldn't have to take the subway in her dress. Charlie agreed, but she finds herself a little disappointed when the driver steps out and opens the door for her, waiting for her to get in before closing the door again. Only after they're driving for five minutes, does she realize why. It wasn't Bucky picking her up on his bike, and she's not even sure if she'll see him tonight, given the fact that he told her there was another side mission he had to do.

Her excitement grows though when the driver pulls up to the venue, and Charlie gasps at the sight. The outside is decorated with fairy lights, and it gives off the ambiance of winter and the upcoming holiday. There's a little archway colored with purple and white balloons twisting together, along with a dark blue runner. Charlie knows it's solely for the children and she's already smiling widely because the kid will feel like the heroes of the night.

After Charlie walks inside, someone is already there offering to take her coat. It's immediately warm, and she shed her coat quickly, handing it off to the man. She's impressed with the decorations, balloons and lights and ribbons hanging from the ceiling. There's a dessert table in the corner, along with other tables set up for activities, and a wide dance floor. Charlie spots a bar to the far left, and she silently thanks the mutual agreement on that.

Once she gets over the beauty of the room, Charlie gets to work and meets with the caters, then the photographer of the night. She's so busy finalizing any last touches that she barely registers Pepper Stark-Potts herself walking up to her. They greet each other happily, and Charlie informs Pepper that the children are on their way.

It's an hour into the event and Charlie stands off to the side, brimming with happiness. The children are having a blast, dancing and giggling and they're attached to any Avenger they can find. Some of the parents are chatting with them as well, and Charlie swears she sees her sister and her husband talking to Tony Stark himself.

Charlie feels a gentle tug on her dress and she looks down to see Colin. She picks him up, littering kisses all over his chubby cheeks. Colin giggles in delight, and he just look so adorable in his little white dress shirt, gray vest and black pants. He pushes her away to quickly sign something while also babbling just as fast.

"Spid!" He calls as he signs the word for Spider-Man. Then he points at the young hero who's dancing around with the older kids. He looks a little funny wearing a full blown suit and his mask, but CHARLIE finds it endearing.

Charlie beams at the sight, until her nephew calls her attention again. He's smiling so wide, his eyes are narrowed into slit. He's signing something too fast and too close to her face, that CHARLIE is a little delayed on reading what he's saying.

Finally, Colin wiggles around, demanding to put him down. Charlie does so, and he runs behind her, her eyes following to where he's going. Her heart stutters in her chest as she watches Colin launch into Bucky's arms just like he did the second time he visited.

"Christ." Charlie mutters breathlessly.

The sight of Bucky being there should surprise her more than it does, but it's how he looks, how he's dressed that takes her breath away. His long har is slicked back, so much so that it almost looks like a short haircut. Charlie recalls the picture of him at her uncle's shop, and she swallows thickly, because the style makes his strong jawline look more defined. His suit is all black, his slacks, the jacket that shines in the light, the dress shirt underneath and she swears he's wearing a vest as well.

Everything is black except his tie, which is a navy blue and somehow it all works, and Charlie can feel her heartbeat pick up and that same sensation of desire, of _want_ , she has been feeling for the past four weeks begins to surface. Bucky stands up with Colin in his arms, and his eyes suddenly find hers.

Charlie can't help her eyes scanning his entire body, from the loafers on his feet to the well tailor jacket, to his blue eyes. They snap up to meet her gaze again, as if Bucky has been appreciating her outfit as well. Charlie licks her suddenly dry lips, urging her feet to just move forward, but Bucky beats her too it. He makes his way over, Colin in his arms, hugging him around his neck.

Bucky's eyes seem to darken a little as he stands close to her. His gaze drops again, before slowly rising back up, and a shy smile graces his lips.

"You look stunning, Charlie." Bucky compliments softly.

"As do you, Sergeant Barnes." Charlie says, trying to add an air of teasing to hide how affected she is. She lifts her hand to his lapel, feeling the soft material between her fingers. "Is this velvet?"

"Stark's suggestion." Bucky shrugs. "But the most handsome one here tonight is this one!"

Colin jerks as Bucky gently tickles him, laughing brightly in his arms. Her nephew squirms around again, then signs for Bucky to let him down. Once he does, the little boy takes off running to the other side of the room towards his parents.

It gives them a moment alone, and Charlie steps closer, invading every inch of his personal space. Bucky's usual scent seems to have kicked up a notch and she just wants to pull him in a dark corner and kiss the breath out of him.

"You're here." She what she goes with instead.

"Yeah." Bucky chuckles. "Turns out the mission wasn't anything pressing, so I convinced Steve to save it for another day. Except Natasha went ahead and completed it within an hour so, here we are."

"All of you?" Charlie questions, looking around the room. She spots Black Widow in a silky red dress, and Steve in a crisp blue suit. "Well, damn, you all clean up nicely."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Bucky drawls, his lips grazing her ear as he presses his left hand to the small of her back.

Charlie turns her head and his mouth is an inch from hers. Words die on her tongue, so she lifts her hand to replace a strand of hair that has fallen into his eyes. Before their lips can touch, a small chorus of cheers interrupts them.

"Bucky! Bucky!"

A group of children come up to him, led by Mayliah. Charlie quickly steps away from him and hopes to god that they haven't caught on to what was about to happen. Bucky's attention is pulled away from hers, and he solely focuses on the children.

"Charlie, look!" Millie chirps happily, tugging her dress. She lifts her arm up, showing off a painted design that matches Bucky's navy and gold one.

"That's beautiful Millie!" Charlie tells her brightly, taking her hand to inspect the paint job. "Did you get that at the Stark station?"

She nods enthusiastically. "Mr. Iron Man said he can make it real for me! Then I'll match Bucky all the time!"

"Then you'll have the coolest arm!"

"I'll be a hero just like him!" Millie exclaims, twirling around and making her tulle dress puff up.

Charlie looks up at Bucky and he's beaming at Millie. There's a blush on his cheeks, and a fond glitter in his eyes and Charlie thinks he's the most beautiful person she has ever seen.

Charlie loses sight of Bucky, but she figures that's fine, since this event is solely for the Center and the kids. The dinner was a semi-formal setting, and Dave gives a moving speech about what the night, and sponsorship of Stark Industries and the support of the Avengers means to him and everyone at Loving Arms.

After dessert, the DJ begins to play fun dance music and all the children are dragging any Avenger they can find out onto the floor. Charlie watches from the side with her sister and brother-in-law, her arm hooked with her sisters.

"You look so happy, Charlotte." Her sister whispers in her ear.

"I am, Kelsey. This whole night is amazing."

"It is." She pauses. "I meant with Bucky."

Charlie snaps her head to stare at her sister. "What?"

Kelsey smiles kindly at her. "I know you've only been dating for a month, but ever since you told me he knocked coffee all over you, you just seemed…happier. With him. He seems to have such a kind soul, especially the way he is with my son."

Charlie picks up on the slight quiver in her older sister's voice. "Kels."

"Sorry, I don't mean to get emotional, but you know how it is with Colin. People tend to brush him off, and to see the Avengers, to see Bucky, really care for him…it's nice."

Charlie nods but their little moment is broken by her brother-in-law, Mitch.

"Honey, there's pumpkin crème brûlée, I hear." Mitch informs.

"Oh, fuck yes." Kelsey hisses.

"Kelsey!" Charlie laughs, "Your son is ten feet from you!"

"Please, Charlie, as if you aren't dying to teach him the signs for every cruse word."

Charlie shrugs innocently.

"By the way," her sister whispers again, "Bucky hasn't been able to take his eyes off you. So, use protection."

Then her sister winks and hurriedly shoves her husband towards the dessert table. Charlie's jaw slackens, and she glares after her. She shakes her head and tried to will down the blush that over took her face. She spots Pepper across the way and makes her way over to her.

"Hello, Ms. Danes. Enjoying the night?" Pepper greets lightly. She looks stunning in an emerald green satin gown.

"Yes. It turned out lovely, Pepper, thank you so much for everything." Charlie smiles brightly at her.

"You did a wonderful job putting everything else together." Pepper praises. Charlie tries not to blush too much. "However, I wasn't the grand mastermind behind this."

"Oh, yes. Where is Mr. Stark? I'd love to thank him personally."

Pepper opens her mouth to answer, when the man himself wraps an arm around her waist and smiles brightly at Charlie. "Did I hear my name just now?"

"Charlie was just saying she would like to express her gratitude to the person responsible for the gala in the first place." Pepper informs him with a pointed look. Tony blinks once at her.

"Right." Charlie jumps in, holding her hand out for him, feeling just a tad starstruck. "I really just wanted too-"

"Let me stop you right there." Tony interrupts, but not unkindly. "If you really want to express your gratitude, make sure it's to the correct person."

She frowns in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"As lovely of a night this is, party planning and food and all, neither myself or Pepper can take any of the credit for it."

His response does nothing to clear her bemusement. "Sorry, I'm not quite understanding. But weren't you the one to come up with this idea?" She addresses Pepper, who just shrugs and smiles.

Tony smirks, stepping forward to place his hand on her shoulder. He gently turns CHARLIE, then points to a spot across the room. "There's your man."

When Charlie pulls her eyes away from his face, her gaze immediately lands on Bucky. He's currently hunched over, talking to one of the older kids as their parents stand behind them. Even from across the span of the room she can see the little crinkles at the corners of his eyes as he smiles at the child. He tucks a piece of hair behind his ear, having fallen out from the slicked back style. Slowly, like the coffee that kept spilling between them, realization seeps over her.

Her breath catches in her throat for a brief moment, and her heart swells and flutters just as fast. She looks at Tony quickly. He nods, pats her shoulder three times, then escorts Pepper over to the dessert table as well. Charlie stands there, her feet stuck to the floor because the reveal of the person behind this entire event, this entire idea and night, was all Bucky's idea.

Once more, she drinks him in with her eyes. He stunned her the moment he walked in, but this time, Charlie takes her time to just _look_. The suit just fits him so perfectly, it had to be tailored and thought out and that just means he took his time planning this event. The jacket cuts at his shoulders, his waist, and the sight causes waves of desire rolling in her stomach.

His smile is carefree, and although she has witnessed what that type of smile on him looks like, tonight it seems unabashed, gleeful. His incredible eyes are shinning bright and she can't be sure if it's from the lighting in the room, or from something within him.

He's beautiful, in every aspect he has shown her so far, and he floors her with how utterly, heart-stoppingly handsome he is. It makes something in her mind click together, jump starting her pulse and releasing a whole new sensation throughout her body. It's that moment she finally unglues her feet from the floor, propelling herself forward with determination.

Charlie weaves herself between people, stopping here and there to say hi to the kids and their parents. She's only a few feet away from Bucky and the DJ begins to play a slower song, enough to where if someone were to ask someone else to dance, they would. Maybe that's what her plan would be; to confront him about coming up with this event, then asking him to dance with her. It'd be nice, intimate as slow dancing always tends to be.

She's about to reach him, stretch her hand out and gently wrap her fingers around his elbow. However, someone else beats her to Bucky. Another set of parents with their child start up a conversation, and Charlie spins on the balls of her feet, gracefully despite the four inch heels, and heads towards the open bar.

Before she can reach it though, Captain America himself intercepts her. He looks extremely handsome in his royal blue suit that brings out the color of his eyes. He has a kind smile on his lips as he offers her his hand.

"Mind if I have a dance with you, Charlie?" Steve inquires lightly, a charming sparkle in his eyes.

Charlie returns his smile, placing her hand in his. "Of course, Captain."

He leads her out on the section of the floor reserved for dancing. Charlie can't help but chuckle as she sees Natasha, Clint and Sam dancing overdramatically with the older children. Wanda is gently twirling Mayliah around a few inches above the ground with her powers, and she's clapping her hands in glee.

Steve respectfully places his hand on the middle of her back, carful to keep his touch on her dress and not her skin. His left cups her right, and he slowly begins to lead her in a dance. She makes eye contact with him for two seconds before Steve nods his head to another side of the room. Charlie follows his line of sight and laughs.

Apparently, Thor had shown up, and Mitch seems to be fawning over the god. Kelsey is playfully rolling her eyes at her husband, and Colin, who's sitting on her hip, keeps trying to hang off Thor's arms. Charlie continues to look around, observing the children. They're all having the time of their lives, and she spots Tony sketching something for the oldest boy, Michael, as the boy points to both of his prosthetic legs.

"This is amazing, Steve." Charlie tells him turning her attention back to him.

He narrows his eyes briefly, before smiling. "You know, don't you."

"Tony spilled his secret." She admits sheepishly, shrugging. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"You might have to ask him that yourself. All I know is…Bucky is completely gone for you, Charlie. I know I already told you this before, but you make him happy. There's this light in his eyes that hasn't been there for, well, you know. I just want to thank you again. For making my friend the happiest he's been in his life."

The sincerity in Steve's voice makes her chest tighten with emotion, and Charlie knows just how weighed his gratitude is. She knows what he's talking about, obviously knows of Bucky's past and everything he has endured, everything he has overcome, and for his best friend to genuinely thank her twice, nearly brings tears to her eyes.

Her voice is thick with emotion when she says, "He deserves to be happy."

It sounds lame to her own ears, and she isn't saying that to be egotistical. However, Steve nods once and Charlie knows he understands exactly what she means. He suddenly twirls her under his arm, and she stumbles, startling a laugh out of her.

"Warn a girl next time." She scolds jokingly.

Steve chuckles, leading her back into the slow pace they were dancing in before. His lift flit over her shoulder, and he smirks a little.

"You know he doesn't stop talking about you." He admits. "We feel like we all know you pretty well at this point."

"Oh god," Charlie groans, dropping her head to hide her embarrassment. "Not the stripping in the street bit, I hope."

"Wait, what?"

"Goddammint."

"You have to tell me about that later." He laughs. "But for now-" He doesn't finish as he abruptly spins her again.

Charlie feels more prepared this time, but she does stumble once more, especially after Steve drops his hold. Instead, she feels a pair of strong, yet gentle hands catching her around her waist and she comes face to face with Bucky.

"Little punk." Bucky mumbles darkly, "dancing with my girl."

Charlie feels breathless and she can't tell if it's due to Bucky catching her, or him calling her his girl. She steadies herself by placing her hands on his chest, his rather defined, muscular chest. She slowly trails her eyes up from his chest, to his neck, to the soft scruff on his face to his eyes. He's not looking at her, but instead glaring behind her.

"What are ya doing to do about it, handsome?" Charlie challenges coyly.

Bucky's eyes snap to hers, a charming smile on his pink lips. "Dance with you instead, doll."

"You make that pet name sound so sweet." She says as Bucky takes her right hand off his chest.

"Have I told you how stunning you are?" He questions as he laces his fingers with her own. The vibranium is smooth and surprisingly warm against her skin. He wraps his other around her waist, pulling her closer than she was with Steve, their sides pressed together.

"I think you did earlier before your attention was stolen away." She smiles. "Apparently I must fight for your affections."

Bucky hums as he leads them in a slow waltz. "Assuming my affections were elsewhere in the first place, you might have been right. However," He leans closer, their noses nearly touching, "that isn't the case."

His voice dropped to a low drawl and the gravelly tone causes heat to pool in her stomach and make it's way further down and Charlie nearly has shift her weight to rid the feeling between her legs. It's not the first time Bucky made her feel this way, especially with how well he had kissed her the past month. It's not surprised how attracted to him she is, and Charlie has to tear her gaze away from his darkening eyes.

"This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for them." Charlie informs him, keeping her voice low. "Look at them."

Bucky follows her gaze, and they both enjoy the sight of every single children laughing, dancing, or smiling brightly. Most of the parents and guardians have opted to stay back and chat with some of the Avengers, the ones who aren't currently entertaining a child. Colin signing with Clint as her nephew sits on Natasha's lap, and Sam somehow found paper and is making wings for her nephew.

"I'd love to thank to the person in charge of this whole thing." She continues as she looks back at Bucky. He's already looking at her.

"Well," He clears his throat, swallowing. She watches his throat bob. "Pepper is by the bar, I'm sure she'd love to hear it."

"Hmm, perhaps." Charlie muses. "Except, she'd be the wrong person."

Bucky copies Steve's move and slowly spins Charlie under his arm. Then he steps back until their arms are stretched out with just their fingers connected. CHARLIE takes the hint and spins into him, so her back is now against his chest. He keeps her like that for a few moments.

CHARLIE tilts her head so their cheeks are touching. "I know it was you, Bucky." She whispers.

Bucky spins her back out, then gently pulls her back in, resuming their pervious position. He looks bashful, his eyelashes fluttering as he glances down at his shoes. Charlie stops dancing, moving her hand from his shoulder to his chest, tapping her fingers twice. She feels his heart beating abnormally under her palm.

"Bucky." She coxes tenderly. He slowly raises his eyes to her. "Why? I mean, I appreciate this so much, what you've done. But why did you want to do this?"

"I just," He begins quietly, keeping eye contact. CHARLIE feels his thumb rubbing along her spine. "They mean so much to you. You have such a passion for the Center and I…I just wanted to make you smile. I wanted to make you happy, Charlotte."

Charlie feels her heart stutter, then swell in her chest, an entirely new sensation overcoming her body. She parts her lips to inhale because his confession knocked her breath out of her.

"I overheard you on the phone the first time I was there," Bucky continues. "When that sponsor dropped out. I couldn't understand how anyone, the sponsor, that band, could just brush off these kids like it was no big deal. So, I spoke to Tony and Pepper about it. Mentioned that maybe a fundraising gala might help because Stark puts them on all the time. I gave Pepper the idea, and I…helped her plan most of it."

By the time Bucky finishes, his cheeks have darkened into a pretty shade of pink. It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her, for the Center, and Charlie can't believe the heart of gold Bucky has managed to keep despite everything he had been through.

Charlie lifts her hands to cup either side of his face, feeling how warm his cheeks are against her palms. She slowly brings his face closer to hers, and presses a kiss to his lips, right there in the middle of the dance floor. She keeps it tender, delicate almost, to convey just how grateful she is, to hopefully transfer how she's feeling into this one kiss.

Bucky moves his hands to her hips, fingers digging gently into her back. Charlie feels his own chest shudder with an inhale, and she understands completely, because Bucky hasn't stopped taking her breath away. She slowly breaks away from the kiss, lingering her mouth over his for a second longer. He makes an abrupt move, pulling her closer, until His eyes snap open, like he just remembered where they are. Charlie really needs to find that dark corner.

"Thank you, James Buchanan Barnes." She breathes against his lips.

Then reluctantly, slowly, Charlie steps backwards. Bucky's hands trail up her side, catching her elbows and tracing his touch along her arms to her fingers, until she pulls away from him altogether. Bucky keeps his gaze locked on her, dark, and hungry, and Charlie swears it looks a little lustful. She flashes him a coy smile before she turns, heading towards the bar.

She needs a drink after that, and she doesn't have to look back to know that Bucky will follow her. She catches Steve's eye as she crosses the room and he winks at her. She just shakes her head playfully, and finally reaches the bar.

"You know this is a children's event, right?" Lizzie teases slyly, coming from nowhere. She looks beautiful in a dark purple tulle dress. "Because that kiss was anything but appropriate. Not to mention the whole eye sex thing you two have been doing the entire night."

"Oh hush, you." Charlie chastises jokingly. "Bucky was in charge of this whole night."

"He was?" Lizzies teasing smile morphs into a genuine one. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, Lizzie." Charlie glances over her shoulder. Bucky had seemingly followed her, but got stopped by Kelsey. She looks back at Lizzie. "For me, apparently. Well, with the kids in mind, but still."

"Oh my god," The OT swoons, placing a hand over her heart. "I think that's the most romantic thing someone has ever done."

Charlie quirks an eyebrow.

"For you, I mean. Wait, no. It's just super romantic."

"You're crazy."

"And you've fallen. Fast and hard, Charlie." Lizzies beams, now fanning her hand in front of her face. "Oh shit, he's coming over here. Damn, girl, does he realize how pretty he is?"

"Lizzie, I love you, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit on my boyf-" Charlie catches herself.

Lizzie snaps her gaze to hers. "Your what? What was that?"

"I said, I would like a caramel Bailey's please." Charlie addresses the bartender. Her friends laughs brightly, just as Charlie feels a strong, solid arm around her waist.

"What are you drinking, darlin'?" Bucky's voice drawls next to her ear. It sends shivers down her spine.

Charlie looks up at him, except he's deliberately looking at Lizzie. She rolls her eyes and chuckles. Lizzie gives her order as Bucky presses a light kiss against Charlie's temple, his hand squeezing her hip. The bartender makes their drinks and hand them their glasses.

"It's an open bar, Bucky," Charlie informs him, "so you flirting with my friend right in front of me is a moot point."

"I really appreciate the bad attempt, Mr. Barnes," Lizzie begins airily, "However, Sam Wilson is looking mighty fine over there, so if you'll excuse me."

Charlie and Bucky laugh as Lizzie makes her way across the room. Charlie hands him her glass of Bailey's. Bucky gives her a confused look, opening his mouth to protest.

"I know alcohol doesn't affect you, but you'll like the flavor of this." She tells him.

Bucky takes the drink, sipping cautiously, just as Kelsey waves her over. Charlie holds up her finger to give her a moment. Bucky hands her back the glass, licking his lips, and Charlie tracks the movement with her eyes, the same feeling overcoming her once more.

"Hmm, you're right, Charlie." Bucky tells her, smiling that charming little grin of his. "I like it."

"Tastes like you." Charlie confesses, then she pats his arm, and walks over to her sister.

They don't spend much time together after that, since the event is winding down. Charlie says goodbye to her sister and brother-in-law first, only after looking for Colin. The five-year-old had succeed in hanging from Thor's large, muscular arm and the god of Asgard had been giggling in a way Charlie did not expect. It matched her nephews level of glee, and she took him away only after snapping several photos on her phone.

Charlie officially meets Thor after that, and he has to be the sweetest person amongst them. He thanks her by holding her hand in both of his, for inviting him in the first place. She smiles and tells him he's welcomed to the Center anytime he wants to visit.

Most of the parents are beginning to gather their children, making their rounds in goodbyes to everyone. Soon, after most of the children leave, so do some of the heroes. Dave, Lizzie, Charlie and a few other OT's stay behind and offer to help clean. That is, until Tony shoos them away.

"Charlie." Dave comes up to her after Tony had pulled him aside. He looks pale.

"God, Dave, are you alright?" Charlie questions, concerned for his wellbeing.

Dave hands her a check and a letter. Her mouth drops open at the amount on the check and she understands why he looks like he's about to faint. She quickly reads the letter and it brings tears to her eyes.

"This," Dave exhales, shaking his head. "This will, fuck, this will provide new prosthetics and therapy and scholarships to every single child. Including new ones."

"And Stark is offering to design each prosthetic with the help of Wakanda technology." Charlie breathes in shock.

Dave abruptly pulls her in for a tight hug. "Please, please, please, thank your boyfriend again for me. This is more than we could have ever asked for!"

He releases her, takes the check and letter and lets out an uncharacteristic squeal of delight. Then he takes off to show someone else they work with. Charlie is left laughing after him, ecstatic from the entire evening. She glances around the room, but she doesn't see the person she is looking for. Instead, she thanks Pepper and Tony once more, then heads towards the lobby of the building.

Charlie is given her coat by the doorman, being carful to button and zip up everything because the night is freezing. She inhales the crisp winter air as someone exits the door, a scent of something clean and pure filing her nose. She smiles, because she knows it's going to snow soon.

"How did you get here?"

Charlie spins around. "See, this is how you ended up spilling as many drinks as you did, because you just sneak up on people."

Bucky chuckles, giving his coat ticket to the man. "I've been careful, you should be proud."

"Extremely." Charlie nods as Bucky is handed his coat. She's a little disappointed when she sees that it's not his leather jacket. "Because if you were to spill my maple latte again, there would have been hell to pay."

"I don't doubt it, Charlie." Bucky says confidently. "So, how did you get here?"

"A car picked me up, but um…I was thinking of walking for a while." Charlie answers him as she puts on her gloves. "I like viewing the city during this time. Care to walk with me?"

The smile Bucky gives her makes her heart flutter again. "I'd love too."

He holds his arm out for her, and Charlie can't contain her smile as she hooks her left arm with his right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last** **Chapter:**

"You should have taken the drivers offer, or a cab at least." Bucky reprimands lightly, as Charlie pulls him along through the city.

She knows he's purposely dragging his feet because apparently, he finds humor in her attempting to tug a muscular super soldier and his vibrainum arm with all her might. Charlie rolls her eyes fondly, still trying to walk forward with the resistance; in heels.

"That takes the walk out of walking, Bucky." Charlie grunts breathlessly. "Also, it's easier if I didn't have a two ton _child_ whining behind me."

Abruptly, her arm is yanked back, spinning her until she bumps into his chest. Bucky sears his lips to hers, his mouth soft and tongue hot as he pries open her lips, curling his tongue against hers. Charlie has to grip a fist full of his coat to keep herself steady, gasping into his mouth. Bucky's left hand caresses her cheek, his thumb pressing against her jaw, as he snakes his right arm around her hips, holding her flush to his body.

The bite of the winter air is suddenly gone, chased away with the heat of Bucky's body and the electric sparks he sends down her spine. It makes Charlie wants to drag him into her apartment and curl up next to him under a cozy blanket and maybe continue to kiss him just like this.

He breaks away much too soon, Charlie nearly chasing his mouth with a breathless huff fogging between them. She has to tear her eyes away from his shiny lips, and when she does to look into Bucky's baby blues, there's a glitter of mirth. It takes her breath away once more, and she has yet to feel like she's ever caught the air in her lungs back ever since Bucky took it by landing on her table.

"Two-ton child, huh?" Bucky smirks mischievously, dropping his arm a little lower on her hip.

Charlie nearly forgot her teasing remark. She shakes her head, lifting her hand to push back some of his hair that's fallen out of its style. She smiles innocent at him, before pulling him in for another kiss by the back of his head. She keeps it much softer, just a tender touch of their lips, before she pulls away. Her hand slips from his hair, to his shoulder and down to his chest, his heart beating a fast under her palm.

"Definitely not." Charlie whispers sultrily. Then pushes away from his body and continues walking without Bucky. Two can play at that game.

It takes a few moments, then she hears Bucky laughing rather incredulously, followed by his footsteps. Unlike their first date, there's no hesitancy when Bucky finds her left hand and tangles their fingers together.

"Where are we going?" Bucky inquires after a minute of comfortable silence.

Biting her lip, Charlie glances at him quickly. "Well, I usually take a walk around the city during this time anyway, so, I figured I'd bring you with me." She inhales quickly, hoping that he'll be okay with where she's leading him to.

"We're going to Rockefeller Center. Because, ya'know, Christmas and lights and-" Charlie stops walking, stepping to the side so people don't bump into them. "Only if that's alright? With you, I mean. Because I don't know-"

"Charlie." Bucky chuckles softly, brining his hand up to play with the ends of her hair. "Of course it's alright. I haven't seen the city decorated for the holidays yet. Not since-" He pauses to consider it. "1940, I think. I'd love to see it with you."

She ducks her head down shyly for a moment before smiling back at him. "Okay, good. Because I also wanted to see the big red balls. Lets go!"

The look on Bucky's face is priceless, a mix between shock and amusement, like he doesn't know if she's serious or not.

"What the hell are the big red balls?"

Charlie laughs as they begin walking again. "Giant glittery ornaments in front of Radio City. They're decorations and I think they're pretty. But first, we're going to see the tree!"

They finally reach Rockefeller Center, after weaving in and out and around people with Bucky pressing just a little closer to her and tightening his grip. Charlie turns to check on him more than once, but each time, he has this little smile gracing his mouth, and each time he's staring directly at her. His gentle expression makes her heart flutter and she feels like bubbles are floating around her stomach. She halts right before they can see the tree and turns to him.

"Ready, Bucky?" Charlie asks excitedly. Before he can answer she thinks of something. "Oh, wait." Then she's digging around in Bucky's coat, shoving her hands into the pockets.

"What the hell are you doing, Charlie?" He laughs, just allowing her to open his coat. His unbuttoned, unzipped coat because apparently Bucky is a walking furnace.

"Looking for your phone, incase you want to take pictures." She explains, then lets out a noise of glee when she finds it in his inner breast pocket.

She's about to ask what his passcode is or if he uses some other high-tech Avenger form of security, when the lock screen picture halts her words. It's a picture Colin and Mille, both holding Bucky's metal hand, all three of them beaming at each other. Someone else took the photo from the side, clearly unexpecting, although Bucky seemed to love it so much he made it the lock screen of his phone.

"Sam took that." Bucky informs her, his voice fond. "And-" He presses his thumb to the screen. It unlocks, and the background picture is the group of children at Loving Arms. "This. I really only take and keep photos of things that are important to me."

The words that Charlie were going to say have thickened, getting lodged in her throat. Her heart swells with different emotions ranging from touched to pride. The children love Bucky and Bucky loves them back, enough to keep a reminder of them every day. Charlie just can't find her words anymore. Instead, she locks her gaze with Bucky, feeling her eyes water because everything he has done had just finally hit her.

Bucky gave no hesitance offering to step in as a surprised guest. He didn't waste any time greeting every child, spending equal amounts of time with them. He allowed them to marvel at his prosthetic arm, gave little encouraging talks, hugs and five highs. He answered any questions thrown his way from the children's curiosity and took photos with each and every one.

And then, Bucky went out of his way to speak with Pepper and Tony. He came up with the benefit gala, he planned the entire thing. He knew Tony Stark himself would want to sponsor and write a check that would provide for the Center to help these children immensely. All just to make her happy.

Charlie can't express her gratitude enough. So, she places the phone in Bucky's hand, lifting her own to gently cup each side of his face. She can't feel the warmth of his blushing cheeks through her gloves, but she doesn't have too, because she feels it when she presses her lips gently to his.

It has to be her favorite kiss of theirs yet. It's tantalizing, and the world around them fades away and all she can focus on is Bucky. A man who's had the hardest, horrific past, who has overcome it all, and remained this good, soft, golden soul with a big heart.

"You are the most incredible man I have ever met." Charlie murmurs against his lips before breaking away.

Bucky shakes his head slightly, but doesn't refuse it, and Charlie hopes he believes it. He's about to kiss her again, when loud music begins to fill the air. Their attention is suddenly drawn to the impressive display of lights on the Sak's 5th Avenue building, all dancing in time with the music.

Charlie turns to look at Bucky, his blue eyes wide and gleaming almost sliver against the lights. She laughs at his expression of absolute wonder as he takes in the giant display of dancing Christmas lights.

"Holy…that's incredible." He ends up saying.

"It's amazing, yes." Charlie agrees. "I think the tree is better though."

"Prove it." Bucky challenges, but keeps his eyes on the store.

"C'mon, it's right around this building." She chuckles, once again pulling him along.

Charlie finally makes it to the spot she wanted Bucky to first view the tree, and it seems to turn out to be better than he imagined. His mouth drops a little as he takes in the massive Christmas tree sitting above the ice staking rink, glittering with multicolored lights. He slowly begins to move closer and Charlie follows him, brimming happily.

"Wow." Bucky exhales, blinking slowly.

"I know." She agrees, hooking her arm around his. "It's beautiful. Breathtaking."

Bucky seems to gather himself from the sight. "It's so much bigger than it used to be. I was here the first year they put it up."

"What?" Charlie questions bewildered.

"1933. Steve and I skipped school because this stupid prick was threatening to knock Steve's teeth out or something. Steve swore he could take him, but instead, I said we should come here and we did. This feels better than the first time."

"Let's move closer." She suggests, smiling softly at his story.

Charlie unhooks her arm and pulls out her phone from the clutch that she stuck in her coat pocket. They walk to a spot with less people, given them a perfect view of the tree. She takes her glove off, holding her phone up, risking her fingers freezing from the cold air and slight breeze, and snaps a few photos. She turns to say something to Bucky, however she stops herself and decides to watch him look at the sight in front of him.

Bucky is trying to keep his expression neutral, but Charlie can see the awe in his eyes, and his mouth keeps twitching as if he wants to smile. It ends up winning out and overtaking his face, and with the lights of Rockefeller reflecting off is face, Charlie thinks he is beautiful. She quickly takes a few photos of Bucky just staring at the tree, and makes a mental note to coax Steve here as well.

She puts her phone away, quickly pulling on her glove before her fingers go numb. Charlie turns her attention back to the tree, smiling widely at the little family staking on the rink below it. The little boy is pointing at the tree more than he is skating and his parents are trying to steady him on the ice. She understands the child's wonderment with the Christmas Tree. No matter how many years she's lived in New York, no matter how many times Charlie sees the tree, she never stops marveling at the sight of it.

"I know it's cliché to see the tree if you live in here. " Charlie speaks up to Bucky, her eyes still on the tree. "But Christmas is my favorite and I love the lights. Everything is so bright and wonderful and lovely. Isn't it absolutely gorgeous?"

"Yes." Bucky agrees, is voice laced something akin to admiration.

His tone makes Charlie tear her eyes away from the tree and her stomach flips. Bucky is looking back at her, the lights making his eyes gleam silvery blue as he gives her a smile she hasn't seen on him yet. It's gentle, just a small tilt of his mouth, his eyes soft, fond, and Bucky is slowly reaching out to take her hand, pulling her in close.

Her heart flutters again when Bucky places a kiss on her forehead, Charlie inhaling his familiar, comforting scent. She can't help but to snuggle herself to his chest, warm and solid and she wouldn't mind standing in the freezing air in front of the giant Christmas tree all night with him. She feels Bucky shifting his arm around, then he taps her low back to get her attention.

He hands her his phone, a picture already on the screen. Just like Charlie had done, Bucky somehow snapped a picture of her while she wasn't looking. She's staring at the tree, the lights of the center causing a warm glow around the edges of the picture. It's a side profile shot, but Charlie can see how big the smile on her face is.

Bucky's vice from several minutes ago replays in her head. _"I really only take and keep photos of things that are important to me."_

She hands him back his phone, then places a kiss right over his heart on his chest. He hugs her closer, and they stand there, staring at the tree as holiday music plays behind them.

Charlie has been watching him tilt is head side to side for the past five minutes, all the while taking a few more photos. She can't hold back her laughter anymore as she zooms in on his face in the picture. The sounds of her hearty laugh has Bucky turning his attention to her, his expression befuddled with one eyebrow raised.

"I just don't get it." He says for the third time. "Why the hell would anyone make ornaments this big? Are they glued together? Is it some sort of art piece? What are they made of? Why the hell are they sitting in the middle of the fountain?"

Charlie pats his arm, still fighting off the lingering giggles. "Calm down there, Sergeant, before you hurt that pretty little head of yours."

"And the giant lights? Same thing."

"It's for the holiday spirit, silly." She laughs again. "I think they're pretty." She glances around the fountain for an empty spot to sit on the wall around it.

Bucky follows her. "You're right," He tells her, smiling as she sits. "They are sort of cool."

"Told you." Charlie says lightly.

She hands him her phone, so he can view the photos she took. Then she's bunching up the end of her dress to reach her feet. They've been walking around the city for an nearly two hours, and the four inch shoes have finally gotten to her. Her toes feel numb and her heel feels bruised and Charlie has been standing, and dancing and walking in them for hours now. She quickly unfastens the strap of her left one, pulling it off her foot and letting the shoe fall to the ground with a dull clack. She repeats the same thing with her right, and slowly rubs her right foot, trying to get the blood following again.

"Charlotte, what the hell are you doing?" Bucky questions flatly. "It's like the stripping in the street all over again."

She levels him with a look. "First, I did not strip, I had a shirt underneath it. Second, my feet are killing me." She pauses to consider something. "Huh, should've brought my fuzzy boots as backup. Or sneakers, or- what the hell are you doing, Bucky?"

Mid-way through her musings, Bucky had sat beside her, loosening the laces of his loafers, pulling one off. He hands her his right shoe, and Charlie stares at it, confused, as Bucky takes off his left one. Then, he's kneeling in front of her, gently wrapping his left hand under her calf and carefully wiggling his shoe onto her foot.

"Bucky-" Charlie begins to protest. He cuts her off.

"I am not going to allow you to walk around the city barefoot in 30-degree weather, doll." He states, pulling at the laces to tighten it as much as he can. He takes his other shoe from her hand.

"I'm not barefoot." She mutters, thankful for wearing the leggings. At least they provide a bit more cushion, otherwise the shoes would fall right off. "What about you then?"

Bucky meets her gaze quickly, before dropping his eyes to focus. "I'll be fine. It doesn't affect me the way it does you. My body runs hotter than yours."

"Hmm, I'll say." She murmurs under her breath.

A slow smirking spreading along Bucky's lips tells her he heard that comment. "There. Now you can walk."

His fingers linger along her calf, trailing up her knee, a little under her dress. Charlie feels her breath get caught in her throat, and her heartrate picks up. The same electric sparks shoot down her spine as Bucky leans up, capturing her lips with his. Heat pools in the pit of her stomach, and desire comes rushing back tenth fold, because that was a bold move, and Charlie loves it.

"Your nose is cold." Bucky informs her after he pulls way too quickly. His breath warms her lips. "Let's get you home."

Charlie nods, willing for her tongue to work and form words. She clears her throat and blinks twice. "Right. Yes. Wait, can we get some hot cider first?"

Bucky stands up, grabbing her heels, and holding his other hand out to her. Charlie takes his offer, placing her hand in his and allows him to pull her up. He doesn't let go, just laces their fingers together once more.

"I've earned your trust with hot beverages now?" He quips.

Leaning up, Charlie kisses his jaw. "We'll see, considering it's cider. You only seem to have bad luck with coffee." She begins walking again tugging him along. "But, it did get me a date with you so, maybe it was good luck instead."

She winks and Bucky laughs, pulling her into his side and kissing her temple.

"Are you sure your feet are okay?" Charlie questions for the fifth time.

She found a little kiosk serving hot apple cider, and paid for their drinks before Bucky could even pull out his wallet. He shook his head fondly at her and accepted his cup, making sure to hold it far enough away from her as he captured her hand again.

They're walking towards a subway station, and Charlie fleetingly wonders if Bucky is okay with riding one, considering its close quarters and anxiety inducing tendencies. She's a little disappointment that Bucky didn't come to the gala on his bike, but she figures she'll always be a little sad when he doesn't show up on it anyway. She's come to really enjoy it, and enjoy it more riding with Bucky.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Bucky chuckles. "It feels nice. This suit is making me a little overheated anyway."

"Well, you look fucking gorgeous in it." She compliments against the rim of her cup. She tears her eyes away from his beaming smile, taking a long sip of her cider. It's a little hotter than she planned, so she can blame her reddening cheeks on her drink, instead of her comment.

"Stop looking at me like that, Barnes." Charlie demands without looking at him, but she can't contain her smile. "We're dating, so I clearly find you handsome and charming and I'm allowed to say those things."

The little gleam in the blue of his incredible eyes makes her wants to tell him he's beautiful every day. His silence makes her glance at him. Bucky's cheeks are tinted darker as he takes a long swig of his drink. When he's finished, his licks a lingering drop of cider of his bottom lip, then his eyes snaps to hers.

"Not as gorgeous as my girlfriend tonight." Bucky states confidently. "It's no wonder Steve danced with you. Then Wilson, and Barton. Even Parker."

Charlie barks out a laugh and she tightens her grip on her cardboard cup. "Girlfriend, huh? Maybe if they knew-"

"They do." Bucky says quickly. "Or rather, they just assumed."

"Hmm. How come they knew I'm your girlfriend before your girlfriend did?" She quips in amusement.

Bucky halts in his tracks. Charlie stops with him. She gives him a confused look, but when she sees the seed of doubt in his eyes, all the teasing fades away.

"Because I wasn't sure if you wanted to be." Bucky admits reluctantly. "I wasn't sure how to go about asking you, or if you even-" He cuts himself off, shaking his head.

"Bucky listen to me." She tells him firmly, taking her hand from his and placing her palm on his chest. "I _want_ to be with you. If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have asked you out, or agreed to take go with you to my uncle's shop. You've been on my mind ever since you crash through that damn window, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"Really?" Bucky whispers. He sounds shocked.

"You have no idea." She chuckles softly at herself. Then she moves her hand away from his pounding heart, up to his cheek. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend."

The relief flooding his eyes tells Charlie how nervous he was about the whole thing. It's endearing, even after a month of dates and heated kisses, that Bucky was nervous. She understands though, because nothing has ever felt like this for her, and it can be scary. It can be terrifying, opening up and giving parts of yourselves to someone new.

Bucky brings his left hand up to her face, gently pushing stray hairs away from her eyes. The vibranium is cold against her skin, but the metal isn't the reason why shivers shoot down her spine. It's not the reason why she suddenly can't remember how to breathe, because Bucky's eyes have darkened, and he's looking at her in a way she hasn't caught before.

"You have no idea how I feel about you, Charlie." He whispers, his fingers lingering over her cheekbone. "You make me nervous, you make my hands shake and turn me into a bumbling fool."

"Sorry?" Charlie says playfully.

He chuckles, dropping his hand to her neck and soothing his thumb over her pulse point. "It's nothing to be sorry for, baby. You make me want to show you everything, to open up about myself, because I trust you. I- I don't trust easily, but you. You never judged me, and you've been nothing be sweet and kind towards me. You make my heart race when you smile, when you touch me, when you pull me in to kiss me. It baffles me that someone like you wants to be with someone like me. But I'm so fucking grateful for it, Charlie."

Charlie smiles at him, and she can feel how soft it is. She moves her hand to the back of Bucky's head, her fingers accidently musing up his hair. She pulls him closer until his forehead meets hers, keeping him there for a few moments.

"Do you know how amazing you are? How amazing I think you are."

He shakes his head a little without breaking their contact. "No, but I'm trying to see that you do."

And that, that response makes Charlie tilt her head and kiss him. It's a slow, sensual kiss, one not made to share on the streets of New York. His tongue is warm when she slips her own past his lips, tasting the tart sweetness of cider. Bucky exhales against her cheek, and she inhales, his scent of leather once again making her head spin.

They stay like that for a little while longer, slowly enjoying kissing each other. Wrapped up in each others arms with hearts pounding and stomachs flipping and the cold wind swirling around them.

"Oh, here's something you don't know yet." Charlie pipes up.

They just exited the station, and she can tell how proud Bucky is of himself for riding the subway without being on edge. He did hold her hand tightly though and sat close so their sides were pressed firmly against each other's, and he had to sit right next to the door. All in all, it was good, and Charlie beamed at him once they stepped off.

"Inform me." Bucky humors her. He's still holding her heels, swinging the shoes slowly as they walk.

"I have a super power."

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

"Yup! I can predict when it's going to snow. Well, I _know_ when it's going to. "

He laughs brightly. "How is that possible?"

Charlie taps her nose. "Keen sense of smell! Really though, I can smell it coming."

"Tell me." He smiles kindly.

It makes her stomach flutter, especially with how his eyes crinkle at the corners. Charlie turns, beginning to walk backwards. Bucky keeps her steady with their arms stretched and hands linked. The street is scarce of people, so there's no risk of bumping into anyone, and she trusts Bucky to pull her to safety if need be.

"The air just smells crisper, cleaner," Charlie begins, waving her other hand in the air. "There's this scent that I can't describe properly, almost sweet in a way. Snow has always been my favorite because everything is magical when it snows. It's beautiful, it's happy and-"

She pauses, because she suddenly remembers Bucky's past, how he fought in the bitter snow storms. How he fell from a train into a snowy ravine, ultimately losing his left arm. How that was the start of his living hell, losing everything but his physical life.

"I'm sorry." Charlie mutters sheepishly. "I should stop, probably not something you want to hear."

Bucky halts them. "Please don't stop. It's okay. Hearing you talk about it, watching your eyes light up like they did tonight, like they are now is beautiful. I like hearing you talk, Charlie. I like hearing your happiness. Your excitement is contagious."

Biting her lip, she tries to contain the smile spreading across her mouth, and the wings in her stomach swarms its way to her heart. Charlie knows she is completely gone for the man in front of her. From his selfless acts from the Center to wordlessly giving her his own shoes just for her comfort. From his gentle powder blue eyes, his kind smile and his unbelievably amazing heart. From his tender touches to his teasing remarks to his charming winks, and his knack for spilling her drinks.

Charlie continues to walk again, tugging Bucky along. "Sometimes, when I know it's coming, we bundle up the children, and take them to the nearest park. They love when it first falls from the sky. It's all little flurries here and there, until it suddenly surrounds them. They get so excited."

She finally turns to face forward, walking side by side with Bucky. He drops her hand in favor of lifting his arm over her shoulders, tugging her closer, offering whatever warmth her can. She snakes her arm around his lower back, keeping her secure next to him. Her shoes still dangle from his left hand, no matter how many times Charlie has insisted that she can carry them herself. He kisses her temple, somehow his lips still warm, if a little chapped from the cold weather.

"I'd love to see that." Bucky says.

"It's pretty awesome. I'll let you know when we have a snow day. They'll love to play with you in the snow."

"I'd love that, thanks." He smiles at her. "So, will it snow tonight?"

Charlie tilts her nose up and inhales deeply. "Possibly. Yes. Probably late though, around 3am."

"Three in the morning it is then."

A comfortable silence has fallen between them for the last stretch of their stroll. As they turn the corner, Charlie can see the stoop to her apartment. She feels nervous all of a sudden, her heart picking up speed and her stomach clenching in anticipation. It's as if her body doesn't want this night to end, given by how her hands feel shaky and she keeps stealing glances at Bucky. His strong jawline covered by the soft hair of his beard, his eyes reflecting in the streetlights, the rise and fall of his board chest, still visible despite his suit and open coat.

"Thank you for indulging me tonight." Charlie expresses, keeping her voice quiet.

They're in front of her building now, and once she opens the door, she'll make her way up the stairs, stumbling into her apartment, alone, again. With her heart aching to be in Bucky's presence once more. With the phantom sensation of his lips, and the lingering burn of his touch. Charlie rids the thoughts and focuses on him standing in front of her.

"I enjoyed it." He flashes that charming smile at her. He brings his hands to her waist, but her high heels knock against her hip.

"Oh, your shoes!" Charlie quickly bends down to pull each shoe off. "I don't care what you say, you're not walking the rest of the night in just your socks."

When she straightens up, she's suddenly attacked by Bucky's mouth, pulling her flush against his chest as his lips mold over hers. Charlie releases a shocked little gasp, swallowed by Bucky's tongue. Shivers shoot down her spine, and heat pools in her stomach and that familiar ache begins to grow as Bucky presses her up against the door. There are two small thuds, and she knows she just dropped his shoes.

Charlie meets his kiss with fervor, lips dancing and tongues sliding slick and hot. She can't even lift her arms, just remains pliant pressed to Bucky, allowing him to kiss her like this with no interruptions. She had been wanting to do this very thing, kiss him senseless ever since he walked into the gala. Then he danced with her, intimate, slow, and he teased her at the bar and _fuck_. Charlie swears she just moaned a little when Bucky squeezes her hip.

He kisses her until she's breathless, and she cruses herself for needing air. Bucky seems to understand, and he pulls back, both panting and fogging up the air. Finally, Charlie brings her hand up to smooth over his tie, then curls her fingers around the silk cloth. Her eyes search his, deep blue, darkening with every passing second. She's looking for something; any hint of hesitancy or doubt.

Charlie just sees Bucky.

She tightens her grip on his tie, tugging him into another kiss. It's slower this time, Charlie just tasting him, basking in the warmth of his body. She ends it quicker than the first, but keeps her lips brushing over his. They gaze into each others eyes again, straining because they're much too close, but Charlie can see the different shades of blue his eyes really hold. His long lashes brush his cheeks as Bucky glances down at her lips for a moment. When he looks back at her, Charlie makes up her mind.

"Come up with me?" She requests breathlessly.

Bucky exhales a shuddering breath, nodding. "Okay."

His response makes her smile. Unfortunately, Charlie has to push him back just a little, so she can reach into her coat pocket for her clutch. She digs out the key, grabs his shoes that she dropped and quickly opens the door. They're barely in the foyer when Bucky begins to kiss her behind her ear. She allows him to do so for a moment, then she spins, kissing is mouth again. This time four louder echo around them, causing them to break apart. Charlie laughs as she sees their shoes scattered on the wooden floor. Bucky is chuckling, hiding his face in her neck.

"Fuck it, I don't even care." Charlie says as Bucky decided to kiss her neck. "Bucky!" She laughs, pushing him away. "I have to make it up the stairs in one piece."

"Hmmm," He hums against her skin before pulling away. "I can help you with that."

"With how graceful you've been lately. Not likely, Sergeant." She teases, beginning to go up the stairs backwards.

Bucky raises a challenging eyebrow. "What floor are you on?"

"Guess you'll just have to find out." She winks at him, before spinning and climbing the stairs.

She hears him laugh, following closely behind. They make it to her door on the third floor, and that's when Charlie stumbles with the key, because of course it would stick in the lock. She huffs, jiggling the key before Bucky's hand is covering her and helping.

"Is that safe?" He questions in concern as he turns it. "Having to stand out here until it opens?"

Charlie leads him into her home, turning to lock the door behind them. "It hasn't been an issue for me. It's a safer neighborhood."

Bucky glances around her apartment as she places her keys on a little hook by the door. She observes him as he moves further in, taking in the small kitchen area, living room and fire escape outside the window. She doesn't think her apartment is much too look at, but she's decorated it with lights and pieces of art, and photos, and a fake plant or two.

"Cozy." Bucky comments, brushing his fingers along a fuzzy blanket on her couch. "Smells like you."

"I mean, I live here." She teases, taking off her coat and tossing her clutch on the couch.

Bucky copies her and she takes his own. She moves further into the room, hanging the coats on the rack. When she faces him again, Bucky is closer than where he was before. Charlie feels her heart pick up speed once more, but it's not from him startling her, no. It's the way Bucky's eyes are staring into hers, irises like sapphires capturing her. They call out her desire from earlier, and suddenly, they're both moving towards each other.

Their lips come together firmly, any bout of hesitancy gone, replaced by frantic lips and wandering hands. Bucky quickly spins her, pressing her against the edge of the kitchen counter bar. Charlie braces herself, throwing a hand back to catch the ledge, her elbow knocking into something solid. The abrupt clatter of noise breaks their passionate kiss. They stare at the mug, now laying on its side with a trickle of leftover coffee Charlie apparently forgot to wash.

Bucky traps Charlie against the counter, his hands shooting out to catch himself on the ledge, laughing.

"I swear to fuck, Bucky!" Charlie cackles loudly.

"What the hell!?" He chuckles, dropping his face to her shoulder. "I swear I have a magnet for your coffee cups."

"Or maybe your magnetic field is just a little too strong."

Bucky lifts his head, blinking at her. "Did you just use my own line against me, darlin'"?

Charlie shrugs one shoulder, smiling coyly. "Can't be the only charmer in this relationship now, can you?"

He hums, tapping his chin. Then his lips spread into a mischievous smirk. "We'll just see about that."

Instead of responding, Charlie grabs his tie and yanks him back in for another heated kiss. He meets her with fervor, causing her to release a soft moan into his mouth as he presses his hips to hers. Her fingers fumble with his tie, attempting to get it off, but their frantic kissing it is making it difficult. Eventually, Charlie pulls away, gently pushing him backwards and towards the hallway.

Charlie focuses on his damn tie, knowing full well that Bucky's traveling hands aren't helping her concentrate. She feels his hands roam over her body, from the base of her neck, down her exposed back, lower to the top of her ass and bunching the dress at her hips. He really doesn't help when he begins to pepper little kisses down her jaw and neck.

"This fucking dress, Charlie." Bucky growls, now trailing his lips along her bare shoulder. "You're absolutely stunning."

She finally gets his tie loose enough to unknot it, pulling it from his vest and leaving it hanging around his neck. Her eyes flutter when he gently grazes his teeth on her collarbone, a flurry of heat pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"Did you look in the mirror tonight?" She remarks, shoving his suit jacket off his shoulders.

Bucky just lets it fall to the floor as he straightens, grabs the back of her neck and kisses her again. It's fierce and toe curling, causing the heat in her stomach to travel lower. Charlie unfastens the two buttons on his vest, the piece of cloth next to join his jacket.

"Too. Many. Layers." She growls into his mouth.

Bucky chuckles, the vibrations tickling her lips. Charlie pulls him away from the wall by his collar, his hands immediately going to her hips to be guided along. They continue to kiss, Charlie matching his intensity with every swipe of his tongue, every move of his lips. She leads him to her bedroom, barely shutting the door, though there's no reason to.

She begins to undo the first four buttons of his dress shirt, when Bucky's right hand finds the zipper at the back of her gown. Although the front of dress is padded, the lack of a bra makes her stop for a moment. Reluctantly, she separates herself from Bucky, his hands falling away from her back and hip, but she catches them with her own.

"Wait." Charlie pants heavily. "Stop."

Bucky looks just as wrecked as she feels, and all they've really done is make out. His brows furrow together, a gleam of anxiety flashing in his eyes. Automatically, he looks remorseful. His chest is heaving, the damn tie hanging against his exposed skin.

"Did I-" Bucky begins, then stops, inhaling deeply. "Do something…did you not want…fuck. I'm sorry, Charlie. I must've read this all wrong. I'm not very good at that. I can leave."

"What? God, no, no don't!" She nearly begs, squeezing his hands. She can't help but laugh lightly. "Bucky, honey, no. That's not why I stopped."

"It's not?" He looks so downtrodden at the moment.

Charlie needs to clarify this quickly. "I just wanted to make sure this is something you want. That we aren't move too fast. I want to make sure you really want this, and not just because I do."

Bucky continues to look confused and anxious for three more seconds. Then his apprehensive expression morphs into the same soft and fond look Charlie has seen before. He regains the space between them, breaking his left hand from her hold, only to lift his fingers to her hair. He carefully unfastens the floral clip, half of her hair falling down her back. He tosses the clip onto her dresser, landing it perfectly on the surface.

"You're concerned about my feelings here?" Bucky questions kindly. "Not your own?"

Charlie keeps firm eye contact with him, so he has no room to second guess. "I have no doubt that I want this, Bucky. But if you don't, if it doesn't feel right then-"

He cuts her off by placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "You have no idea how much I want this."

She smirks just a little bit. "I might have a clue."

Bucky huffs out a laugh while pulling her close once more. His lips hovering over hers as he whispers, "I want you, Charlotte. If that's alright."

"It's very much alright." She promises.

When he kisses her this time around, the pace is much slower. Less frantic with the desire to shed clothes and more passionate, taking time to really feel each other. To hear their labored breaths, to feel their heartbeats against each other's chests.

Charlie feels Bucky grab hold of the zipper again. His fingers leave a blazing trail of shivers as he slowly tugs down the zipper, pure want shooting straight to her core. She copies his intent, working her own fingers to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt. The zipper at the back of her dress comes to a stop at the base of her spine, however Bucky doesn't do anything else until Charlie gets the last button off.

For the first time, Charlie finally gets to feel what the bare skin of his torso feels like. He's solid in muscle, but his skin is soft, warm, and his dizzying scent of leather and woods ensnares her once more. She finally pulls away from the kiss to get a good look at him.

Bucky is glorious. From the cut v-lines of his hips, his defined abs, to his broad, muscular chest and strong shoulders. Charlie has to swallow before she starts drooling, because pressing her hands to his abs while riding his bike is nothing compare to actually seeing what she had been touching. She bites her lips to keep her mouth from falling open.

Slowly, she moves her fingers upward, being sure to trace over each ab. His stomach flexes under her touch, but he moves just the slightest bit closer. Bucky's eyes flutter when she glances at him, gently grazing her fingertips over the scaring by his chest. She leans forward, placing light as feathers kisses over each scar, and Bucky's hand comes up to rest on her bare back, thumbing over her spine. Charlie finally slips his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, the material falling to the floor.

"Beautiful." She murmurs into his skin.

"Charlie." Bucky breathes huskily.

She steps back, the shift of her weight making the strap on her shoulder slip down. Bucky catches it quickly, and when she catches his eyes, the blue is nearly gone, replace with burning lust. He takes his time pulling her dress down, his eyes glued to every inch of skin he continues to reveal.

Charlie can feel her heart racing faster, can feel her cheeks beginning to blush. Bucky spares her a quick glance, silently asking her for permission. She nods. Then, he releases his hold on the straps, and her dress flows down her body like a waterfall, pooling at her feet. Charlie bites her lip again and has to fight the urge to cover her bare breasts; just standing there in her leggings.

"Fucking hell." Bucky breathes. "You're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen."

Shaking her head in disagreement, Charlie steps closer to him again until she presses herself against his chest. She can hear Bucky's breath catch in in his throat and sees the flush of his cheeks, down to his neck. She grabs both ends of the tie still hanging around his shoulders, wrapping the silk twice around each hand, tugging him even closer as their noses touch.

"You're still wearing too many clothes, Sergeant."

His former title might be a thing for him, because Bucky growls again and kisses Charlie so thoroughly, it makes her knees go weak. The kiss messes with her brain. For one moment Bucky is hooking his thumbs into he waist band of her leggings, her hands unbuckling his belt, and the next they're on her bed, naked and pressed together.

Bucky kisses every inch he can reach of her. Her chin, jaw, her cheeks, her neck, stopping to suck a kiss into the junction of her shoulder. He pays extra attention to her breasts, trailing his lips, and nipping and soothing his tongue over the little bites. Charlie is no better, sucking at his neck and lightly scratching her nails along his skin, and sneaking her hand down to gently wrap her fingers around his hard cock.

He moans into her skin, and the noise grows when his right hands finds its way between her legs. Charlie gasps, then whimpers as Bucky's fingers slip between her, no doubt discovering how wet she's been. How wet he has been making her since he kissed her so passionately. Charlie keeps releasing little moans she can't control when Bucky rubs his fingers over her clit, then dips into her. He kisses her deeply to muffle their noises.

After a couple minutes, Charlie breaks away from Bucky's enchanting lips, looking over at her nightstand. He continues to kiss along her jaw as she hurriedly pulls open the drawer. It's been a long time since she's had a man in her bed, but the box she pulls a condom out of is relatively new. She's thankful for her past, precautionary self. She hands it to Bucky, and she abruptly has to push thoughts away of why Bucky looks so practiced putting it on. Especially when he kisses her so deeply, she can feel it in her soul.

Bucky leans up on his elbows and knees, carefully not to touch any part of her. Confused, Charlie opens her eyes because he stopped kissing her. She meets his gaze, pupils blown wide with lust, but she detects a small amount of hesitation.

"Are you sure about this?" He checks again, his voice matching the shakiness of his hands.

She brushes the hair out of his eyes, pushing her hand deep into his hair until she rests her palm against the back of his head. She gives him a gentle, yet confident smile.

"One-hundred percent." Charlie whispers, trailing her fingertips down his spine. His back is warmer than usual, his breathing labored. "I just want you, Bucky."

His answers comes with a sweet grin, dipping his head down to softly kiss her lips. He pulls back only to rest his forehead against hers, keeping eye contact.

When Bucky presses into her, he keeps it slow, steady, careful not to hurt her. Her eyes flutter and she has to fight to keep them open, her mouth dropping, a barely audible gasp escaping her lips. Bucky's fingers are trembling as he bottoms outs, shaking against her skin as he traces over her lips, her chin, jaw, her neck down to her chest.

Pleasure sings through her body as she nods and Bucky shifts. She feels full with his thickness, overheated with lust, and she can't take the intensity of his eyes boring into her own. So, Charlie tilts her head, capturing his lips once more.

From there it's all breathless gasps. Trembling fingers painting unspoken words into each other's skin. The smooth, steady rhythm of hips, the music of racing hearts felt against each other's chest. From gentle grips of her knee to his waist, to sharper, harder movements. To deeper kisses and muffled moans. To the pulling of hair and the biting of nails digging into his back.

Bucky continues to thrust into her in a constant rhythm. She tightens her legs around his waist, her hand trailing along his left shoulder. The feel of his arm is colder against her overly heated skin as she traces his bicep, his forearm, finally his hand. She tangled their fingers together and cries out one a particularly aimed thrust. Bucky drops his face on her neck against, muffling a deep groan in his throat as he mouths and sucks at her skin.

He's snapping his hips now, and Charlie can hardly open her eyes. He's still shaking and she's sure she is too, but she soothes her hand up and down his sweaty back to comfort him. It's all so much, so intense with the teasing and the slow build up between them, burning their skin. He moves his mouth down her neck, tongue blazing down her pulse point, moving further to mouth and suck little kisses on her chest.

Charlie tilts her head down, pressing two appreciative, lingering soft kisses above his eyebrow. Bucky gently bites each swell of her breasts, before pushing his head up and locking their eyes. She clears away his hair sticking from his face, before he kisses her again.

"Charlie." He groans into her mouth, losing his pace.

His thrusts are getting more erratic, and Charlie can tell that he's close. He's murmuring her name over and over, as if he can't believe he's living this moment right now.

"Shh, I've got you, babe." Charlie hushes soothingly.

"You're so goddamn beautiful, sweetheart." He murmurs, wrapping his arm under her hips and angling her up just slightly.

"Oh fuck." Charlie whimpers, turning her head to bite her trembling lip. "Oh god yes, Bucky."

"Close, baby," He moans above her, thrusting harder. "God you feel incredible, Charlie."

She keens high in her throat, turning her head back to kiss his chin. She drops her hand to the curve of his ass, feeling the muscles clench and work her into an orgasm.

"I'm-" She gasps, trying to form words. "Fuck, right there. I- I'm gonna come, Bucky."

"Me too, beautiful." He whispers hotly over her mouth.

He hikes her hips up just a fraction more, the same time he thrusts deeper. He hits that spot inside of her, Charlie moaning and arching her back. She feels Bucky's mouth over her breasts, gently biting her nipple and that's it. She comes undone, digging her nails into his ass, and gripping his left hand so tight she vaguely hears the metal click.

"So gorgeous, doll." Bucky praises. "You feel so good around me. Fuck, baby."

He follows right after her, frantically finding her lips and kissing her deeply. His hips snap twice before he stills, his cock twitching inside her and spilling into the condom. There's something that sounds like a low growl emitting from his chest, reverberating right down to her soul. Charlie swears Bucky has grabbed a hold of her soul since the beginning.

After several minutes of them coming down from their highs, Bucky rolls off her to the side. His skin is overheated against hers, sweat sticking to their hair and faces, chests heaving. Charlie feels his left hand next to hers, hooking his pinkie with her own. The small gesture makes her smile goofily, and she's glad he isn't looking at her right at this moment.

"Christ," Charlie exhales, a breathless chuckle escaping her mouth.

Bucky nods next to her, his breathing beginning to slow down. He shifts around, and Charlie figures he threw the condom away when she hears the rustle of her trashcan next to the nightstand. Bucky turns on his side, the smile on his lips seems to match hers.

"You're so beautiful, Charlotte." He tells her tenderly, leaning over to press a soft kiss to her eyebrow.

Charlie hums, then stretches lightly. "You make me feel beautiful." She responds, pushing his damp hair out of his face, scratching his head lightly.

"I'm glad." Bucky whispers, then kisses the corner of her eye.

"I do have a confession though."

"Go on."

"That day," She begins, twirling her index finger in the ends of his hair. "When I asked you to fill in at Loving Arms. I purposely bumped into you."

Bucky's mouth falls open in bewilderment.

Charlie giggles, now trailing her fingers over his chin, and gently closing his mouth. "I needed to get your attention. So, I made sure my drink was almost gone, then I knocked into you. For sentimental reasons."

Dropping his head to her shoulder, he laughs brightly. "It worked. Good job, darlin'." Bucky picks his head up again, smirking down at her. "My turn."

She raises her eyebrows, waiting.

"The third time I ran into you, when you stripped in the middle of the street-"

"I was not str-"

"I did it on purpose."

Now Charlie feels her mouth drop open. "You ran into me, spilled my drink all over my shirt, on purpose!?"

"That wasn't part of the plan!" Bucky insists, laughter in his voice. He squirms away from her pinching fingers at his ribs. "I just really wanted to talk to you again. I saw you, and took my chance, and like always, I kind of fucked it up and ended up looking like a dick instead."

"You spilled my perfectly good cup of coffee all over my white blouse as I was going into a meeting, just so you could talk to me again?" She recalls flatly.

Bucky blinks widely at her. "Yes, I did."

Charlie pulls him down for a kiss. She keeps it innocent, languid, mainly because their both smiling too much.

"I'm glad you did." She states after they break away.

"Really?" Bucky questions, brushing his fingers through her damp hair.

"Yes, really. I still have your shirt by the way."

Bucky pecks her forehead, her eyebrow, then her nose. "Keep it."

Then he's capturing her lips once more, and Charlie is hooking her leg on his hip, pushing him over until he relents, straddling him. She keeps their lips connected as she finds her sheets and pulls them on top of their bodies.

It's unbelievably warm and comfortable, sheets soft and the mattress softer. The air is settled, calm and silent, until-

"Bucky."

He turns his head towards the voice, pulling the solid, pliant body towards him tighter. He buries his face into soft, tangled hair, feeling his breath fan against skin that smells like sleep and sex, still with a hint of coffee. He's exhausted and would just like to stay in his current spot forever.

"Bucky."

A gentle pinch to his nipple makes him slap the touch away. A small giggle breaks through the air, fingertips scratching the back of his scalp.

"Wake the hell up, Sergeant." Charlie demands quietly.

"No." Bucky finally grumbles, slowly trailing his hand lower and gently squeezing her hip. "Stay."

He's met with a light kiss to his forehead. "I need to show you something. C'mon, I'll make hot chocolate."

"I'm comfortable with you, right here, baby." He mumbles, his lips brushing her neck.

"You're super cute when you're sleepy."

Bucky smiles slowly, cuddling into Charlie closer. He thinks he's won, since she falls silent, about to drift back to sleep. Then, Charlie rolls out of his arms and the spot that was once warm is abruptly filled with cool air.

"I'll go without you then." She laughs.

He can hear her bare feet pad across the wooden floor, then the sound of fabric rustling. Bucky exhales sharply, forcing his head up from her pillow. He might have taken another whiff of it, just to keep her scent with him longer. What he sees when he looks up causes his heartbeat to pick up.

Charlie has her back towards him facing her open closet, but it's what she's wearing that makes his mouth go dry. She had found his black dress shirt and slipping it on, the hem of the material coming down to just cover her ass. It's a sight Bucky never thought he needed to see in his life, but never wants the image to fade away.

She takes out a pair of wool leggings, quickly pulling them up her legs. Bucky feels disappointment when her bare legs are covered, and he finally pushes himself out of the bed. He searches for his pants, finding them tossed carelessly in the corner by the window. Once he's done fastening them, he turns back around, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Where are we going that requires a giant sweater like that?" Bucky inquires.

Charlie finally faces him, sticking on a thick gray beanie over her head. "You'll see. And it's my favorite jumper thank you. It's warm and cozy and-" she holds up her hands, the lilac sleeves covering her fists. "Sweater paws!"

God, she's so fucking adorable and sexy and Bucky feels his entire body grow soft from fondness. Even when Charlie throws him an oversized hoodie his way, hitting him in the fact, he still feels nothing but enamored. He puts it on without question, able to catch the fuzzy large pair of socks thrown his way.

"C'mon, we'll miss it!" Charlie exclaims, much too loud for the dead of night.

She grabs his hand and tugs him behind her. In the back of his mind Bucky thinks he'll allow her to lead him anywhere she wants. Charlie quickly opens her door, then descends the stairs and yanks open the entrance door as well. They stumble out onto the street, the frigid air greeting them immediately.

"What the hell are we doing out here?" Bucky asks, glancing around the streets. They're completely empty. "You're going to freeze."

"Breath." Charlie commands quietly.

"What?"

She smiles at him, bright and tired. "I smell snow."

Bucky thought she was half joking about her self-proclaimed super power. However, he can't find reason to doubt her, not with how wide she's smiling at him. It's the same smile he wanted to continue to put on her face. The one he dreamt about and couldn't get out of his head for weeks.

He's too busy staring at her as she looks back to the sky. He takes in the details of her face. The curl of her eyes lashes framing her beautiful, sparkling eyes, her red kiss swollen lips, the slope of her nose. She's so beautiful to him, in every accept he has seen so far, and it fills Bucky's heart until he feels like it can't fit in his chest anymore.

Something cold and wet falls against his face, and he blinks in surprised. Another one follows, then another, and suddenly, the air is filled with little white flurries. Bucky stares at the dark sky in disbelief, then back to Charlie. She's almost vibrating with how excited she is, seemingly eager to share this moment with him.

"Holy cow, you're right." He breathes out.

Charlie chuckles. " _Holy cow_." She mocks lightly, cuddling into his chest. "Sometimes I feel like the snow is just for me. I know it's silly, but the first snow always comes in a good time of my life."

"This is a good time in your life?"

"In this moment. Yes."

Bucky kisses the top of her head, accidentally shifting her beanie. He suddenly recalls something him and Steve use to do when they were kids, taking his mother's cooking pan and holding it up to catch snowflakes. He doesn't have a pan, but he does have a dark blue vibranium hand. He holds it up his hand, palm facing upwards.

"Charlie, look." He calls gently, nudging her head.

She glances at him for a moment before Bucky moves his hand in front of her. Her eyes widen in excitement, pulling his wrist closer to her face. The fallen snowflakes had gathered in his palm, the contrast of the bright white flakes against the dark prosthetic shows the define details of the flakes.

"I love doing this with Colin." She says, smiling up at him briefly. "I love that you do this too." Then she continues to watch the snowflakes fall onto his hand before they melt away.

Bucky keeps his eyes on her. Watching the snow falling around them, landing on her eyelashes, her hair, her cheeks, her nose. There's warmth blooming from his heart to the rest of his body, like fire sparking up his coldest nights, and wildly, he thinks this is what beginning to fall in love feels like.

It's terrifying. Utterly and completely terrifying, in so many ways, because for the longest time, Bucky didn't believe he deserved love. He didn't believe he deserved the kindness that Charlie has shown him, didn't think he would ever have a gentle smile directed toward him, or hell, even be able to dance as closely as he did with her. He didn't believe that he would be intimate with someone ever again, his past to dark, too muddled, for someone to even give him the time of day.

However, as Charlie looks up at him once more, her eyes bright, her smile soft, her cheeks flushed, Bucky thinks he might deserve it. Bucky believes that maybe, for the first time, that someone will love him back.

*A/N: That's the end! Thank you for reading! 3 (there is one Drabble after this though)


	11. Drabble: Destress

**A/N:** _Thank you for reading Cafe Crema! Yes, that was the end of it, it was just 10 chapters. But here is a little drabble for you lovely people! Now this is he end of the end for this story 3_

Charlie is going to pull her hair out, Bucky can just see it. Her fingers are gripping the roots of her hair by her temples, the skin pulled taut and she looks close to tears. Her hazel eyes are shimmering in the white fluorescent lights of her office. She's hunched over her desk, staring at the computer screen in front of her. Her cell phone keeps vibrating loudly on the surface of her desk, and Charlie's left eye physically twitches.

Only a few seconds after the buzzing stops before her office phone is ringing. Charlie releases her hair, caramel colored strands slipping through her fingers as she pinches the bridge of her nose. When she sighs, it's loud, long and exasperated. Her eyebrows furrow briefly, a sure sign of soon to be tears.

Bucky wanted to surprise her at work. He even stopped by Ella Café for their new roasted red pepper and smoke gouda soup. Charlie had raved about it to him for days after Pete tested the new lunch menu item on them. Bucky clutches it now in a white bag, but Charlie hasn't even noticed him yet. When he came to Loving Arms, after greeting the children, he went to her office about to knock on the door frame, when her expression stopped him.

Seeing his girlfriend of eight months look like this feels like Hulk sucker punched him in the chest. Bucky has only ever seen Charlie close to tears once, has actually shed a few after she had a bad dream while she spent the night at his apartment. She dreamt about the _Incident_ but this time, the children never came back.

Bucky had comforted her as her beautiful eyes filled with tears, had held her tight as she softly released them against his bare chest. He had wrapped her up in the fuzzy maroon blanket he keeps on the sofa because it's her favorite and he bought it just for her. He had made hot chocolate with marshmallow fluff and cinnamon then pretended to trip just to make her laugh. He had kissed her forehead softly, promising that he was there for her. Then, about an hour into Breakfast at Tiffany's (because it's her favorite movie and makes her feel better even when the sad parts come on) Charlie had fallen back asleep, her head resting on Bucky's lap as he ran his fingers through her silky hair. Later that morning, Charlie had thanked him, saying that just being there for her was enough to make her feel better.

This time, Bucky isn't sure if his presence and gift of soup will be enough. So, he marches right over, just as Charlie picks up the phone, and presses his finger down on the receiver. It ends whoever was on the other line and Charlie blinks up at him, looking a little startled. Her shoulders drop, and a small smile graces her pink lips as she places the phone back down.

"Bucky." Charlie sighs almost in relief; it sounds fond. "What are you doing here?"

He holds up the bag. "I wanted to surprise you with some goud-a soup. But I think I have a better idea."

A breathy chuckle escapes her mouth. "Was that a pun?"

"It was, because I know puns make you laugh." Bucky says, smiling. He places the bag down then offers his hand to her. "Care to join me?"

A flash of confliction crosses her face. "I'm busy with planning this event and this person in charge of the venue is-"

Bucky cuts her off by grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Come with me, Lotts."

Charlie's eyes narrow slightly. "You only call me Lotts when you feel bad."

He laughs, gently pulling her up. She goes without resistance. "That's not true."

The new nickname he gave her just slipped out one time, and he sort of liked the sound of it.

"Okay, you did in bed that one time when I-"

"Children's Center, Charlotte." Bucky scolds playfully poking her nose and trying to keep his cheeks from blushing. He remembers how steamy that night got.

She shrugs casually. "They're too busy fawning over Spider-Man."

"Parker's here?"

"It took me four months to make the connection that he's Spider-Man. Anyway, it's summer and Peter tells me it's because he genuinely loves spending time here." She leans closer and whispers. "But I think he's got a crush on the new OT."

Bucky pulls her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Or on you."

Charlie kisses his jaw. "Only have eyes for you, Just Bucky."

He smiles at her, his heart still swelling with warmth after eight months. He's about to respond when Dave interrupts them.

"Hey man." He greets Bucky with a nod, then his eyes turn sympathetic to Charlie. "The owner for the venue is on the phone for you. He's demanding to talk to you."

Just like that, the mood Bucky was trying to put Charlotte in crumbles. Her body slumps against his chest before she's pulling back. He notices her jaw shift as she grinds her teeth and her left eyelid twitches again.

"Tell him Charlie stepped out for lunch or had an emergency or something." Bucky speaks up, silently pleading with her boss. "I'm taking her out of the office before she pops a blood vessel."

"I'm not that stres-"

"Done." Dave cuts off whatever Charlie was scoffing about. "Don't bring her back until her eye stops twitching, Barnes."

Bucky rubs his hand soothingly across her back as Charlie covers her left eye with a pout.

"Promise."

Dave waves as he leaves them. Bucky proceeds to shove his girlfriend out of her office and down to the lobby. She gave him a bit of a challenge, or so he lets her believe, as she dead weights him on the way down. She perks up when she sees his motorcycle though. He mounts the seat first, then helps her do the same.

"Where are you taking me?" Charlie questions as she settles on the bike.

Bucky passes the helmet to her. "You'll see." He smiles, kicking the stand up.

"Bucky?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

He turns to look over his shoulder, but her expression makes him twist around. She looks timid, unsure of herself and Bucky has rarely seen Charlie look this way. It tugs at his heart, makes his stomach heat up with anger at the person making her this stressed, this unconfident.

Bucky quickly places his hands on either side of her face, swiping his thumbs along her cheeks. He leans forward and softly kisses her lips. He keeps it tender, just wants to convey comfort to her through this small connection.

"I'm here for you, baby." He whispers as he pulls back. He tucks a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "It'll be okay."

"Thank you." Charlie murmurs. She brings her right hand up to squeeze around his vibranium fingers. "Now let's start this beauty up."

Bucky chuckles and complies.

"Your Zen garden Bucky?" Charlie breathes out, shaking her head. "This is your special place. I can't-"

"It became _our_ special place on our first date, Charlotte." Bucky corrects her, handing her the rake. "Sharing this with you wasn't a one time thing. Plus, I haven't been up here since...well. You."

"Me?" The confusion on her face is endearing.

"Yes," He answers. He brings his hand up to the back of her head, tucking her closer to his chest, and kisses her temple. "I haven't really felt too much anxiety or the need to destress since dating you."

Bucky feels her breath shudder against his shirt. He wonders how Charlie will react when he finally confesses how absolutely, head over heels in love with her he is. He came to that realization one month ago, when he caught her dancing around his kitchen in his red Henley shirt and no pants, with the coffee pot in her hand. But he thought it was still too soon in their relationship to voice his feelings, so he swallowed the abrupt wave of emotions at the time.

However, he wasn't afraid to voice it to Steve, and Tony just happened to pass by right at that moment. He stopped to give his input, saying;

" _The sooner your love struck self confesses, the better, Barnes. Don't wait years like I did with Pepper. I'm positive that ray of sunshine loves you back."_

It was the nicest thing Stark had ever said to him.

"You, Sergeant Barnes," Charlie speaks up, pulling Bucky out of his reverie, "are incredibly sweet."

Then she kisses his mouth quickly and takes the rake. Bucky smiles at her, and he can't help how soft it feels on his face. He sits down on one of the chairs off to the side, content to watch his girl. He begins to see the stress melt from her shoulders, can see her jaw relax and her breathing even out. Vaguely, he thinks about other ways to help her destress and unwind.

It includes making her dinner, maybe opening that bottle of red wine said was her favorite (Bucky stocked up on it. Even got a confession out of Charlie when he asked about expensive wines. When he looked the name up, it was six figures and he had to refresh the page a few times. Then he hunted Tony down asking if he heard of such a thing. To then Tony made a trip out to his wine cellar in the city at his private home, coming back with the bottle in his hand. _"Save it for your wedding."_ He had said. Bucky has it hidden safely away in the back of his closet. For future purposes.)

"Why is this one so heavy?" Charlie asks.

Bucky blinks himself back to reality, laughing as Charlie pouts at him until he comes over to help with the rock she's pointing at. Maybe he can try his hand at making tiramisu again, since his first attempt had Charlie on the floor in giggles. Then maybe they can cuddle on his couch, watching those _Planet Earth_ documentaries, or that _Hidden Figures_ movie she had mentioned. Charlie promising it was a fantastic movie about the race to space and the three amazing African-American woman who helped America get there. Mainly because she had figured out how much Bucky tends to geek out over anything space related.

"It's not heavy, you silly dame." Bucky teases as he picks it up.

"No. But you're wearing short sleeves today and your arms are quite a sight." Charlie smirks slyly.

Bucky laughs. Or, maybe he can lay his girl down, and make her unwind in several other ways. Make her feel better, pleasure her until she forgets the stress of work and collapses boneless and sedated against his bed. Then he can place delicate kisses along her overheated skin, hoping to convey his love for her through his touch.

"Alright, big boy, stop flexing those arms." Charlie teases, gently smacking his ass as he passes by.

Bucky drops the rock in a random spot, spinning around. He wraps his arms around her waist picking her up. Charlie squeals in laughter, dropping the rake and supports her hands on his shoulders.

"You saucy little thing." Bucky growls with mirth.

Charlie runs her fingers through his hair, just a little shorter now that he trimmed it a few days ago. She had begged him not to cut it too short, swearing that Maliyah would be devastated. Bucky knew 95% of that statement was a lie.

"Put me down, klutz. I still don't trust you won't drop me." She says with absolutely no heat.

Bucky raises his right eyebrow as a challenge. His goal here is to make Charlie forget her work day, so. Bucky adjusts his grip, makes sure he won't hurt her, then promptly falls back. He hits the soft sand, keeping the majority of Charlie's body on top of his.

"Oh my god, you little shit!" Charlie's cackles. "Did you just do that to prove a point!?"

Bucky goes to answer her, but she falls against his chest, overcome with laughter. Her legs slip between his, and her face is pressed against his sternum. Her entire body is shaking with giggles, and Bucky can't help but laugh along. He gently slips his fingers under her shirt, stroking her warm skin.

"I did it to make you laugh." Bucky answers belatedly, after they stopped laughing. Now they're just snuggling in the sand of his garden. "I wanted to make you feel better. You looked so stressed."

Charlie sighs again, but in content this time. "I am. I was. You are, dammit." She laughs. "I mean, you're making me feel a lot better."

Bucky feels her shift and suddenly Charlie is straddling his hips, leaning over him. "You've got sand in your hair, silly Sergeant."

He flashes his most goofy smile at her, slipping his hands down her thighs.

She snorts. "Dork."

Clenching his abs, Bucky sits up, connecting their lips once more. He kisses her softly, but deeply, because he recently went on a mission for a week and has only seen Charlie twice since he got back. It's why he surprised her today, only to find his girl on the verge of a breakdown. He pulls back, resting his forehead against hers as she pants lightly.

"You're the most beautiful person in the world, Charlotte Danes."

"You sit on a throne of lies, Bucky Barnes." She kisses his nose though. "Thank you. For that, for this. I really appreciate it. I love that you always want to make me feel better."

Love. Bucky swears he falls in love her all over again, every second, every day. He pushes those thoughts away for now.

"I just like making you smile." He tells her truthfully. "Are you finished, or did you want to start over? I kinda ruined your work."

Charlie glances around the garden for a moment. "I'm done. I kind of just want to spend the day with my boyfriend."

"I was hoping for that."

Bucky ends up bringing Charlie to Central Park. They end up taking a leisurely stroll, fingers laced together, or arms wrapped around each other. At one point, Bucky ends up carrying her on his back, and the steady, relaxed rhythm of her breathing makes him smile. He hopes she's forgotten about the venue owner she had been dealing with.

He tells her about the mission, and how him and Clint had to sneak in through a vent at one point. He also tells Charlie that Clint somehow found a freshly brewed pot of coffee the next day and began drinking from it like it was his own and not the enemy's.

"Clint Barton is my hero." Charlie states in admiration, her hand over her heart.

"What does that make me?" Bucky questions playfully.

Charlie stops him in the middle of the park, her legs around his hips and arms hugging his chest. She moves her hand over his heart, feels her lips graze his left ear.

" _My_ _soldier_."

The way she says it, soft and sultry, shoots fire down his spine and he twitches in his jeans. It doesn't help when her teeth gently nips at the joint of his jaw. Bucky quickly glances around, finds a large tree off the path and heads that way. Once he's there, he leans back, Charlie hopping off his back, only for him to grab her waist, spin her around until her back presses against the trunk of the tree and kisses her senseless.

Despite it being the middle of summer and the stupid hot weather outside, Bucky still bundles Charlie up in that fuzzy blanket. He carefully hands her the glass of wine, the cheaper one, then goes back to finish cooking dinner. He's trying his hand at this breaded chicken with cheese sauce Charlie had shown him.

They eat in content silence, with the TV playing reruns of a sitcom Charlie had picked in the background. The meals seems to be a hit, for his girl keeps smiling at him like he just fed her a five-star dinner. Bucky insists that she stay put as he cleans by himself, kissing her once to silence her protests. He tells her to pick a movie if she wants as he loads the dish washer.

They're halfway through the movie, empty containers of cannoli's since they stopped at an Italian bakery, when Charlie speaks.

"Thank you, Bucky." She whispers.

Her legs have been resting over Bucky's lap as she leans against the pillows on the couch. He had been absentmindedly rubbing her knee under the blanket. He looks over at her and smiles, a little confused.

"For what, darling?"

She waves her hand around. "This. For today. Everything. You really did make me feel better, much more relaxed."

Bucky can feel his smile grow. He gently squeezes her knee. "I'm so glad, baby. I hate seeing you so stressed."

"You're the bestest boyfriend ever."

He chuckles and blushes. "Watch the movie, Charlie."

Charlie pulls his left hand from under the blanket and kisses each knuckle. She intertwines their fingers, then turns her face to the movie. The film is almost over when Bucky feels her shift. She props her knees up and scoots closer.

"Hey, Bucky." Charlie speaks quietly.

When he looks, her face is inches away from his. Bucky lifts his right hand to push her hair back, trailing his fingers over her neck.

"Charlie." He responds.

She smiles softly at him. "I love you."

The air is his lungs ceases. Bucky swears his heart stops beating in his chest for several minutes. Then he swears it restarts tenfold, slamming against his chest. He's not sure if he actually blinks or has even reacted and he has to somehow make sure he isn't dreaming. But even his dreams aren't this beautiful and perfect.

"You don't have to say it back, or at all." Charlie continues shyly. She's oblivious to the chaos of emotions inside his entire body. "I just really wanted to tell you, and let you know."

Bucky can't seem to find air. Is this real? It has to be real. God, he fucking hopes it's real.

"Bucky?"

He feels her finger poke his cheek, and her touch shoots sparks down his spine. Charlie loves him. Charlie is in love with him, just like he is in love with her and he hasn't said anything for a solid three minutes.

"Did I break you?" Then. "Oh fuck, oh god. I just made this super weird, didn't I?"

The apprehension seeping onto her beautiful face snaps him out of it. The air finally finds it's way back into his lungs.

"What?" Bucky says stupidly. He could smack himself right now. This isn't how he should response to this. Why is he this inadequately stupid?

"You don't have to say it back." She repeats, nervously tugging her hair. "I-"

Bucky shakes his head frantically. "No. No, come here."

He gently pulls her closer until she's straddling his lap. Charlie bites her lip, but he uses his thumb to gently pry her lip away from her teeth.

"You didn't make anything weird, sweetheart." He promises, conviction in his voice.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale, and um, well. This all just goes back to what I've been going by lately and –"

"The whole, anything could happen like it did before, so you try to be honest and express your feelings no matter what?"

"Exactly."

"Charlotte." Bucky breathes, cupping both of her blushing cheeks in his hands. "I am so in love with you."

Her eyes close briefly, bringing her hands up to wrap around his wrists. "You are?"

"Very much so."

Then Bucky pulls her down and kisses her with everything he has to offer.


	12. Cafe Crema Headcanon

**Describe their favorite mugs that they use at home! colors? was it a gift or a spontaneous buy for themselves?**

\- Charlie has two favorite mugs she uses at home.

-If one is dirty she'll use the other.

-One time, she was out of coffee ( too busy at work to remember to pick up some more) and she was desperate; Bucky caught her dumping leftover coffee from one mug into the other to make one full cup, to which he scolded her in playful disgust, before he held up a bag full of her favorite types of coffee he just bought

-The first mug is one that Collin made her; it was arts and crafts day with the parents at Loving Arms. It's a white mug splattered with all different colors of greens and purples and oranges. He gifted it to her that very same day with a bright smile on his little face.

-The other is big mug,

-or "its a soup bowl" Bucky deadpanned when he first saw it.

-But it's her favorite because it's marbled with different shades of blue and every time she uses it, she tells Bucky that it matches his eyes. She picked it out just for that reason in the last minute purchase line at the store.

-Bucky wasn't one to start collecting mugs. He just used the same plain white one at the compound.

-That is, until he met Charlotte, and it was only one month into dating when she had excitedly surprised him with a spill proof mug, with a rotating bottom. He couldn't keep his glare at her for more than five seconds because she was laughing too hard, and it ended up with him tackling her and kissing on her couch.

-He uses it every time he spends the night at her place (which is almost every night). It's pink. He loves it.

 **A silly seasonal one but they use it all year anyways?**

\- Charlie has a temperature changing Halloween mug, and Bucky can't get over the fact that the image changes when hot liquid is poured inside. It's a white mug, but little orange jack-o-lanterns appears when in use.

-She got Bucky a Grinch mug. You know the ones that are the actual faces of characters. But the handle is a heart shape.

-They watched the movie and Bucky secretly thinks his heart always grows three sizes too big whenever she smiles at him. He uses it whenever he can.

-Together the use (share), a cliche touristy one of the Rockefeller Christmas tree because it reminds them both of that night they walked around the city viewing the decorations.

-(It was also that same night, the first night, Bucky stayed over)

 **Do either or both have one that says something ridiculous?**

\- "No use crying over spilled beans"

\- "I like you a latte", because Bucky is a soft sappy puppy of a man and blushed a little when he gave it to Charlie

-Charlie got Bucky to sit down and marathon the Harry Potter movies…to which she got him a mug that says "Espresso Patronum"

-They now have a cabinet full of mugs, collectors and practical ones, right above the coffee station in their shared apartment.

-And when Bucky proposes, it isn't at Ella Cafe where they met as he literally crashed into her life. Or Loving Arms Center, or the park, or in front of the Rockefeller tree a year after they were dating. Nope.

-He purposes by surprising Charlie in bed with breakfast and homemade pumpkin bread (he begged Pete for the recipe and worked really hard on it). He brings the tray in as she sits up, looking beautiful and sleepy and every bit his.

-The tray holds a plate of eggs and toast and bacon, and the pumpkin bread. Strangely though, there's the "i love you a latte" mug full of coffee, but there's a to-go cup there as well with Ella's Cafe logo on it.

-She is only slightly confused, but since it's maple latte season, she doesn't find it unusual.

-Until she picks it up and the weight doesn't match a cup of liquid. She gives Bucky a confused little look, then pops off the top. She tilts the cup upside down.

-A small black box falls into her palm.

-Before she can open it, before she can even properly react, Bucky is carefully opening the box.

-"I knew I was falling in love with you that first night you dragged me out into the cold to watch the snow fall at 3 am."

-"You held snowflakes in your hand," Charlie says breathlessly. She stares at the simple, yet stunning ring in the box. Then looks at Bucky.

-"Yeah," He chuckles nervously. His cheeks are a dusty pink, but his eyes remain on her. "I just figured…I would love to be woken up in the middle of the night to watch the snow with you for the rest of my life. If that's okay."

-Charlie is too busy smiling to respond, and too busy reaching for the ring. Bucky takes her left hand instead, and pulls the ring from it's little nesting spot.

-"Will you marry me, Charlotte?" Bucky asks, his voice shaking just a little. "I mean, I haven't knocked your coffee over for a good 8 months now."

-Charlie laughs softly, taking the ring from his fingers to slip it on her left fourth finger. "Well, how could I say no to that progress? Of course I'll marry you, Bucky."

-The expression on Bucky's face will be one Charlie remembers forever as he tackles her in a gleeful kiss.

-He may not have spilled her coffee, but he did knock the plate of food all over the bed. Neither of them care.


End file.
